Un Te Amo
by Haima Yagami
Summary: Tres palabras, le han atado a él por largos años... pero puede seguir atado a ellas?... un HanaXRu capítulo final
1. Capítulo 1

**Un Te Amo**

**Por: Haima Yagami **

**Na: uno de mis primeros fics, es bien viejito y he decidido subirlo de modo de compromiso de acabarlo estoy en plan terminar mis fics de SD UU saludos **

**capitulo uno: "Palabras" **

Una habitación oscura, dos cuerpos sobre la cama, dos cuerpos que se hacen uno, rítmicamente... pero dudas, dudas en uno de esos dos cuerpos...

¿Se hacen uno realmente¿eso es hacer el amor, no! estos cuerpos no se hacen uno, no...uno se entrega al otro, uno somete su cuerpo, su corazón al ritmo del otro, se unen en ritmo, pero no en sentimiento, uno alejado del otro, uno que toma , posee , pero no entrega, otro que da con la esperanza de que esta noche sea diferente, no solo sexo, también un poquito de amor...

El joven que se entrega, que a pesar de su condición de hombre acepta el permitir a otro, a otro que es su todo, entrar en su cuerpo, eleva su mano, la acerca a aquel rostro, manteniendo el ritmo, acallando sus gemidos, no, a su pareja no le gustan, no debe gemir, no debe gritar debe ser controlado, su pareja es tranquila, es seria, siempre le dice: "si quiero gritos estaría con una chica, no contigo", ...reprime sus instintos, eleva su mano, quiere tocar su piel...pero el cuerpo de arriba , el hombre que le somete, aparta su rostro, cero contacto, nada de caricias, solo quiere su cuerpo, no, no lo quiere, quiere lo que le puede dar en estos momentos: mero placer , mera satisfacción física, cuando para él, para el que se entrega, su sometedor lo es todo ...

Se acabó, creyó que esta noche las cosas serían distintas, cumplían tres años juntos, tres años desde la primera vez, pero nada, desiste, su corazón roto, desiste de querer formar una caricia, crear una caricia en esos momentos, no, ellas no son de ellos dos, ellas son para los que se aman, y ese hombre no le ama, desiste, sus brazos a sus costados, aguantando el ritmo, sus manos apretando las sábanas para acallar sus gemidos, aguantando el ritmo, el violento ritmo que ya no agrada, solo hiere, cuerpo y alma sangrando por el ritmo, vacío ritmo, solo sexo...

El cuerpo que le somete se desploma sobre él, le cae encima, es el momento de mayor contacto, pero le siente tan lejano, ese cuerpo, de ese hombre perdido en su orgasmo en su placer, no en uno mutuo, él ya no, él no siente, él no disfruta, ese hombre no es suyo, y nunca lo será ...sí, es un tiempo corto, unos segundos y le deja, se recuesta a su lado, por otros segundos, luego se incorpora toma sus cosas y sale de la habitación, no le mira no le habla, vacío, distancia...él ladea su cara , sabe la rutina, lo toma, luego lo deja y se va, a donde, lo mas gracioso e irónico es que se va solo unos pasos mas allá, viven bajo el mismo techo, pero no duermen juntos, nunca lo han hecho, nunca ha despertado para encontrarle a su lado, con él, juntos...miró y aun mira hacia el otro costado, para no verle salir y para que él no vea sus lágrimas

´´ una oportunidad más ´´ cuantas veces lo ha repetido, afirmado solo en ese único te amo, fue solo uno, que con el tiempo con esa fría y mecánica relación ha comenzado a pensar que ese te amo nunca existió, el nunca lo dijo, tal ves su mente lo creó para tener algo en que creer , algo que el tiempo y los hechos le dicen que es falso, el te amo nunca existió y si fue , solo fue lo que escuchó, meras letras , meras sílabas que formaron dos palabra, si , solo eso... palabras..

Se acabó...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

• Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer

• Si, lo estoy me duele pero esto no da para más, yo ya me cansé de verdad siento que me estoy muriendo

• Si amigo, pero

• Por favor solo serán unos días luego me iré, no molestaré te lo prometo, solo unos días

• son tres años

• Lo sé, y de verdad que no entiendo como he aguantado tanto

• Le amas aún

• Lo sé, pero ya no puedo, sabes lo que es amar a alguien sin poder besarle, sin poder tocarle, sin sentirte por lo menos un poquito más importante que un objeto para él!. Lo sé, no soy más que una prenda, un objeto, odio admitirlo y me demoré mas de un año en reconocerlo, pero basta, es por los dos, para él soy solo un juego, su objeto, y a veces pienso que soy una molestia más, pero ya no, se acabo basta!...yo.. ya no puedo..

• Esta bien, tranquilo, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, es tu decisión, nos vemos...

Colgó, el pelirrojo colgó, basta, pero su amigo tenía razón, aun le amaba.. tres años a su lado, pero ...una oportunidad más , su corazón volvió a gritar por una oportunidad más...no! basta, ya no...era temprano, las 10 de la mañana, tiempo suficiente para llevárselo todo, no dejarle nada que le molestara a él, a su amante de ojos azules, de ojos fríos que ingenuamente el creyó podría algún día hacer que le entregaran calor; que tonto...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mmm extraño, Hana no llegó al entrenamiento, y no le dijo nada, mmm que le pasaba a su tontito, sonrió, tal ves algo le ocurrió, no claro que no, si algo le hubiese pasado él lo sabría, ese idiota solo le preocupaba, hace semanas que no lo tomaba, que no lo hacía suyo, sí, ese tonto es solo suyo, tal vez eso le pasa, la última vez fue para su aniversario. Que tonto, le regaló esa chaqueta, que una vez vio, pero molesto por tener que entrar a la tienda y tratar a tantas personas dejó pasar, pero él la recordó y la compró, es un idiota, pero...sonríe, una sonrisa que es interna , no le gusta exteriorizar sus sonrisas, para qué?

Entró, un personaje de bellos ojos azules, de un porte imponente, casi dos metros, con a penas 22 años en su cuerpo y en la cumbre de su carrera, sí, un basquetbolista que por su talento ya era reconocido en el mundo, y claro, gracias a que se abrió camino en aquel país tan competitivo, un oriental que triunfaba en la cuna de la globalización, en un país que camina veloz, y con el signo peso en los ojos, una sociedad que avanza sin preocuparse de los que se quedan atrás, debes levantarte y seguir para alcanzarla o por lo menos para que no te deje, y el cayó, pero supo levantarse, y ahora ve los frutos: reconocimiento mundial, una estrella de básquetbol, y un año más y saca su carrera, claro debe asegurar su futuro, para cuando ese cuerpo que le ha traicionado tantas veces se niegue a seguir adelante, a seguir jugando, a seguir dándole triunfos ...

Kaede Rukawa entró a su departamento, aquel que comparte desde hace un poco más de tres años con él, su pelirrojo, su amante de ocasión, su pareja, a veces ni él lo sabe, pero aludiendo a la verdad Rukawa lo sabe, es simplemente que no quiere admitirlo, su vida desde que le conoció, desde que reconoció que no le era indiferente, ha sido una constante lucha en no aceptar, en no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, por los que el cataloga como absurdos, como inútiles, enfermos y estúpidos sentimientos...

El departamento se ve callado, las luces apagadas, distingue una silueta en el living, sentada en el sillón... como no saber quien es, El único que puede estar ahí, con él, él, su pelirrojo.

Camina hacia el interruptor, enciende las luces, le ve.

Hana se encuentra sentado, en el sillón café que una vez Rukawa escogió y le sorprendió, porque el joven de ojos azules siempre se inclinaba por el negro, o el azul, no por el café, sonríe ante este recuerdo, pero no, basta.

Kaede mira las manos de Hana, estas sostienen un sobre, se encuentra con las piernas estiradas y las manos sobre ellas.

No le saluda, nunca lo hace, no le pregunta nada, aunque tiene hambre..y

Hana le mira, debe tener hambre, "eres un tonto!" recrimina su orgullo, a pesar de la decisión que tomó, no pudo evitar el cocinar para él

- la comida está en el horno, la terminé hace unos minutos aun no está fría

- mm

El ambiente es extraño¿qué pasa, se pregunta Rukawa, no entiende ...camina en dirección a la cocina.

Hana se sienta mejor en el sillón hasta quedar derecho, y habla, sí, ya basta!.

- toma, es para ti, es mi sueldo creo que con esto puedo pagar en parte las cuentas que nuca pagué

- no seas tonto, eso corre por mi cuenta. Rukawa se detiene antes de entrar a la cocina.

- toma, de verdad, no quiero tener deudas contigo

Ba! y ahora que le dio, le bajó el orgullo que quiere pagar cuentas, bueno lo que ganó fue una enormidad, ser estrella de básquetbol a la cuenta corriente de nadie le sienta mal, pero dárselo todo, bueno si calculamos, paga gran parte de las cuentas que siempre han salido de su zorruno bolsillo. Sonríe, hace tiempo que no oye ese insulto salir de sus labios, hace tiempo que no oye mucho de él.

El pelirrojo deja el sobre con su dinero en la mesa de centro, y...

- me voy, esto no da para más , ya no lo soporto, se acabó.

Un peso, siente que con esas palabras libera un peso de su alma, solo para caer en otro en otro que duele más, que se hace más agobiante, el perderle...

Nada, de sus labios no sale nada. Que más pruebas necesita.. "no te ama, ese te amo fue solo palabras"...recrimina su orgullo. Ni siquiera se voltea, no le dice nada sigue hasta la cocina, entra en ella.

Se congela, ya no hay esperanzas, pero lo ve, lo ve salir de la cocina ... nada , toma el teléfono y pide unas pizzas. ¿Qué hace ahí¿que hace mirándole, se acabó, a caso no lo ve, a caso su corazón, su estúpido e ingenuo corazón no lo ve, no lo entiende, no lo acepta!

Cuelga, le mira

-adiós, deja las llaves antes de salir.

Hana sonríe, lo ve entrar a la cocina, sonríe amargamente, deja las llaves en la mesita junto al sobre, y sale de ese departamento, se acabó

Que bicho le picó, Rukawa está indignado, por eso no fue capas de probar su comida, que maldita cosa le pasa¡¡como que se va, se mueve dentro de la cocina, sintió la puerta cerrarse, pero no ha salido a mirar. Es tonto o qué, se va del departamento¡¡a caso tiene algo mejor, que le pasa...basta!.. él sabe perfectamente lo que le pasa , solo que como muchas cosas en su vida no quiere aceptarlas... "es tu trato" recrimina su conciencia, si solo ella, a su corazón no le afecta, claro que no, pero porque tiembla, por que sus manos se comportan tan torpemente sin poder sostener el vaso que tomó para beber un poco de jugo porque tiene sed, no! vuelve a mentir, lo tomó porque siente que se ahoga, desde el me voy un nudo se apoderó de su garganta, lo consumió y para que mentir nuevamente, el jugo no lo sanará, no puede, el temblor es más fuerte. El vaso se cae de sus manos, el cristal se rompe en mil pedazos al tocar el suelo...no, no importa..."es tu trato", "no dejas que te toque, hace cuanto que no le besas, hace cuanto que de tus labios no ha salido ninguna palabra de amor?"... "hace años" solo una vez tuvo el valor, pero el pensó que con eso bastó, solo una ves dijo y reconoció, solo una ves dijo te amo, pero uno no basta, y fue hace más de tres años. Se apoya en la mesa de la cocina, respira profundo y luego sonríe irónicamente, y: que importa? Que se vaya , sí, él no le rogará, que quiere acaso, que le suplique que vuelva, a demás es algo que lo ha hecho ser diferente, es una relación sucia, enferma, dos hombres, dos hombres no deben amarse, dos hombres no pueden amarse, por favor es una estupidez, sí , si no se hubiera ido, el le hubiese echado, claro, es una estupidez, no le importa... "mientes", su conciencia, su corazón, le reprochan: "mientes"!...

Hana caminaba en dirección a la casa de Jhon, un buen amigo, compañero del equipo de básquetbol, una mano amiga en aquel país de habla inglesa, sonrió, no le gustaba EE.UU, añoraba su país, añoraba poder conversar con alguien de su misma lengua, añoraba el paisaje... una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, la secó con su mano, paró un taxi, se marchó, Jhon le esperaba, unos días más y se iría, volvería, a su país, allí donde todo empezó, donde escuchó el mentiroso te amo, palabras... solo palabras...

Rukawa se estremeció, aquel día por la mañana se levantó pensando que todo estría igual, pensando que no le afectaba, ese idiota, era mejor así, menos problemas, salió de su habitación, ocultando la esperanza de verle en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, con ese delantal azul mar, que tan mal le quedaba, sonrió, ...su corazón ocultamente sonrió, pero nada, las luces apagadas, silencio, nada... no pudo controlarse, sus piernas le llevaron hacia la habitación aquella que usaba su pelirrojo, no ya no era suyo...resultado... vacío, se llevó todo, todo lo que tenía, pero dejó las ropas que el una ves le regaló, sí, solo una ves. Recordó que Sakuragi argumentaba que no se las colocaba, porque eran un recuerdo , el único regalo que le había dado y por nada del mundo lo estropearía, sonrió, pero si era un tonto, un idiota, ...no, no importaba, era mejor así, sin él, sin ese sentimiento de culpa que le abordaba por amar a un hombre, amar? Y cuando le amo, calló, el silencio del lugar, los recuerdos de su voz, de su presencia acallaron sus pensamientos.. "amó", su corazón repitió, y sin poder evitarlo, lo escuchó, le amó, era amor, pero No! A quien le importa, el se fue, se acabó, y puede estar tranquilo, en voz alta, tratando de auto convencerse dijo: amor, no eso no era amor, no era nada...continuó su día...

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos, estaba en una habitación ajena, en una que Jhon habilitó para él, solo. Un nuevo día comenzaba, él hablaría con el entrenador del equipo, le entregaría su renuncia, se iba, ya lo había decidido.

Jhon entró a su habitación, un joven de 24 años, bellos ojos verdes, altísimo, serio, pero un gran amigo, siempre le dijo que no compartía sus gustos, que él prefería lo tradicional, hombres con mujeres, ninguna otra mezcla, pero él era más que su preferencia sexual, y saber con quien se acuesta cada persona no era lo que le interesaba a la hora de relacionarse con alguien, a la hora de entregar su amistad. Se conmovió, nunca había reconocido su condición de homosexual enfrente a otra persona, y la actitud de Jhon le gustó, fue sincero, le aceptó y se volvió en su amigo confidente. Jhon era serio, frío, un excelente jugador... pensó que era tan frío como Rukawa, pero se equivocó, nunca dudó en prestarle su hombro para consolarle, en tenderle una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, siempre lo tuvo cerca y esta vez tampoco le falló.

Jhon le miró detenidamente, se sentó en la cama y suspiró. Su pelirrojo amigo se veía bastante mal, lo vio llegar y le vio llorar, no se lo merecía, no era justo, Hana merecía algo mejor, más que esa monótona relación, de cero besos, cero caricias, para ser sinceros solo sexo, lo mejor era que se fuera, se alejara, buscara a otra persona, y ojalá una chica, el estaba convencido de que si su amigo se fijaba en una chica tendría mejor suerte, pero para que molestarlo ahora con esas cosas. En un principio le sorprendió, saber la preferencia sexual de Hana, pero ya eran amigos, ya le simpatizaba aunque lo hubiese querido no hubiese podido cambiar el trato, no,ya eran amigos...

Le ayudó a arreglar los papeles, Jhon lo acompañó en algunos trámites, como en presentar su renuncia, y lo llevaría al aeropuerto, era lo mejor.

El tiempo pasó dolorosamente rápido, hace unos días preparaba la cena para él, arreglaba el departamento y ahora se marchaba con el corazón roto, pero no, aquella vez hace días cuando preparaba la cena su corazón estaba igual, aunque el tonto no entendía que era lo mejor y ahora no paraba de llorar, tonto...

Ya estaba en el avión, en su asiento, Jhon lo acompañó se despidió con un fuerte abrazo, un llámame, un adiós, un amigo, no, no quería perderle, a otra persona, no ...suspiró, vio todo volverse pequeño desde su asiento , elevó su mirada, observó el cielo, cerró los ojos, ...se acabó...

No le importaba, claro que no, "mientes"..."basta!" se recriminó, ya habían pasado 4 días y no le veía, no asistió a los entrenamientos, y él siendo tan callado no se atrevió a preguntar. No estaba, creyó que le vería, que se encontraría, que, pero no, no estaba... "al diablo, lo está haciendo para que vaya tras él", no!... él no haría eso, él no le suplicaba a nadie, a demás a quien le importa, al diablo!...

Pero el tiempo pasó, y por casualidad escuchó una conversación antes de un partido. En los baños, dos de sus compañeros comentaban

- crees que nos haga falta Sakuragi

- no lo sé

-no le entiendo, renunciar al equipo, volver a su país

-por que lo habrá hecho?

-quizás el equipo le quedó grande

-Jhon sabe, pero no le ha dicho a nadie

-quizás esos dos eran pareja, Jhon y Sakuragi y se pelearon, por eso Sakuragi se fue

-no seas hablador, ahora a concentrarse, este partido debemos ganarlo

Tembló dentro de la cabina de baño, tembló empuñando fuerte sus manos.. se fue, no quería aceptarlo, no quiso, pero se fue, se marchó, diablos, es mejor claro que es mejor, tenerle lejos, a ese tonto, es mejor..

El partido fue todo un éxito Rukawa jugó como nunca, era lo mejor...

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2

Un Te Amo 

Por: Haima Yagami 

Capitulo dos: "Sin Él" 

Los meses pasaron, buscó calor, buscó otros brazos, los suaves brazos de una mujer, de esas muchachas que se derretían por él con tan solo mirarlas, con tan solo posar sus ojos azules en ellas ...buscó otros brazos , pero no pudo, no podía ...cuando le amó, no!... cuando se interesó en ,él _... "mientes le amabas"_, basta ...cuando se interesó, buscó otros brazos, busco una chica, la tomó, no le daría su primera vez a un hombre, claro que no, estaba mal, no lo haría no: "homofóbico", por su mirada despectiva, por negarse a dirigirle una palabra, un saludo a ese par de compañeros que tuvo en la preparatoria, fue tachado por uno de ellos como un homofóbico, sonrió.. un homofóbico que solo disfruta del sexo estando con un hombre… sonrió, se paró de la cama, dejó a la chica que tenía en sus brazos, basta, no le gustaba, no soportaba las cursis palabras que ella le daba, basta...

Tonto… tal vez lo que debía era buscar entretención en los brazos de un hombre… ironía, los hombres no le gustaban, el gustó de uno, no de todos, de uno que ya no estaba, pero.. por favor, a él no le importaba, para qué? ese idiota ya no significaba nada, pero era cierto, si se repetía siempre que no le importaba, porque deseaba cada día al despertar sentir al aroma del desayuno que él siempre le preparaba, porque la ropa al usarla ya no era tan suave tan cálida como antes, si ahora la mandaba a una costosa tintorería, donde le dejaban todo perfecto mucho más perfecto de lo que la dejaba ese idiota, pero la ropa le incomodaba, le molestaba, decidió comprar otra ropa, de forma inmadura pensó ingenuamente esa sería la solución, pero una vez en la tienda desistió, si alguna vez entró a esas enormes tiendas fue con él, pero ahora, no… no le importaba, pero se sentía tan enorme el mundo ahora que estaba solo, hace tiempo que no pensaba así, allí caminando por la calle tuvo la impresión, la sensación de poder ver su propio cuerpo desde el cielo, verse solo caminando en medio de una calle, ruidosa calle, llena de personas, pero ajenas, lejanas a él, sí, estaba solo, rodeado de gente, pero se sentía solo… puedes estar rodeado de personas pero te sientes solo, puedes estar rodeado de cosas , dinero y lo que quieras pero sientes que no tienes nada, por que todo se fue con una persona y después de 6 meses lo admitía, después de caer en las camas de mujeres que no conocía, pero no poder ir lejos no poder tomarlas como quería, porque no le llenaban ni siquiera le gustaban, lo admitía.

Sí, lo necesitaba a él, a sus sonrisas, a sus palabras, a sus desayunos, de cada mañana, sus comidas, su aroma, la colonia que usaba, la forma en que le ordenaba la ropa en los cajones, ese capricho de meterse en sus cosas, de hacer él lo que alguien al pagarle podría hacer, pero no, su pelirrojo adoraba eso, estar en todas partes , serle útil, eso decía él: quiero ser de utilidad, no quiero que me eches... sonrío amargamente, así pensaba, que algún día él le echaría?... lo extrañaba, y era mucho... sus ojos temblaron, volvía a llorar, ya dentro de su auto temblaba, por suerte ya estaba cerca de su casa. Estacionó para entrar a su departamento, para volver a ese solitario lugar del cual arrancaba para no sentirse más solo, más sin él, sí, sus ojos temblaban y cansados de detener las lágrimas que desde el simple "me voy", querían correr, se desvanecieron, se abandonaron al llanto, no más. Lloraba como aquella vez, cuando nervioso por perderle, cuando asumiendo lo que sentía, cuando sabiendo que dentro de unas semanas se iría a EE.UU, y no le vería más, lloró, aferrado a su almohada, y ahora también lo hacía, pero ya no tenía ese valor, ese valor que lo hizo secar sus lágrimas e ir, en medio de la noche por él, le hizo golpear su puerta , arrojarse a sus brazos para solo aunque fuera una vez sentirle cerca, ... recordó la expresión de Hana al verle parado en la puerta, los brazos que se abrieron para estrecharlo junto a su cuerpo, calmando la angustia de su corazón, el miedo de no verle más , no quería tenerlo, quería solo verle, saberle aunque fuera un poco cerca, se auto convenció de que ese sentimiento no podía ser , que estaba mal, tan así que al año de eso, cuando arregló en EEUU con su equipo todo para que se llevaran al pelirrojo, creyó convertir ese sentimiento en simple amistad, eso creyó, una vez que lo tuvo con él, una vez que viajó a Japón para buscarle , algo que Hana nuca supo, puesto que no le dijo que el influyó para que se lo llevaran, solo se apareció en su país a supuestamente buscar unos documentos, y le visitó. Hana con una sonrisa en los labios le contó que serían compañeros de equipo, él solo fríamente lo felicitó, pero ese impulsivo pelirrojo se le echó a sus brazos. No sabe que pasó, tal vez el año sin verle, tal vez la distancia, tal ves el estar entre esos brazos… tembló su cuerpo, reaccionó su alma, sus sentimientos lo dominaron, y "un te amo" se escapó de sus labios... directo a su oído.. después.. besos, gemidos, caricias… hicieron el amor, en la cama de Hana , en su casa, en aquella modesta casa que poseía Hana, hicieron el amor, lo tomó, una y otra vez, con cuidado, sin prestar atención a los gritos de su orgullo que veía que en cada caricia que le entregaba a él, un hombre, se denigraba, se perdía, se ensuciaba, esa tarde no escuchó nada, solos sintió, solo amó, por primera vez amó ...

Al terminar, cuando cayó exhausto en los brazos de su pelirrojo, y este lo recibió con amor, sintió sueño, paz, tranquilidad, se dejó estar...y se durmió entre esos fuertes , suaves y cálidos brazos... despertó antes que su amante , se levantó se vistió, y su orgullo se negó, el recuerdo de su padre lo abordó, si él estuviera vivo no se lo hubiese perdonado nunca, su padre le enseñó a ser hombre, un verdadero hombre, no un desviado, un enfermo. Su corazón se contrajo, antes, cuando salió de ese lugar, de la casa de Hana, por esos pensamientos y ahora que los recordaba, los revivía, sí, su corazón se contrajo, ahora dudaba, a caso un verdadero hombre no es aquel que se viste de si mismo y no aparenta algo que no es, Hana lo dijo, lo recuerda, una ves él lo dijo, y ahora creía que era verdad. Entonces, debía ir por su propia ropa, por su propio traje y devolver esa fachada que le prestó el mundo, él quería ser él aunque eso significara amar a un hombre, lo decidió, iría tras su propia ropa., sería él, a pesar de su orgullo, a pesar del recuerdo de su padre, pero no podía odiarle por amar, y si ese era el precio, el odio de su padre por ese sentimiento, lo pagaría, sí, ya no importaba, lo necesitaba, lo amaba... no podía seguir mintiéndose un segundo más…

Costó vivir sin él, quiso correr millones de veces a sus lado, darle otra oportunidad aunque volviera a fallar, quiso correr… costó, pero nada, por Jhon supo que Rukawa estaba bien, que al parecer no le afectó en nada incluso su desempeño en el equipo era admirable, los comentaristas decían que estaba en su mejor racha ganadora, su mejor momento. Pero como olvidar a la primera persona que se ama, a la primera y única persona que te ha dicho te amo, pero vamos, de verdad existió, ese te amo? No, tal vez no, pero como olvidarlo… aunque fuera una ilusión, le era imposible simplemente olvidarlo.

"tonto, fácil, solo recordando lo que te hizo dejarlo, no podías tocarlo, no habían besos" recriminó su orgullo. La ultima oportunidad se la dio, no aquella vez que en su aniversario esquivó su mano, su intento de sólo una caricia, la prueba era eso, que Kaede permitiera una caricia y lo seguiría teniendo a sus pies, una sola y sería para siempre suyo, a pesar de todo aquella, noche días después de su aniversario, decidió darle otra oportunidad. Entró a la habitación de Kaede y se sentó a su lado, él estaba cubierto con las fresadas, no dormía, Hana se inclino para estar más cerca, se acomodó a su cuerpo, al cuerpo de ese hombre, pero nada, un vete que tengo sueño fue lo único que recibió de él, acompañado ante su silencio, por un: estas sordo que no escuchas…vete.

Sonrío, cuesta, pero se puede, lo olvidaría, él nunca lo amó, lo arrancaría para siempre de su corazón!.

Las cosas hubiesen sido mas difícil si no se reencuentra con ese par, la pareja que nunca imaginó, ellos le dieron la posibilidad que siempre buscó, la de conocer a alguien como él, Mitsui y Kogure ambos estudiando, ambos aun ligados al básquet, Kogure por entretención, Mitsui en las ligas profesionales, pero de Japón, hasta que Kogure terminara sus estudios, así se irían juntos a EE.UU. Ese par, los encontró en la universidad, ya que, con la ayuda de Jhon quien lo convenció y lo guió, se traspasó a una universidad en Japón para terminar sus estudios y seguir jugando, no fue difícil, cómo lo iban a rechazar cuando venía de EE.UU. con un excelente desempeño, suspiró, allí los encontró y un día agobiado por los recuerdos, recuerdos que inevitablemente se venían a su mente al tomar un balón de básquet, se quedó hasta más tarde en el gimnasio… y les vio a ellos dos… Mitsui entrenaba y Kogure al creerle solo se le acercó por atrás y le abrazó buscando un beso, Hana en un rincón del gimnasio sentado tratando de olvidar les vio, Mitsui no detuvo el beso a pesar de saber a Hana allí, a él no le importaba, el más reservado era Kogure, solo al terminarlo le dijo: cariño tenemos público, Kogure palideció, pero no, debía mostrase normal, o Mitsui se sentiría mal, y al mirar vio a Hana que les observaba con una triste sonrisa. Al final terminaron hablando de todo, por primera vez se sintió de verdad comprendido. Al tiempo les contó de su relación con Rukawa, no le creían, sobre todo recordando que desde que Rukawa los vio tomarse de la mano aquella vez en la preparatoria, les negó el saludo, y los miraba feo, le contaron eso a Hana, él solo atinó a disculparse en nombre de Rukawa, aun seguía sintiendo o creyendo que se debía a él, por amor, un estúpido amor que no se marchaba, que no le abandonaba, negándose a dejarlo tranquilo... se hicieron buenos amigos, le apoyaron, hasta Mitsui le presento amigos, jeje pero no, el necesitaba tiempo sonrió, tal vez le tomaría toda la vida olvidarle, tal vez le tomaría toda la vida dejar de amarle...estúpido, era un estúpido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fría, su alma se sentía fría, pero su cuerpo ardía, quemaba, el contacto de su propia mano sobre su piel le quemaba.. una voz

está ardiendo en fiebre -Isachi, que hacemos?

- llamar a un doctor

Risa, su dolor terminó por disfrazarlo con risas, con salidas nocturnas, buscando entretención, música, baile, trago, distracción. Descuidó su cuerpo, su salud, comiendo solo cuando tenía ganas , o cuando recordaba que no lo había hecho y no era muy saludable… adelgazó, se desvaneció, se mataba jugando, estudiando, divirtiéndose, para olvidarle, pero sinceramente si se castigó a si, con doble esfuerzo, con menos alimento, fue porque se sentía humillado, estúpido, recordar lo que fue, esos tres años a su lado le hacían avergonzarse, humillarse, cómo pudo llegar a eso, le amaba tanto o se despreciaba a él mismo como persona para haber estado tanto tiempo con él? Amor, desprecio, le pareció lo mismo, el amor es entregarse, pero eso no cuenta, no incluye el humillarse, una entrega o una sumisión? Lo suyo fue una de estas, una sumisión, ardía, quemaba, ojalá lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver cenizas el dolor de perderle, la humillación de amarle, los recuerdos, de él… quema, hiere, quema...

Estaba allí, nuevamente, caminando por aquellas calles que un tiempo atrás le llevaron hacia su casa, su destino, hacia él, ya habían pasado 6 meses y unos días, nunca reparó tanto como en estos momentos en el paso del tiempo, y ahora sabía porqué, a su lado el tiempo no importaba, a su lado nada importaba, pero merecía otra oportunidad, Hana creería en el, Hana le amaría aún?. Miedo, nuevamente el miedo, pero uno más atroz, cuántas noches lo tuvo en sus brazos? Y no le dijo un verdadero te amo, que va acompañado de caricias, de palabras, de verdadero amor, de sonrisas, cuántas noches volvió el hacer el amor en solo sexo, en solo un mero acto de poseer, de someter, cuántas noches desperdició, se merecía ser perdonado, se merecía su amor, no claro que no, pero no podía dejar de arriesgarse, y necesitaba verle, su corazón molestaba, ahogado seguía latiendo, pero violentamente, asfixiantemente algo no andaba bien, necesitaba verle...aceleró el paso, unos minutos más...

Mitsui despidió al doctor, quien revisó a Hana lo inyectó y aconsejó que si no mejoraba, lo llevaran aun hospital, pero luego de la inyección se había dormido profundamente y Kogure notaba con satisfacción que la fiebre había bajado. Se sentaron ambos en el living, Hana ya estaba bien pero no podían abandonarle, no tenía a nadie que le cuidara.

El timbre sonó, Mitsui de mala ganas fue a abrir, ya era media noche.

Nunca pensó encontrarlo ahí a ese desgraciado homofóbico que se atrevió a incomodar a su adorado Kogure, al despreciarlo, idiota, y además después de haber tratado pésimo a Hana se atrevía a estar ahí, sin pensarlo lo único que atinó Mitsui fue a cerrar la puerta, se la cerró en la cara, Kogure tuvo que atender...

Continuará…

Na: Gracias a las personas que lo han leído especialmente muchas gracias a Kaehana9 y Kinyoubi besos...


	3. Capítulo 3

UN TE AMO

por: Haima Yagami

Capítulo tres: "Vete"

En cierta manera Kogure también se molestó al ver a Rukawa, no le caía mal, sabía que no todas las personas aceptarían su condición, pero le molestaba que hubiese tratado a Hana de la manera en que lo hizo… a su parecer, llevado de un tonto orgullo y una evidente inmadurez.

Ru simplemente se sorprendió, pero si quería ver a Hanamichi debía comerse su orgullo, así que con la voz más amable que tenía simplemente dijo:

- Disculpa, puedo ver a Sakuragui?

Kogure asintió y le dejó pasar

Mitsui echaba humo

Ru observó detenidamente el living del departamento, no veía a Hana, tímidamente pregunto por él.

Mitsui fue quien le respondió: está en cama, porque está enfermo no creo que le ayude tu visita. Michy habló de forma seca y cortante

Ru se sobresaltó, enfermo, miró a Kogure y suplicante le pidió que le contara que tenía

A Kogure le sorprendió, al parecer a Rukawa Hana le importaba, pero esos tres años no se compensaban con un lo siento.

- No te preocupes, solo es una fuerte gripe, ya estará bien, ahora duerme

- es mejor que te marches, le dijo fríamente Mitsui

Ru asintió con la cabeza, tenía razón, no podía hacer nada solo sería una molestia

- gracias, por favor no le digan que estuve aquí-

no te preocupes, habló Mitsui, aunque lo hiciéramos no nos creería

Ru se despidió amablemente, y salió del departamento, sin tranquilizar ni siquiera un poco a su triste corazón, que por no poder verlo estando tan cerca latía más y más fuerte a modo de reproche con su dueño, dueño? No, su corazón sabía muy bien quien era su dueño, y ese no era Rukawa...

Después de dos días Hana ya estaba mejor, sus amigos le cuidaron…y ya le dejaban solo para arreglar sus cosas. Hana se los agradeció y los despedía en la puerta cuando una figura, que para su pesar le era demasiado conocida, se acercó hacia donde estaban.

Hana simplemente creyó estar delirando, nuca pensó encontrarlo allí, menos cuando su desempeño como basquetbolista era tan excelente, así lo clasificaban, los entendidos en la materia.

Verlo, después de más de 6 meses, verlo, regalándole esa hermosa sonrisa a esa pareja, verlo, sus ojos, su piel, su rostro, todo lo que fue suyo por tanto tiempo, pero que él nuca supo aprovechar, aprovechar, no, cuidar para no perderlo… verle, fue lo que necesitó para acallar el rugir de su enamorado y asustado corazón que veía con cada segundo que pasaba, desaparecer la opción de estar nuevamente a su lado...

Mitsui hizo un ademán se subir y bajar a Rukawa, con todas las cosas que siempre quiso decirle, pero Kogure lo detuvo, miró a Hana y con un: "quieres que nos quedemos", se hizo cargo de la situación.

Hana volvió a la realidad, cuando escuchó a Kogure y al reparar hacia donde miraba Mitsui notó que no era un sueño… -no- habló el pelirrojo- puedo arreglar esto...

De pronto sintió ganas de echarse a sus brazos, de decirle que lo amaba y que quería volver a intentarlo, que a pesar de todo aun creía en él, pero se reprendió a si mismo, su orgullo se reveló, y de pronto… se encontró sin sentir nada, solo quería alejarlo de él… Estando enfermo pensó y decidió que nunca volvería con ese hombre, nunca más. Había logrado sobrevivir esos meses lejos de él, y lo seguiría haciendo, aunque sintiera que le faltaba una parte de si, pero lo de ellos dos, si es que hubo algo, no significó nada para Ru, no tenía valor, solo fue humillación para él, y no volvería a eso.

Hana entró a su departamento dejando la puerta abierta, su pequeño hogar, que a Rukawa le lució igual que hace años atrás, poseedor de todo lo que necesitaba para estar completo.

Hana se sorprendió sintiendo fastidio, quería decirle que se fuera, que no lo buscara nunca más, acabar con esto rápido.

Kogure se llevó arrastrando a Mitsui, y Ru entró cerrando la puerta

Mitsui chillaba de que no volvería a dirigirle la palabra a Hanamichi si este aceptaba nuevamente a Ru, Kogure hacía lo posible por tranquilizarlo.

Una vez dentro, Rukawa se encontró en blanco, su corazón tenía bien claro que debía hacer, pero su cabeza no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, hasta que después de unos minutos de silencio, donde solo miraba la espalda de Hana, quien aun no se volteaba, se animó y dijo simplemente ..lo siento...

A Hana se le volteó el mundo, sintió patéticamente como le temblaban las piernas… quiso abrazarlo, fundirse en él para no dejar que nunca más nada se lo arrebatara, pero sus pensamientos los detuvo con una sonrisa, una sarcástica, una carcajada que escapó de sus labios y que vino a forma de reproche y burla para consigo mismo.

Se volteó, y sus ojos no lograron ocultar el dolor y el enojo que sentía en esos momentos, quizás tan grande como el amor que le tenía a ese sujeto...

- crees que es así de fácil, mmm tengo ganas de entretenerme un poco… ah! ya sé! voy a ir tras ese idiota que babea por mí le diré lo siento y tendré entretención gratis esta noche? Eso crees?

Ru se sorprendió, no esperaba eso, su estúpido orgullo le hizo llegar a creer que serían las cosas más fáciles, pero esas palabras terminaron por destruir los arrebatos entupidos de su orgullo que le impedían ser completamente sincero y actuar de acuerdo a su, en esos momentos, tímido corazón...

- yo lo siento yo te

- CÁLLATE , CREES QUE ES ASÍ DE FÁCIL! Hanamichi simplemente explotó

- TE AMO!

No supo como, pero después de tanto pudo reconocerlo y gritárselo, lo amaba y ya nunca más lo acallaría

- CÁLLATE, MIENTES! Mentía, eso no era cierto, quería volver a atarlo con un mentiroso te amo, uno falso, como se atrevía

- Mientes!

- Te amo, quiso acercarse pero Hana lo esquivo retrocediendo

- mientes y debería darte vergüenza ocupar una palabra tan grandes en tus mentiras

- no es cierto, lo siento, ya no puedo seguir aguantando esto, te necesito, sé que no te merezco, pero te amo, y yo… por favor solo te pido una

Hana río, estrepitosamente, sarcásticamente, luego bajó la vista, Ru se asustó, no, ya no era su Hana, le dolía ver esa mirada triste y enojada de su amado pero…

- mientes y no gastaré mi tiempo contigo, me estoy recuperando de un fuerte resfrío, no tengo animo, y encuentro estúpido de tu parte que creas que con tan solo unas palabras se compensan , tres años, TRES MALDITOS AÑOS EN LOS QUE SOLO FUI UN MERO OBJETO PARA TI, TRES MALDITOS AÑOS EN QUE PISOTEASTE MI ORGULLO, LO QUE SOY COMO QUISISTE, NUNCA TE IMPORTÉ NUNCA FUI NADA PARA TI Y DIGAS LO QUE QUIERAS NO TE CREO NO LO HARÉ VETE!

- No supo como fue capas de gritarle así…fácil: los tres años se revelaron contra él, lo hastiaron, sentía que Ru era un mentiroso, sintió tanta rabia que no logró controlarse y le gritó...

Ru se sorprendió y se encontró sin nada que decir, sin poder hacer nada, solo lo miró mudo, con su corazón envuelto en llanto.

Al cabo de unos minutos Ru solo repitió el te amo, pero sin esperar nada, simplemente lo hizo a modo de desahogo

Hana se volteó, le dio la espalda y un seco y tajante vete salió de sus labios..

Lo vio voltearse escuchó el vete, pero dejó que su corazón actuara y si lo que hacía significaba una paliza por parte de Hanamichi, no le importaba, era poco el dolor que le podría causar comparado con el que ahora su corazón quebrado por el vete sentía...

Se arrojó a él y lo envolvió con sus brazos...

Hana se paralizó

Ru hundió su cabeza en aquel tan amado cuello, lo apretó fuerte con sus brazos por la espalda y sin poder controlarse más dejó fluir lágrimas por sus cansados ojos, cansados de seguir mintiendo, de no poder desahogarse también..

Hana sintió un sollozo, y su corazón, estúpido corazón de enamorado rugió, suplicó por otra oportunidad, pero eso ya no era posible, lo amaba y al sentir el contacto y al escuchar el te amo, solo logró confirmarlo aun más pero, de pronto todo se vio claro y supo que tenía que hacer y por qué.

Hana se volteó, sin separarse de ese posesivo abrazo. Allí envuelto entre esos tan amados brazos, buscó unos temblorosos labios y los besó, con ternura, ya lo había decidido, sería el último beso...

Un beso, un beso, un beso, no podía creerlo, no dejaba de repetírselo Rukawa y hambriento respondió a él... Hana rompió el beso, y rompió el abrazo. Ru tembló, no quiso abrir sus ojos, solo secó sus lágrimas, en cierta manera su orgullo aun seguía allí y este no quería verse humillado.

Hana le miró...luego suspiró y con una ternura impropia para sus palabras lo observó e hizo palabras su decisión:

- vete, ya no puedo volver a creer en ti, solo vete, suspiró y buscó esos azules ojos que se abría para él, y a pesar de su orgullo mostraban rastros de lágrimas...te amo tanto que no puedo permitir que creas algo que no es cierto, Rukawa, no me amas, si hubiese sido así, esos tres años no nos hubiesen separado, solo vete.

- no Hanamichi yo te amo, sé que no lo demostré sé que no te merezco pero te amo

- hay Ru, sabes, soy tan estúpido, que no quiero ser un estorbo cuando realmente encuentres a quien amar

- ya lo encontré yo

- no, calla, Hanamichi caminó hacia la puerta la abrió y simplemente repitió el vete

Ru quiso gritar, pero que podía hacer?. Buscó algo, alguna esperanza y recordó las palabras de Hana: te amo tanto que...y sonrió, su triste corazón sonrió: "te demostraré que te amo, que he cambiado, ya no soy un cobarde"...habló silenciosamente su corazón.. Finalmente Kaede salió del departamento, sin mirarle, y con un nudo en la garganta.. Hana lo vio partir, cerró la puerta después que perdió su imagen, y caminó hacia su cuarto, se arrojó a la cama y recordó lo que había pensado esos días, suspiró y completó su sentencia...VETE

Que puedo querer de ti nada, que puedo esperar, nada, mi amor es así, así de estúpido así de tonto, así... no te ataré, no lo haré¿para que seguir con esto¿cómo puedes llegar a creer que con unas simples disculpas se compensan tres años de indiferencia¿como puedes llegar a creer, en esto, y para que, para que sea testigo de cómo tu corazón encuentra el verdadero amor y me deja, no soy tan ingenuo, sé que no me amas de verdad...

...qué te trajo hasta aquí , lástima quizás, miedo a la soledad, qué te trajo? Cualquier cosa… menos yo, duele pero es cierto, quema pero es la verdad, no me amas y no lo harás nunca, y mi amor es tan estúpido que ni siquiera se atreve a ser egoísta, mi corazón es tan ingenuo, que por nada de esta vida y la otra , se interpondría entre aquel ser que tenga la gracias de conquistar tu corazón de hielo, tuve tres años para derretirlo, pero no lo logré , tal vez ingenuamente le pavimenté el camino a otro, a otro que vendrá y logrará adueñarse de tu frío corazón, frío corazón que tal vez yo logré dar un poco de calor,...pero no hacer que me correspondiera.

Debería odiarte, pero cómo hacerlo, cómo ...no puedo, y el amarte tanto me lleva a alejarte de mi¿para qué, porque creo que encontraras el amor, y no quiero ser un estorbo cuando eso ocurra. Vete, yo seguiré mi camino, sonriendo irónicamente, porque el amor que te tengo ni siquiera me permite dejarme morir, por nada de este mundo y del otro haría que tu espalda cargue con el peso de mi cuerpo inerte… que tonto, pero así es mi amor, aun a pesar de esos tres años, a pesar del adiós, del falso te amo, aun piensa en ti, en tu bien, en tu felicidad...adiós, si solo puedo decir adiós y desearte lo mejor, a pesar de que mi orgullo se sienta humillado...traicionado , a pesar de que sienta que nunca pueda librarme de este amor ... "Oh dios, que patético me siento"…

Se marchó, desolado, triste, pero con el te amo tanto, aun dándole esperanza a su corazón...

Continuará…

NA: UU que cursi me quedó jijiji no lo había notado… muchas gracias por leer… muchas gracias a Kaehana9 y Kinyoubi … y actualizaré rápido, porque tengo tiempo y bueno la mayoría del fics está ya escrito, pero hace años, así que lo estoy retocando, intentando no cambiar mucho mi estilo, que creo era distinto a como escribo en la actualidad…saludos… , espero lo sigan hasta donde lo llevo y me ayuden a por fin, darle un final a este viejito fics…


	4. Capítulo 4

**Un Te Amo**

Por: Haima Yagami

Capítulo cuatro: " VIDA"

Rukawa volvió a los EE.UU. siguió jugando básquetbol, y antes de volver logró comunicarse con Kogure, llamando al profesor Ansai que actualmente estaba retirado, este lo invitó a su casa y le dio los teléfonos que él pidió. Ya en EE.UU, se comunicó con Kogure y logró estar informado de Hanamichi, Kogure le recomendó alejarse, y a pesar de decirle sutilmente que ya no tenía oportunidades, Ru simplemente no se desanimó.

Por tres años, Hana creyó y confió en un te amo, ahora era Ru quien se mantenía en pie con un nuevo: un te amo...

…………………………………………………..

4 meses pasaron en la vida de Rukawa… y la selección de básquetbol convocó a sus estrellas en las que no podía faltar él, Mitsui y Hana… el destino quiso volver a juntarlos, pero la ultima palabra siempre estaría en Hana ...

Entrenaron, cumplieron la rutina, y los que vivían cerca se fueron a sus casas, Ru antes de marcharse y feliz por poder verle, se acercó a Hana, quien hablaba animadamente con Mitsui quien al verle suspiró a modo de desagrado, Hana solo le saludó con un simple hola, y empujó a Mitsui para marcharse...

Ru simplemente guardó como un tesoro aquel hola, aun su corazón protegía , creía, se afirmaba en el te amo...

Hana llegó confundido, no le iba a dirigir la palabra sin embargo no pudo evitar el saludarle, indignado se arrojó a su cama, pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a Kogure quien reía divertido.

- Mitsui me contó

- mmm

- y que tal?

- no sé que hace para verse cada vez más guapo, sonrió con tristeza

- aun le amas

- es estúpido, pero parece que entre más pasa el tiempo más le quiero

- y que harás?

- tal vez salir a divertirme, buscar los brazos de alguien que me haga olvidar todo

- Hana no está bien, no puedes ser tan irresponsable y

- Vamos no me retes tengo derecho a divertirme… Hana le puso carita de cachorro abandonado.

Kogure salió resignado, no había forma de hacer entender a Hana que se cuidará, que tratará de ser menos irresponsable, a pesar de que según el usaba protección, Kogure como estudiante de medicina no estaba de acuerdo con su desordenada vida, y le había obligado a realizarse pruebas para controlar su salud, por suerte todo salió bien, pero estas salidas nocturnas no le ayudarían en nada..

Ru sonreía, en su departamento antiguo, sonreía recordando el te amo, mmm que podía hacer, tal vez mandarle flores, aunque sonara cliché, o algún otro presente….. siguió ordenando sus cosas, ya había tomado una decisión, intentaría conquistar o reconquistar, eso le sonaba más esperanzador, el corazón de Hana, aunque en el fondo sabía que sería muy difícil, pero su corazón se aferraba al te amo...

……………………………………………..

Hana salió a divertirse, a pesar de ser día miércoles salió a uno de sus club nocturnos favoritos… bebió sin importarle nada y sin darse cuenta se encontró abriendo los ojos pasado el medio día, en su departamento, pero no sólo en su cama...Edgar estaba con él, uno de los bailarines , sexis bailarines del club que visitó.. no era la primera vez que compartían una noche, realmente Hana era desordenado, pero últimamente cada vez que quería olvidar bebía y terminaba en la cama con Edgar. Un precioso joven de 19 años, que simplemente bailaba, y que en un principio le aceptó por dinero, pero después se volvió en su compañero de noche, confidente, amante, alguien que nunca exigía explicaciones, estaba siempre dispuesto, pero en fin, Hana lo clasificaba como amigo con permiso, sonrió, se levantó a preparar almuerzo, que por la hora desayuno no corría, y de pronto recordó, diablos! Ese día debía estar temprano, para concentrase por la selección guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! si no se apuraba… suspiró, era solo un partido amistoso, pero corría el riesgo de perder su titularidad. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Mitsui, este lo justificó con el entrenador y por suerte le creyeron enfermo, le dieron dos día.

Rukawa supo lo de la "enfermedad" de Hana y sin poder evitarlo, se asustó por el hecho, y encontrando en eso la excusa perfecta para visitarle, al termino del entrenamiento pidió permiso para concentrase con el equipo al día siguiente, a una estrella como él no se le negaba nada, así que feliz partió a verle, aunque con miedo a encontrarlo muy enfermo...

Eran las 8 de la tardé cuando llegó a su pequeño departamento, Ru golpeó, pero alguien que no conocía abrió la puerta, era Edgar, un bello muchacho de hermosos ojos grises ,bello rostro, un metro 80 calculó rápidamente, bellas facciones, y delgado, pero no con un cuerpo poco proporcionado, le molestó.

El chico le miró y le invitó a entrar

Ru entró

Edgar llamó a Hanamichi como –Hana-kun te buscan-, y Ru echó humos, él desde que se separaron que no logró concretar nada con nadie, no fue capas de tomar a otra menos a otro, y encontraba a un tipo así! en a casa de Hana ggggggggg!

Hana salió y por la mueca que hizo se notó que no le agradaba verlo ahí, traía una hermoso sonrisa dirigida a ese muchacho, pero que al verle cambió a una expresión de enfado.

Ru habló tratando de no sentirse tan mal por la expresión de Hanamichi.

- me preocupé cuando me dijeron que estabas enfermo. Rukawa había tomado asiento en uno de lo sillones de la sala.

- no, he es decir sí estaba enfermo

- Pero yo lo cuidé y ya se mejoró, intervino Edgar coqueto arrojándole un beso a Hana y metiéndose al baño

Hana solo le sonrió

Ru se paró: creo que molesto, hem es tu pareja'?

- Hana: no, no lo es

- ah son amigos, habló Ru un tanto sarcástico

Edgar salía del baño, al cual había ido solo para dejarlos solos, pero al escuchar que le preguntaba por él salió para responder

- somos amigos-amantes

y se sentó en un sofá - Hana tengo hambre apúrate con la comida

Hana solo le reprendió por comilón y flojo

Ru se sintió fuera de lugar y si alguna ves sintió celos eso no fue nada para lo que sentía ahora, ese hombre era capaz de sacar sonrisas de Hana y al imaginar que hasta podía llegar a estar entre sus brazos, por favor ! era evidente que ya había estado en sus brazos, quiso molerlo a golpes, pero controlándose :

- no tienen nada serio

Edgar: no nos gustan los compromisos, mi Hana-kun viene saliendo de una relación que no le favoreció para nada y mm mi amor no me haz dicho el nombre de aquel hombre¿a caso es este sujeto o tengo razón y es Mitsui?

- te he dicho que entre Mitsui y yo no hay nada, y no, no es este hombre, él solo es compañero de equipo, nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros

- Dolió, ni siquiera dudó en sus palabras, que hasta su triste corazón casi se convence con ellas. Ru simplemente se congeló.

- bueno Rukawa estoy enfermo, quiero descansar, gracias por tu preocupación

- no

Hana le miró curioso

- no es cierto, fuimos pareja por tres años, no tienes derecho a negarlo

Hana se sorprendió, Edgar miró confundido

Ru repitió: no tienes derecho

- para mí eso ya es parte de un pasado, y el pasado no existe. Le respondió aun sorprendido el pelirrojo.

- Pero ocurrió y no tienes derecho

- Ah cállate! quien te crees para venir a decirme que puedo o no hacer

Ru calló herido por el tono de Hana más en presencia de otra persona

Hana solo caminó a la puerta y le dijo: vete y no vuelvas si yo no te invito

Ru se paró, y caminó hacia la puerta, miró al joven Edgar : cuídalo o te rompo la cara

Hana se sorprendió, Edgar solo sonrió, Rukawa se apresuró a salir.

Hana se sentía avergonzado, pero Edgar le quitó las molestias como solo el podía y sabía hacerlo...

Ru no pudo dormir esa noche tan solo el imaginar a Hana con otro lo molestaba de sobre manera, quería golpear a alguien, correr hacia la casa de Hana, atarlo y llevárselo con él… sonrió, podría amarrarlo, y quedárselo...pero ... no, ya no... su corazón recordó el te amo, suspiró, una pequeña esperanza se dibujó en su corazón...

Estar cerca de él, sabía lo fastidioso que se ponía, pero cada vez que tenía la oportunidad le visitaba, ocultaba su tristeza al verle con otro, al verle con algún amigote, o con ese antipático de Edgar, simplemente se acercaba y aunque Hana lo tratará mal a veces, bueno la mayoría de las veces, él seguía creyendo en el te amo...

Pero su carrera en EE.UU lo llamaba y no podía descuidarla, con tristeza volvía a la nueva temporada de su equipo, había que seguir viviendo, y quería ser un gran jugador para ser en ese sentido atractivo para su Hana, que con cada día que pasaba lo sentía menos suyo, pero el te amo aun le daba esperanzas...

No solo Rukawa se encaminó a EE.UU también una persona muy cercana a Hanamichi lo hizo… Mitsui..

…………………………..

Alguien tocó a su puerta, era día miércoles, Edgar no le avisó que lo visitaría, extrañado se acercó a abrirla y lo encontró, era su amigo Kogure que no lucía nada de bien.. este entró y simplemente ledijo "se marchó".. Hana entendió perfectamente...

Cansado de esperar Mitsui viajó a EE.UU. a cumplir su sueños, Kogure Cursaba su sexto año de medicina, uno más y prácticamente se hacía doctor, pero Mitsui no pudo esperar, a demás Kogure tenía familia y para ser sinceros su relación no estaba muy bien, sobre todo desde que Kogure le dijera que no quería abandonar Japón, que estudiaba para ayudar a su gente, que tenía una madre a quien cuidar... Mitsui se enfadó, su relación se volvió fría y un día así nada más le dijo me voy, y se marchó. No terminaron pero para Kogure quedó mas que claro que todo acabó, conocía a Mitsui sabía que no era el rey de la fidelidad y que no podía estar más de una semana sin actividad, rugió de rabia, de tristeza, pero ya, ya no podía hacer nada...

Hana lo escuchó y se atrevió a darle su opinión: por que no vas tras él?

- No puedo

- Pero no puedes negarle que cumpla sus metas

- Lo sé

- Por qué no te esfuerzas?

- No puedo abandonar a mi familia

- Kogure debes independizarte, tu madre debe entender que tu también tienes derecho a hacer tu vida.

- Pero ella está sola

- Y si la llevas contigo?

- Y mis estudios?

- Pero podrías terminarlos e irte con ella

- No sé si a Mitsui le guste que vivamos con ella

- Ambos deben poner de su parte, no crees?

- Y tú cuando te vas? Quizo cambiar el tema el estudiante de medicina.

- Mmm Jhon me pidió que entrara al equipo que compró su padre

- Y?

- Lo haré, me voy dentro de unas semanas

- Y cómo van las cosas con Rukawa?

- No hay nada con él

- No te ha vuelto a llamar?

- No

- Mm, verás a Mitsui? Se atrevió por fin a preguntar Kogure

- Estaremos en el mismo equipo

- Dile... no mejor no le digas nada

- Está bien como quieras

Hanamichi suspiró sintiendo pena por sus querido amigos, que a su parecer, no estaban poniendo todo de su parte para estar juntos.

...la noche cayó y los días pasaron inevitablemente ...

Kogure despidió a Hana en el aeropuerto, y ya en la noche revisaba su correo cuando encontró a Mitchy conectado, podían tener una charla por messenger, lo saludó, mas nunca obtuvo respuesta, no quiso llorar pero fueron muchos años juntos, y le amaba como a nadie, tuvo miedo de perderle, le mandó un email, pidiéndole que solo le dijera como estaba...

Ru se enteró de las próximas contrataciones y no pudo menos que reír de felicidad al saber que Hana volvía, ya estaba pensando en cambiarse a Japón, pero ahora las cosas serian más fáciles.. según él…

Hana pensó en mudarse con Mitsui, para vigilar que le fuera fiel a Kogure, pero cada vez que le preguntaba por él, Mitsui cambiaba el tema o simplemente le decía que no se metiera.

No había caso, terminó aceptando vivir con Jhon hasta estabilizarse, había decidido jugar porque echaba de menos el nivel de ese país en aquel tan amado deporte por él, y también necesitaba un poco más de dinero...ese año que estuvo en Japón terminó sus estudios de educación física, pero veía poco cierto el ejercerlo alguna vez, aunque le podría ayudar.

Mitsui después de dos semanas se dignó a contestarle a Kogure, se sentía traicionado, porque pensó que su amor le seguiría, en cambio este puso a su madre como excusa, bueno estaba bien, sabía que era razonable, pero él no podía esperar tanto o perdería la oportunidad de jugar en aquel país. Si Rukawa le caía mal era, (aunque sabía sonada infantil) porque se consideraba tan bueno como ese zorro como para estar también en EE.UU, suspiró echaba de menos a Kogure pero...

Las semanas pasaron y las vidas de nuestros personajes se estabilizaron, quizás no como todos querían.

Hana encontró departamento, Mitsui continuó jugando, pero ahora respondía los e-mail de Kogure, que nunca profundizaban solo un par de frases y un adiós

Mitsui seguía sus estudios, pero el más feliz era Ru quien ya había asistido a algunos partidos de Hana para verle, aunque no se le acercaba...

Ganaron, así que decidieron ir a celebrar, el equipo de Hana venció aunque fue un difícil encuentro y se fueron de fiesta, se lo merecían, para varear Hana se entretendría quizás con alguien. Mitsui no se sintió con ánimos y volvió a su casa. Sin poder evitarlo, como toda noche revisó su correo, para encontrar lo que siempre buscaba, solo que esta vez no esperaba lo que encontró...abrió el email que Kogure le había enviado y se encontró con ...

- Te amo... nos vemos... siempre tuyo… Kogure...

Sonrió tristemente y se sintió egoísta, quizás debió esperar un poco más... buscó la fecha de email, y sonrío al ver que era hace una pocas horas, el "nos vemos" le gustó... hace 3 meses que no le veía y por lo que sabía su amado estaba de vacaciones… tal vez, la idea pasó esperanzadora por su cabeza, pero no quiso ilusionarse.

Hana iba a beber un trago mientras buscaba pareja nocturna cuando sonó su celular, lo contestó... era su amigo ...

La noche caía, Mitsui no podía dormir pensando en tantas cosas que quiso tomar un avión e ir a esos brazos que tanto necesitaba. El timbre sonó, solo Hana podía ser a esas horas, de seguro que estaba borracho y quería asilo, se paró malhumorado a abrir..

Simplemente quedó mudo al verle parado enfrente de él, sintió un ruido de auto e imaginó quien lo trajo, le agradeció interiormente... dejando de lado su acostumbrada prudencia Kogure se le arrojó a sus brazos, fundiéndose ambos en un beso, que duró lo que demoraron en llegar a la habitación, donde intentaron apagar un poco el gritar de sus corazones que solo querían volver a ser uno...fue una noche intensa, pero muy corta para ambos...

La mañana encontró a Hana feliz por su pareja de amigos e envidiándolos, se disponía a tomar un baño cuando sintió un mareo y sin poder controlarse cayó al suelo inconsciente.

………………………….

No le gustaban los exámenes, pero Mitsui y Kogure le obligaron a hacerlo, esperaban lo peor, sobre todo después de las desordenadas noches de Hana, pero por suerte estaba todo bien, al parecer solo fue un simple mareo...los días siguieron su curso...

Hana miraba el techo de su habitación, no se sentía para nada bien, a demás últimamente había estado recibiendo flores rojas, hermosas rosas de un desconocido que firmaba con una z, jejeje suspiró, le dolía el cuerpo, tendría que ir nuevamente al doctor.

Hace cuanto qué dejó a Rukawa, ya casi hace dos años, pero por esas casualidades, se lo había seguido topando, a pesar de que a Ru no le gustaban los centros nocturnos se lo topaba en ellos, y no solo en una ocasión había terminado aceptándole un trago, aunque no tenía ningún tipo de pudor para con Ru, se paseaba con sus amantes nocturnos sin importarle que él los viera, aunque últimamente su salud estaba cada vez ocasionándole más problemas, así que tendría que ir al doctor.

De sus amigos, todo bien, Mitsui y Kogure estaban juntos, Jhon había ayudado para que Kogure lograra terminara su carrera en EE.UU a pesar de que tendría que hacer un año más. Y la madre de Kogure aceptó gustosa el irse a este nuevo país, aunque para pasar tiempo juntos esos dos, Hana tenía que cederles su departamento... suspiró nuestro pelirrojo, hoy se realizaría nuevos exámenes...

Mitsui leía el diario, en casa de Hana, donde esperaba a su amor y a ese tonto pelirrojo que tenía a su amando ocupado, estaba tranquilo, hasta que tocaron a la puerta y se encontró con un chico que traía unas hermosas flores. Las recibió y las colocó sobre un florero que encontró, en medio de la mesa del living. Siguió leyendo, hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Hana quien entró rápidamente, pero al ver las flores se detuvo se acercó a ellas tomó una en sus manos y se metió a su habitación, Kogure entró tras él pero no se veía nada de bien, Mitsui se preocupó.

- está bien mi amor?

- no Mitchy no lo está, después hablamos, prepara un poco de te

Mitsui asintió y Kogure entró a la habitación de su pelirrojo amigo

Hana acostado en la cama miraba la rosa que tenía en su mano

- Que harás? preguntó Kogure

- qué puedo hacer?

- Debes tratarte, existen posibilidades

- Solo si existe un donante

- Lo podemos encontrar

- No tengo familiares

- debes tratarte

s- é lo que haré, ya no tengo nada que perder

- iras por él?

- sí, aun le amo.. sonrió triste el pelirrojo

- él te manda esas flores, imagino lo sabías

- Sí, lo sé

- Quiero que sigas el tratamiento

- Yo veré que hago

- Hana

- Por favor estoy cansado

Kogure lo dejó tranquilo, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Continuará...

Na: aquí la historia ya empieza a tomar forma… muchas gracias por leer. Especialmente a Kaehana9 y Kinyoubi gracias por dejarme sus comentarios , me animan a seguir y por supuesto, muchas gracias a Nian: gracias por la bienvenida, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios , me alegra mucho te agrade mi fics, que tiene algunos retoques … sinceramente he pesando en escribir otro de esta pareja, pero primero debo terminar los viejitos UU … espero sus comentarios… beso… Haima.


	5. Capítulo 5

_**UN TE AMO**_

Por: Haima Yagami

_**Capitulo cinco: Decisiones**_

Rukawa, cocinaba, se le antojaron unos deliciosos panqueques, pero aunque no lequedarían como los de él, en cierto modo le daban una pizca de sabor a aquel día tan desolado y frío...era ya pasado las 5 de la tarde de un día viernes , se excusó del entrenamiento por una supuesta molestia a la muñeca derecha, por lo que estaba ya en casa , le dolía la muñeca, pero realmente quiso volver antes. Intentaba cocinar cuando inevitablemente, como hace algunas semanas venía sucediendo, aquella pregunta se hizo notar ¿hace cuanto ya no estaba con Hana¿hace cuánto me dejó? Se preguntó en voz alta...como respuesta… un suspiro... aunque no se había mantenido alejado de él, incluso le mandaba flores, firmando como z, aunque a veces se preguntaba si sabía que era él, aunque sonaba evidente, tal vez no era la única persona que le mandaba cosas, al fin y al cabo Hana era conocido, podía tener todo tipo de admiradores, y bueno el último presente a nombre de él mismo no se lo recibió, lo devolvió y aunque trato de ocultarlo, de no darle importancia, sinceramente le dolió.

Ru sonrió tristemente, un poco más y se cumplían 2 años desde que no le tenía a su lado... a pesar del reproche de ese estúpido orgullo suyo seguía llorándole, despertando en las noches asustado de perderle y al confundir el tiempo y pensar que aun estaban juntos, se levantaba en medio de la fría noche para ir a su habitación, pero al contrario de lo que sus ojos vieron en un pasado, ya no le encontraban… y era en esos momentos donde todo se aclaraba, se mostraba a sus ojos, ya no era como en el pasado cuando tras una horrible pesadilla, la de perderle, asustado se dirigía a su habitación para verle durmiendo plácidamente con todas las fresadas en el suelo, tranquilo… Se acercaba y le cubría, gentilmente, acariciando despacio su mejilla para luego salir silencioso. No podía ocultarlo siempre supo que su relación no tenía futuro, tarde o temprano Hana lo dejaría...fue tan tonto...

Aun preso de los recuerdos se sobresaltó al sentir un ruido, era el timbre, sorprendido se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero lo que sus ojos vieron le dejaron mucho más sorprendido, ido, pensando que no podía ser cierto!

Un alto y atractivo sujeto, de cabellera roja mágicamente del mismo corte y largo que llevaba en primer año de preparatoria, cuando lo vio por primera vez, le sonreía y para su mayor sorpresa cargaba un bolso grande.

Hana saludo amablemente sin poder ocultar su sonrisa al ver a ese zorro tan sorprendido y para colmo con un delantal rojo jejeje.

- puedo pasar?

Rukawa solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente haciéndose a un lado dejándole entrar para luego cerrar rápido y fuerte la puerta, como para que el visitante no se escapara.

Hanamichi dejó el bolso que traía en el suelo, cerca de los sillones, se sacó un abrigo largo negro que le cubría y lo arrojó a uno de los sillones, luego miró a Rukawa quien aun afirmaba la puerta y le pidió permiso para entrar al baño, Ru solo dijo un apenas audible sí.

Hana caminó al baño mirando sorprendido como nada había cambiado, los mismos sillones, los mismos adornos. Entró al baño para refrescarse, el viaje había sido agotador y llevaba un nudo en el estómago… era cierto, aun le amaba, pero se había comportado todo este tiempo tan indiferente, incluso había devuelto el regalo que Ru le mando para su cumpleaños, aunque se quedó con el hermoso reloj con incrustaciones de oro que el señor z le mandó, sonrió mojándose la cara, ya no era tan ingenuo ...aunque para ser sincero pensó… lo que más me asusta es que todo vuelve a ser como antes ...

Rukawa simplemente no entendía nada, tenía un caos en su cabeza y otro nada de mal en su estómago, una mezcla de hambre y nervios. En cambio, su corazón solo se agitaba de alegría, cuando un extraño olor llamó su atención, era olor a quemado, olvido los panqueques! Corrió a apagara la cocina y mientras lo hacía sintió unas carcajadas a su espalda.

-jajaja como cocinero eres un excelente basquetbolista jajaja

Ru no pudo contenerse tras sonrojarse, sus piernas temblaron, sin poder controlarlas estas le llevaron hacia él, ya no podía no...se arrojó a sus brazos y al notar que su abrazo era correspondido, al igual que en aquélla ocasión hace ya años, lloró en su pecho como un niño...

Hanamichi se sorprendió, pero tenía tantas dudas, ya lo tuvo una vez en esa misma situación, en sus brazos llorando para luego tener una fría relación, tan fría y vacía que su recuerdo le hacía daño...pero ahora que podía perder? La vida… no, esta se le escapaba… y a caso no tenía derecho a ser aunque fuera un poquito feliz? Se sorprendió al sentir a Ru temblar en sus brazos, sacudiéndose levemente por el llanto. Hana lo zamarreó un poco de los hombros:

- oye tranquilo estoy aquí… y besó aquellos, a pesar del tiempo, tan amados labios...

Ru respondió el beso calmando el llanto y apretando fuerte a Hanamichi entre sus brazos, Hana rompió el beso, pero sin alejarse del posesivo abrazo de Rukawa, quien se aferró a su cuello repitiendo un montón de "te amo", "no me dejes" y"por favor"...besando toda su cara ...pronto Hanamichi ahogado por el abrazo y los besos se alejó bruscamente dejando a Ru con el corazón en las manos.

- vamos a tu habitación, le dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo, mientras que Ru asentía lo tomaba de la mano y prácticamente lo jalaba a su habitación, pero una ves en ella al contrario de lo que Ru pensó Hanamichi se recostó tranquilamente y le llamo suave:

- ven

Se acostó a su lado encima de las fresadas, Hana le abrazó colocando su cabeza en aquel pecho de un corazón que latía agitado… y sin más se durmió...

Ru estaba completamente maravillado, lo estrechó entre sus brazos y cansado por el llanto se dejó vencer por el sueño...

Cuando Ru abrió sus ojos lo primero que hizo fue apretar a aquel cuerpo que yacía entre sus brazos, pero nada, estaba solo...pero cubierto con unas fresadas, con la atroz idea de que todo había sido un sueño se sentó bruscamente para luego salir corriendo de la habitación al sentir un ruido.

Corrió a la cocina y le vio, allí estaba, usando un delantal rojo que recordaba llevaba él hace algunas horas. Hana llevaba las mangas de la camisa arremangadas hasta los codos, cocinando algo que olía delicioso.

- despertaste zorrito dormilón

Ru en respuesta corrió hacia él abrazándolo desde la espalda hundiendo su cara en aquel cuello tan amado, provocando cosquillas al pelirrojo quien sonrió, apagó la cocina, se despegó a Rukawa, lo cual fue bastante difícil y le invitó a cenar, porque ya eran pasado las nueve de la noche.

Ru asintió reprimiendo sus ganas de abrazarlo y devorarlo a besos. Se sentó recibiendo dichoso el plato de guisado que Hana le dio y devorándose este, ya que, no podía devorar lo otro. Hanamichi hizo lo mismo, y una vez terminado el plato principal sirvió el postre : helado con nueces. Para finalmente sentarse en el sillón café, el mismo donde un tiempo atrás le esperó par decirle que se marchaba...

Ru se paro agradeciendo la comida, llevando los platos a la cocina y volviendo para sentarse en el suelo cerca de Hanamichi, apoyando su cabeza en aquellas fuertes piernas de su pelirrojo.

Hanamichi cambiaba la televisión y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a acariciar aquella cabellera negra con su mano, que no llegaba a los hombros del dueño, porque este gustaba de mantenerla corta.

Siguieron así por un rato hasta que Hanamichi cansado y consciente de que el tiempo ya no era su aliado tomó a Ru por la barbilla para mirarle y lo que vio lo hizo estremecer.

Su zorrito con las mejillas rojas y los ojos vidriosos : un "te amo tanto" salió de esos labios que Hana enternecido lo abrazó para luego llevarlo a la habitación.

Cayeron en la cama besándose apasionadamente, Hanamichi siempre quiso estar así en la habitación de ese frío zorro, y olvidando todos los miedos, por el momento, se dejó llevar dejando que Ru se posara sobre él, besándolo y recorriendo su cuerpo con unas temblorosas manos .

Lo tenía con él, en su cama, no, esta vez no podía perderle, ansioso pero con mucho amor comenzó a desnudarle, Hana respondió haciendo lo mismo con él.

Completamente desnudos en aquella habitación, enredados entre sí los encontró la bella luna que asomaba curiosa en un hermoso cielo negro, sin ninguna nube que ocultara su belleza...

Ru se abrazó fuerte a Hanamichi, parando todo movimiento, colocando su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de Hana, suspirando, sólo quería tenerle con él, nada más...

Pero el pelirrojo quería más, sorprendiendo a Ru se movió hasta quedar encime de él y sentarse en su cintura. Estiró una mano hasta su pantalón, que estaba a un lado de la cama, extrayendo un preservativo de él, lo sacó, y ante la sorprendida mirada de Ru se puso el preservativo, para luego mirarle y posándose sobre él, besarlo, aunque esta vez un tanto ausente...

Fue inevitable para el pelirrojo pensar en todas las ocasiones que había hecho lo mismo, poseer algún cuerpo para luego dormir a su lado, un beso y un adiós… y una pregunta le embargó, haría esta vez lo mismo? Sería Rukawa por una noche un amante más? Sin poder evitarlo su orgullo y su cabeza le trajeron aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, de aquellos tres años ... sin poder evitarlo tristeza y miedo lo embargaron, que crecieron de súbito, al sentir a Rukawa moverse cambiando las posiciones, no, no quería otra vez no, no caería en sus garras ...

- no quiero estar así

Ru le besaba, el tenerlo desnudo despertó en él lo que solo Hana podía hacer despertar, su deseo, y sin poder controlarse se había girado con la intención de volver a sentirlo suyo, parte de él, pero… Hana le miraba con una expresión de tristeza y enojo que lo asustaron y llenándolo a besos, recuperando la posición anterior intentó borrar.

Hana le miró, sintió desgano, no quería hacerlo, no...y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Ru...

Tiempo… "tiempo"… esa palabra vino a sus oídos haciendo que el pelirrojo angustiado buscara un beso y sin el menor tacto abriera aquellas piernas, delgadas y blancas, para acomodarse y simplemente penetrarlo.

Fue rápido y aquel dolor para Ru fue simplemente delicioso, se aferró a aquel cuerpo repitiendo los te amo, acariciando su espalda, siguiendo el ritmo que Hana impuso, uno que se hizo rápido y violento, pero ...

Hana lo tomaba y como toda vez que lo hacía se le hizo agradable, pero algo molestaba... esta vez no lo disfrutaba no, no quería seguir con eso...se detuvo para sorpresa de Ru, quien ignoraba sus pensamientos, y se retiró de su cuerpo, provocando un gemido de dolor y susto en Rukawa quien lo veía sin comprender, dejar su cuerpo y sentarse en la orilla de la cama

- no puedo, no quiero, esto no resultará, todo será nuevamente igual, yo no quiero ser tu juguete no lo soportaría… y se paró de la cama, pero al intentar dar un paso unos firmes brazos lo cogieron abrazándolo fuerte, unos labios temblorosos buscaron sus oídos prometiéndole mil cosas, jurándole amor eterno, pidiendo angustiadamente un perdón, o por lo menos otra oportunidad.

Ru aferrado a su espalda le pedía perdón, le repetía que le amaba, estaba angustiado no, no podía perderle esta vez no lo permitiría...

- por favor Hana perdóname, te amo...

Hana suspiró para besarlo, fuertemente arrojarse sobre él, recorrer su cuerpo, acomodarse entre sus piernas, volver a poseerlo, tomándolo con fuerza, pasión, ignorando su orgullo, su corazón temeroso al no querer volver a sufrir, solo dio pie a su deseo, al lado de su corazón que siempre gritó el darle otra oportunidad, el abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerlo suyo… lo tomó con fuerzas, jadeando satisfecho al sentir a Ru estremecerse entre sus brazos, gemir sin control, al sentir como se aferraba con su piernas a él haciendo de la unión algo cada vez más intenso, profundo, apasionado ... fueron uno con fuerza, dejando el pasado de lado, Hana lo quiso olvidar al igual como olvidó lo que vendría , solo quería hacerlo suyo sin pensar , fundirse en él, hacerlo suyo, solo suyo...un fuerte beso, un te amo, que salió casi en un grito de la boca de Ru, y ambos llegaron junto a un mutuo punto de mayor placer .

Hana cayó en los brazos de Rukawa, quien dichoso y exhausto lo recibió. Después de unos minutos deestar aun dentro de él, Hanamichi se alejó, dejó aquel cuerpo, se recostó a su lado… Ru buscó refugiarse entre sus brazos, un suave y para su orgullo revelador "fuiste el primero" salió de su labios, para luego buscar un beso. El beso y las palabras de Ru, hicieron a Hanamichi sonreír, lo abrazó delicadamente, dejando que este apoyara su cabeza en su pecho y juntos se durmieron...

Continuará…

Na: Muchas gracias por leer… un capítulo de reencuentro … gracias a las chicas de siempre: Kaehana9, Kinyoubi y Niam agradezco muchos su tiempo... besos, y espero les haya gustado el giro que comienza a tomar la historia … saludos… Haima.


	6. Capítulo 6

**UN TE AMO**

_POR: HAIMA YAGAMI_

**Capítulo 6: Confesiones**

Ru abrió sus ojos, estaba ...con él...juntos, con su cabeza apoyada en aquel fuerte pecho, que se movía tranquilo .

Recordar las horas anteriores le estremeció, después de tantos años habían vuelto a hacer el amor. Suspiró, pero tuvo miedo, el recordar la reacción de Hana le asustó, miedo de perderle, de no poder hacer nada para borrar aquellos tres años o por lo menos para que le perdonara... no se separó de él, se apretó más aun a su cuerpo, lo estrechó mas fuerte entre sus brazos sin querer pensar , sin hacerlo, solo sentir , sentirlo cerca, sentirlo con él.

---------------------

Las horas avanzaron, en un departamento que pertenecía a cierto jugador de basquetbol, para ser específicos en la habitación que destinó para su par de amigos, uno de estos abría sus ojos después de una agotadora noche... Michy le miró fijamente, su pareja, Kogure, ante sus movimientos abría los suyos, Mitsui se acurrucó más hacia él, a modo de reconfortar a su pareja . Kogure devolvió el gesto abrazándolo fuerte, ..._dudas_... regalándoleun beso..._preguntas_...tierno beso y antes de traer los hechos de aquella noche devuelta Kogure detuvo el beso y las pequeñas caricias para hablar.. _celos_...

- creo que debes saberlo

- Michy asiente : es muy grave?

- sí

- le ayudaremos tú y yo, además eres un gran doctor

- aun no, yo no puedo tratarle no tengo mi título, pero podemos buscar a sus familiares

- llamaremos a Jhon, creo que nos será de ayuda

- no, Hana no quiere preocuparle

- entonces

- hablaremos con Yohey

- está bien, duerme un poco más, es temprano aun

- no, llamaré a Yohey ya no tengo sueño

Kogure se sentó tomó el teléfono, y Mitsui le pasó la agenda mientras él se levantaba a preparar el desayuno.

-------------------------

Ya pasaban las 10 de la mañana cuando Rukawa abrió sus ojos nuevamente, para encontrarse solo , pero algo le dijo que no era completamente cierto, su pelirrojo estaba allí.

Se levantó, siguió el ruido que lo llevó somnoliento a la cocina .

Hana cocinaba, tantas dudas, tantos temores, tantos miedos ...cocinaba pero con la mente dividida en dos , sus temores…y los ingredientes.

Unas manos en su cintura lo trajeron a la realidad , supo de quien eran esas manos , no sólo porque era obvio , sino por conocerlas tan bien, y no por tocarlas, sino por estar tres años deseando una caricia de parte de ellas...miedos...dudas...Bajó la cabeza, temió volver a encontrar aquella mirada fría e indiferente, temió volver a ser aquel muchacho tonto , que amaba de forma tan pobre que pensaba que el amor puede sostenerse si solo existe uno, uno que cree en él , uno que ama , uno que entrega.

- suéltame

Tantas dudas y no pudo reprimir sus palabras

- no lo haré

Le dolió escuchar eso, pero no le dejaría ir así nada más, no por lo menos sin pelear.

- déjame

- si quisieras eso no estarías aquí

- suéltame

- no, y lo estrechó más hacia sí , lo apretó fuerte , se pegó a él, envolviendo sus cintura con sus brazos, escondiendo su cabeza en aquel cuello negándose a soltarlo .

Hana aun con la cabeza baja movió su mano derecha que estaba libre y apagó la cocina.

No rompió el contacto, no porque no quisiera hacerlo más bien por el cansancio que tenía su cuerpo, cansancio que quiso creer se debía a su estado emocional, tantas dudas...

Minutos pasaron hasta que Ru le soltó, pero solo para voltearle y buscar su mirada, la encontró pero esta estaba ida... vio miedo, vio dudas en ella, quiso acabarlos pero como? Lo único que encontró en ese momento como arma fue un beso, su beso, beso que para su tranquilidad le fue correspondido... _"dudas, dudas, pero no puedo detener mi cuerpo cuando está cerca de él.."_ pensó dolido Hana..

Atrás quedó el desayuno, una luchas de besos y caricias comenzó a desatarse, lucha sin palabras solo hechos, tacto, besos.

Hana lo tomó de la cintura y lo sentó en la mesita de la cocina cerca del lava platos, Ru lo envolvió con sus piernas atrapando así su cintura, Hana se negaba a abandonar esa boca, si lo hacía no era por más de un par de segundos para poder respirar.. Ru recorría con sus manos aquella cabellera bajando hacia aquella amplia espalda, introduciendo sus manos por la verde camisa sintiendo la tibia piel.

Hana gimió ante aquella atrevida caricia que intentó llegar más abajo de su cintura. Un beso profundo y Kaede perdió la compostura, de un brusco movimiento bajó de la mesita empujando a Hana sobre la mesa más grande , en el centro de la cocina, recostándolo sobre ella, acariciando atrevidamente el sexo de este incitándole , provocándole pero...

- Para, dijo repentinamente Hanamichi

Hana se detuvo, lo apartó delicadamente de él, y sonrojado prosiguió: en la mesa no, está fría.

Ru sonrió, no se dio cuenta hacia donde lo llevó solo lo hizo, el deseo de volver a sentirlo suyo lo guió, de volver a hacerle el amor, pero no, no debería ser tan exigente, un beso bastaba.

Juntos terminaron de prepara el desayuno.

Luego de desayunar Hanamichi se fue a su antigua habitación, donde sacudió un poco el polvo, mientras Ru se disculpaba por este argumentando que quería mantener todo igual, no borrar nada.

Después Hana se acostó diciendo que quería descansar, Ru se acomodó a su lado, y cuando Hana se durmió se metió entre las fresadas, acurrucándose junto a él.

Sakuragui no durmió mucho, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le despertó, quiso levantarse para ir al baño, pero unas fuertes manos aferradas a su cintura se lo impidieron, trató de zafarse de ellas, pero Rukawa dormido no se lo permitió. Cansado, mareado y molesto se dejó apretar contra el cuerpo de Kaede, quien inconsciente lo envolvió con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia si.

En el departamento de Hanamichi, Kogure terminaba de almorzar, Michy era un gran cocinero, pero estaba preocupado, aunque no solo por Hana, también por... cansado de esperar, de guardar esa pregunta que estaba seguro podría significar una lucha campal con Mitsui habló.

- Michy

- Si, le dijo este recogiendo los platos para lavarlos

- Hubo alguien en los meses que estuvimos separados?

- No

- Mírame cuando me contestes, no pudo evitar sonar enfadado e incrédulo.

Mitsui no contestó, caminó hacia el lavaplatos dispuesto a terminar con la loza.

- Mitsui, llamó Kogure

- importa eso?

- solo quiero saber, después veremos si importa

- por qué

- sabes lo celoso que soy

- olvídalo

- te amo, solo dime la verdad

- no hubo nadie, respondió volteando y mirándolo a los ojos, no hubo nada

Kogure suspiró, le dolía, le mintió, le mintió mirándolo a los ojos, le dolía...

Mitsui se volteó par terminar con los platos.

Kogure no dijo nada, se fue a la habitación que compartió la pasada noche con Mitsui.

Hanamichi cocinó, comieron en la cama, ahora terminaban el postre, frutillas con crema jeje, con Hana de mesa, para ser exactos, Ru tenía su pocillo encima del pecho de Hanamichi comiendo él y dándole a este en la boca con su cuchara , quien recibía divertido las frutillas que Ru le daba. Y comía unas galletas dándole también de ves en cuando unas a Rukawa.

Un teléfono sonó, era le celular de Sakuragui, quien se sacó el helado y a Ru de encima y se levantó a contestar ...

- aló

- hola irresponsable

- jeje espera

- puedes salir, le dijo amablemente a Rukawa, Ru le miró extrañado, pero no quiso decir nada, simplemente se levantó y salió de la habitación.

- Estas con él, preguntó Kogure

- Sí y tú que tal

- Hana escucha debes tratarte

- Lo sé

- Sí, pero no veo que hagas algo

- Yo veré eso

- No más de dos semanas me escuchaste

- Esta bien

- Es por tu bien

- Sí lo se

- Oye

- Que

- Le pregunté eso a Mitsui

- que?

- Tu sabes, que no soy un estúpido

- Yo no le vi con nadie y

- Y si lo hubieses hecho no me lo dirías

- Kogure que importa eso tu y él están jun

- Importa, porque él, me lo negó

- Sí pero te ama y

- Adiós, lo siento no quiero molestarte ya tienes suficiente adiós

- Kogure espera oye… Kogure le cortó la llamada

Diablos! Hanamichi suspiró, tendría que hacer algo por ese par, pero él sabía, bueno sospechaba, que no era solo eso lo que molestaba a Kogure, pero qué más podría ser, diablos! Salió para buscar a Ru, quien molesto hacía jugo de naranja.

Rukawa no le miró, solo estaba concentrado en su labor, Hanamichi suspiró y se sentó en el sillón, cada vez que Rukawa se enfadaba no decía nada, simplemente se ponía a hacer jugo de naranja o a ordenar, cuando ordenaba la casa entera era porque estaba realmente enojado, el jugo era solo un poco de enojo… luego cuando la juguera dejó de dar vueltas... el pelirrojo se animó a hablar

- era Kogure

- …. Ru no dijo nada

- se preocupa por mí

- …. Ru no le miró

- no quise ofenderte

Rukawa vaseó el contenido de la juguera en un jarro, le echo azúcar, lo revolvió y luego lo vaseó en dos vasos ofreciéndole uno a Hanamichi:

- gracias

- no me incumben tus cosas, habló finalmente Rukawa parado enfrente de él

- no te enojes

- no lo he hecho

- a no?

- lo siento

- no Ru, yo lo siento, solo me llamaba para saber como estoy y bueno para hablar , le dijo bebiendo el jugo y luego atrayendo a Kaede tomándolo de la cintura con el brazo libre hasta sentarlo en sus rodillas , quedando los dos en el sofá.

Rukawa se bebió su jugo, luego bebió lo que le quedaba a Hana, y después le besó profundamente...

Después de unos cuantos besos se fueron a la habitación de Ru, donde el zorrito volvió a entregarse a Hanamichi.

La noche llegó estrellada y hermosa...

Mitsui se recostó a lado de Kogure quien se encontraba en la cama hablando por teléfono con Mito. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Kogure, quien al colgar se levantó bruscamente y entró al baño, para salir a la media hora.

Michy le miraba desde la cama vestido con su pijama negro de seda .

Kogure salió solo con una bata secándose el pelo, se metió a la cama y sin pensar ni dar tiempo para que Mitsui le dijera algo, lo besó apasionadamente, y se dejó llevar.

Besos, caricias, gemidos, pero cero palabras... Mitsui lo tomó fuerte, rápido, violento...

Se movía ansioso sobre él, haciéndolo suyo, amándolo, pidiéndole de la única forma que sabía, perdón, perdón por su estupidez, por no haber sido capas de serle fiel ...

Kogure se aferró a aquella espalda maldiciendo a aquel que también pudo tocarla.

Mitsui aceleró el ritmo, Kogure gimió fuerte, mezcla de dolor y placer que le llenaban todos los sentidos... envolvió fuerte aquella cintura con sus piernas, mordió aquel cuello, gritó su nombre y juntos llegaron al orgasmo.

Mitsui se dejó descansar sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, apoyó su cabeza en aquel tan hermoso pecho para él, y al sentir que Kogure recuperaba la respiración se decidió hablar:

- lo siento mucho

- no ni im

- sí, sí importa, te mentí

- lo sabía

- perdóname yo no solo te fui infiel también te mentí

- no importa.. ya nada importa , solo que esta ves es la última que tengo sexo contigo.

Mitsui se asustó, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de Mitsui sobre la cama, se levantó quedando sobre él, pero sin aplastarle, mirándolo a los ojos, cara a cara.

- Que. Le preguntó perplejo

- lo que oíste

- Lo siento no, no me vas a dejar por eso Kogure por favor yo

Kogure se levantó, ignorando a su amante y entró nuevamente al baño, para tomar una ducha, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Mitsui se quedó confundido sin saber que hacer, que decir.

Con la ducha tibia sobre su cuerpo cansado, dolido triste, celoso, Kogure intentaba recuperar la calma ysus decisiones… al salir del baño Mitsui dormía, eso creyó, se fue a la otra habitación, la de Hanamichi.

Mitsui triste, al igual que cuando descubrió que la amaba y sufrió por creerle un imposible, volvía a derramar lágrimas, a sentir temor… envuelto en las sábanas de ahora aquella fría cama, su rostro se cubrió de lágrimas…

El día domingo llegó en su plenitud, Hanamichi se levantó un tanto alegre y más tranquilo que los días anteriores, podría decir que de los últimos dos años.

En la cocina Rukawa preparaba el desayuno.

Mientras que Mitsui en el departamento de Sakuragui no se atrevía a levantarse a pesar de sentir los movimientos de Kogure fuera del cuarto.

Kogure abrió la puerta bruscamente, sus ojos buscando a Mitsui, quien ante la acción se sentó en la cama, aun dentro de las fresadas, Kogure iba a decir algo, pero calló y bajó la mirada

- vamos dilo sé lo que pasa, le enfrentó Mitsui

- yo

- cuantas veces tendré que decirlo te amo a ti y lo que tuve en un pasado no fue nada más que mero sexo

- pero yo no te lleno si fuera así no necesitarías de otros

- por favor mi amor te amo, con el único que he hecho el amor es contigo, saca esa estúpida idea de que no me llenas.

- Pero si yo bastara no te hubieras metido con otros.

- Sé que no lo justifica, pero no te tenía a mi lado me sentía traicionado porque no me seguiste

- Van ya dos veces Mitsui

- Lo sé, y lo siento mucho, pero con Sirio fue antes de ser tu pareja y con el otro, fue cuando estábamos separados.

- Yo ya no sé, estoy confundido, no sé si lo nuestro merece que sacrifique mi sueño de ser doctor en Japón.

- Cuantos años retrasé venir a los EE.UU. por esperarte

- Yo ya no sé si lo que tenemos mereció tu retraso, no lo sé

- Qué pasa Kogure que es lo que realmente te molesta

- no lo sé

- no me mientas, no son mis pasadas aventuras

Kogure suspiró, y aun con la mirada baja continuó hablando

- Siento que ya no es lo mismo ya no creo en esto, en lo que tenemos

- No es justo yo te amo, tal ves necesitamos renovar lo nuestro tal ves

- Mitsui

- Deja de llamarme así basta! suena tan frío

- No me nace llamarte de otro modo, necesito tiempo solo tiempo, me iré a Japón para ayudar a Hana.

- Yo también iré

- debes quedarte el equipo te necesita

- mi amigo también

- no te quiero cerca , no entiendes necesito tiempo!

Le dolió el tono, por dios le gritó! ...

- está bien, tendrás tu tiempo, pero si Sakuragui me necesita yo le ayudaré.

Kogure salió de la habitación, Mitsui se levantó, se arregló y se fue a su departamento, la madre de Kogure sabía de las dudas de su hijo, por lo que ya tenía sus cosas arregladas, y cuando su hijo llamó tomo todo y se fue con él. Cuando Mitsui llegó encontró el departamento solo.

Que problema tenía Kogure? Eran tantas cosas, era el ambiente, el idioma, los nuevos amigos de Mitsui, el sentirse excluidos por ellos, era el ya no disfrutar cuando estaban en la cama, eran los celos de haberle sabido con otro, era el deseo de volver a su país, era el deseo oculto de tener una familia, sonrió amargamente al arrojarse al sillón para esperar a su madre... era el oculto deseo de ser padre...

Almorzaron tranquilamente Hana y Ru, conversaron de trivialidades, y al llegar el día a su fin se durmieron, en la misma cama, juntos...

El lunes a fuerza de empujones de parte de Hana salió Ru de su departamento para ir a entrenar, pero en el entrenamiento acusó de un terrible dolor de muñeca, cabeza y dificultad para respirara, por lo que se le dio licencia después de extrañamente al revisarle el doctor, sufrir de un mareo.

- jejejeje reía Hanamichi al escuchar a Rukawa quien le contaba lo "enfermito" que estaba y las indicaciones que le dio el doctor.

- Pobrecito tendré que cuidarte

- Sí decía Rukawa poniendo carita de pena, dejando a Hana divertido, era con él como siempre quiso que fuera...

La semana pasó tranquila, salieron a comer, al cine, a caminar uno junto al otro por algún lugar tranquilo, pero por lo cansado que Hanamichi se sentía , evitó intimar con Ru a pesar de compartir la misma cama.

Nuestra otra pareja no se vio en toda la semana, Kogure, a pesar de los ruegos de su madre quien ya aceptaba incluso le gustaba la relación de su hijo con Mitsui, no quiso llamarle.

El día viernes por la noche Hana se sentía mejor, y olvidándolo todo, pasado , futuro, como le hubiese gustado poder pedírselo en un pasado, lo hizo... estando los dos acostados, decidió hablarle…seguía siendo un tonto enamorado…

- Ru

- mmm

- quiero hacer el amor contigo

Ru sonrió y Hana se sorprendió, se le estaban haciendo familiares esas sonrisas: yo también lo deseo

- no te parece muy cursi

- si, pero mm me gusta

Hana le besó, lo abrazó posándolo encima de él, dejando que lo desvistiera y haciendo lo mismo con él... besos caricias, Ru no paró de decirle que le amaba, ni cuando le desnudó, incluso entre besos, ni cuando bajó por aquel cuerpo desnudo, hasta llegar a aquel punto que nunca antes, en un pasado tocó, pero esta vez lo hizo suyo, lo tomó, lo disfrutó, íntimamente sin prejuicios, ignorando cualquier indicio de orgullo… le dio placer, lo hizo suyo.

No paró de besarlo, de acariciarlo y como lo deseó durante toda esa semana, durante todos esos meses lejos de él, volvió a entrar en ese cuerpo, despacio, besando aquel rostro que ante la invasión se tensó… Su siempre lejano Kaede encima de él, besándolo, mirándolo a los ojos, con sus manos, una apoyada, para no caerle con todo el peso, al lado de su cuerpo, y la otra sobre el sexo de su amante, amado, dándole placer, entrando en su cuerpo, en él...

Hana acariciaba esa espalda, no quiso agarrarse de las sábanas, como en un pasado, no quiso eso, se aferró a su espalda, arañó esta cuando fue mas profundo, mas rápido, mordió el cuello de Ru, cuando fuera de control Kaede se apretó a él, entrando mas profundo aun, más rápido aun, llegando juntos al clímax, pero ahora uno mutuo, sin mirada de hielo, sin lágrimas de frustración, sin sentirse humillado, sin sentirse usado, sin sentirse enfermo, no ya no, ninguno volvió a permitir que los sentimientos de un pasado se adueñaran de su nueva relación.

Durmieron abrazados y despertaron juntos...

----------------------

Los días pasaron entre romance, besos, películas, deliciosas cenas, pero algo molestaba a Rukawa… desde aquellapasadanoche donde Hana se le entregó,de manera delicada y tierna su pelirrojo le alejaba cuando las cosas se tornaban muy íntimas, y a demás su Hanamichi no se veía muy bien, pero al preguntarle solo decía que estaba cansado, Ru recordó que su nivel deportivo bajó, que estaba al parecer con licencia, pero Hana no decía nada, no le respondía a sus dudas, se las sacaba con besos que le hacían olvidarlas por un rato, pero aun le molestaban.

Un día de madrugada en medio de la semana, Hanamichi se sostenía casi inconsciente del lava manos, no podía seguir retrasando más el tratamiento, no más...

El día viernes cansado y consciente de no poder seguir ocultando su enfermedad frente a Ru, decidió irse.

Arregló sus cosas aprovechado de haber mandado a Ru a comprarle papitas fritas, porque se moría por comerlas, arregló sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse, pero un mareo lo detuvo, impidiéndole el poder salir, teniendo que sentarse en el sillón café, para no caer, sin siquiera lograr encender las luces del living , por lo que cuando el sol se ocultó, a los minutos, la sala se quedó a oscuras, con Hana tratando de reponerse sin lograrlo hacer a tiempo.

Rukawa abrió la puerta y sintió temor, al encender la luz le vio sentado en el sillón, un bolso a sus pies… le trajo malos recuerdos… se acercó para besarle y para su tranquilidad el beso se le correspondió, al separarse.

- voy a poner las papas en un plato

- Kaede me voy

- Ru miró triste: por que?

- Debo hacerlo

- Volverás cierto

- No lo sé

- Hay otra persona

- No

- Hice algo mal

- No, soy yo

- Podemos arreglarlo

Hana ya recuperado se paró tomó el bolso y caminó hacia la puerta, Ru se abrazó a él, por la espalda lo envolvió con sus brazos desde la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo escondiendo su cara entre e cuello y el hombro de Hana.

- Ru yo no, yo ... me estoy muriendo

Por que lo dijo, por que? A modo de reproche por sentir que desperdiciaron años, por que lo dijo? Tal vez porque necesitaba que sus labios lo modularan lo reconocieran para poder por fin lograr aceptarlo...

Rukawa se estremeció, tuvo la certeza mortal de que debía tomar esas palabras de forma literal y de que eran ciertas, que no pudo evitar abrazarlo más fuerte.

- Ru por favor déjame

- no

- déjame, debo irme no me siento muy bien tengo que tratarme

- iré contigo

- no, suéltame y de un movimiento brusco se zafó de él.

Pero al intentar salir una fuerte mano lo jaló de un brazo haciéndole caer sobre el sillón.

- Que, que se significa todo esto!

- Ya lo dije, contesto Hana tranquilamente, pero bajando la vista , no debió haberle dicho, no debió buscarle… para qué, no, solo hacía las cosas más difíciles

El corazón le dolía, esas palabras se cernían sobre él de una manera dolorosamente oscura _"Me estoy muriendo"_

- te estas muriendo!

- Si te preocupa que te contagiara te informo que lo que tengo no se pega.. habloó con una irónica sonrisa en el rostro el pelirrojo

- No me interesa eso, habla claro que tienes!

- Leucemia

Ru calló confundido, dolido, Hana se paró, tomó su bolso, pero al pasar por el lado de Rukawa este lo tomó de ambos brazos haciéndole que le mirara..

-es la verdad, déjame ir

- crees que es así de facil?

- Que. El pelirrojo lo observó confundido, soltando el bolso…

- Vienes, me haces el amor, te entregas a mí, me llenas de besos, me das esperanza y después simplemente me dices que te estás muriendo y te LARGAS!

- Rukawa yo

- Sé que fui un bastardo sé que eso tres años los odias pero no merezco esto no es justo!

- Si crees que te miento

- no! Se que no lo haces y no es justo! Yo, tu eres mío no dejaré que te vayas y que enfrentes esto solo

- quiero hacerlo solo

- no ahora, siéntate , lo empujó suavemente al sillón tomó el bolso : iré por mis cosas te acompañaré

Hana le arrebató el bolso : no te prometí nada solo fue una simple aventura no fue nada

- no responderé a eso, sé que mientes

- no te prometí nada, no soy tuyo y esto lo haré solo sin ti , no te QUIERO CONMIGO YA NO!

Ru le miró atónito

Hana salió dando un portazo...

Ru se fue a su habitación...

Continuará...

Na. Gracias por leer, y disculpen la demora, Kaehana9, Kinyoubi y Niam, lo siento… pero he aquí el capítulo, con ciertos retoques, y bueno creo un tanto largito.. muchas gracias por sus comentarios… también gracias a ti Saku, me alegra te gustes mis viejitos fics de SD… saludos… Haima.


	7. Chapter 7

**UN TE AMO**

Por Haima Yagami

**_Capítulo 7¿Dime Por Qué?..._**

Hanamichi salió dudoso, "mentira, mentira!" le gritaba su conciencia, "lo que más quieres es tenerle contigo reconócelo temes, temes morir solo, le temes a la muerte... porque dejaras de verle".

En su habitación Rukawa cogió ropa, dinero, tarjetas de crédito, los metió en un bolso y salió rápidamente.

¿Mareo, debilidad¿queé lo hizo detenerse? y ¿no parar el taxi que pasó enfrente de él? No supo, mentía, sabía con vergonzosa certeza qué fue...

Ru le vio. Corrió hacia él lo tomó de un brazo pero no se atrevió a girarlo

¿Cómo no reconocer que mano que dedos sujetan así, "patético…" unas lágrimas traicioneras y delatoras se escaparon de sus ojos, soltó el bolso y se abrazó a él, no le quería lejos, por eso no paró el taxi, le quería con él, y al contrario de lo que le dijo a Kogure, tenía miedo, temía morir.

Kaede le abrazó fuerte, controló su tristeza e intentando mantener la calma sonrió con ternura

- Tu y yo juntos en esto y en todo.

Hana buscó un beso y este se le correspondió, al separarse lo miró divertido:

- estamos en la calle

- no me importa

Tomaron un taxi y partieron juntos por Kogure.

---------------------------

Mitsui golpeó, su querida señora Yoana abrió.

- hola querido

- puedo pasar?

- sí, claro, Hana llamó llega en unos minutos

- quiero verle

Kogure arreglaba lo último en la habitación que ocupaba, al sentir alguien llegar salió, pensando que era Hana

- bueno pelirrojo tonto va...

calló al ver a Mitsui sentado en el living

- buenas noches dijo este

- Buenas, respondió Kogure y volvió a la habitación, su madre solo suspiró.

Hana se apoyó en el hombro de Rukawa y durmió durante el camino. Rukawa tuvo que contenerse para no gritar por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, "no es justo" no paraba de repetirse, pero sabía debía ayudar, apoyarle, no dejarle solo, y aunque sonara egoísta era una gran oportunidad para demostrarle cuanto le quería y que ya no era él mismo, pero también podía ser la última oportunidad.

Al llegar subieron silenciosos al departamento que estaba en un segundo piso, Hana abrió y con Ru tomado de la mano entró, caminaron al living donde encontraron a la señora Yoana y Mitsui conversando.

- Hola, saludó simplemente Hana

Ru bajó la vista ante la mirada apática que Mitsui le lanzó.

- Hola cariño, se levantó la señora para acercarse a Hana y mientras este se inclinaba hacia ella apretarle la cara con ambas manos a modo de cariño, luego miró de reojo a Ru e ignorándole tomó a Hana de la mano y lo llevó a sentarse, Hana soltó a Ru quien se quedó parado con ambos bolsos muy incómodo.

La mujer llamó a Kogure y se fue a la cocina. Kogure salió un tanto molesto, tenía razones para estarlo

- ya pensaba que no llegabas, pero al ver a Rukawa su mirada se volvió realmente severa

- Sakuragui vamos a la habitación, tengo algunas cosas que decirte en privado

Ambos fueron a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si

Mitsui se paró y tomó los bolsos, Ru no lo impidió.

- Bueno, ya lo trajiste gracias puedes irte

- No, yo

- No? Mira no sé si sabes

- Lo de su enfermedad

- Entiendo, ya lo sabes, Bueno, necesita tranquilidad

- Le acompañaré

- Que!

- Yo decido con quien quiero estar Mitsui no te metas.. Habló Hana entrando molesto al living

- Oh! lo siento como no me acuesto contigo no tengo voz cierto?

- No dije eso

- Está bien ya entendí ni Kogure ni tu me quieren aquí mejor me largo

- No digas eso claro que no

- es lo mejor dijo, serio Kogure

- Diablos! Si tienen problemas entre ustedes no nos metan a nosotros, los miró molesto Hanamichi

- ya te lo dije Sakuragui no estoy de acuerdo conque nos acompañe Rukawa

- ese no es el punto, dijo Hanamichi, Mitsui muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, de verdad gracias amigo, solo te pido que ayudes al equipo y por mí respetes a Rukawa

- Mitsui Suspiró molesto: lo haré y siento lo que dije se le acercó y lo estrechó fuerte

- si te mueres nunca te lo perdonaré

- tonto, haré lo posible

- No, lo imposible, un beso en la mejilla y miró a Kogure: y tu no olvides lo importante que eres para mí.. y salió sin esperar escuchar nada de él, y él no dijo nada, solo bajó la vista… necesitaba tiempo

Rukawa se acercó a Hana buscando que le dijera que se quedara con él, Hanamichi lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió: el avión parte mañana a las 7:00 A.M. Vamos al departamento por lo que necesites

- no, dijo Kogure, que vaya él tu descansa

- no, contigo de ese genio no descansaré, a demás yo no soy el idiota que deja a la persona que ama irse sin siquiera un adiós.

- es asunto mío

- ves con ese genio, no gracias prefiero trasnochar

Salieron del departamento.

- ¿por que se pelearon? preguntó Rukawa

- No lo sé, dudas, celos, cosas que no concuerdan entre ellos.

- me parecían una pareja perfecta

- gracias a dios no existen las parejas así

- ¿por?

- jaja sería aburrido, no crees mal amante

- cállate torpe

- zorro

Y Ru quiso llorar… ¿hace cuanto que no le oía decirle así, quiso llorara por todos eso años que al pensarlos como días le hacían sentir que se merecía él perderle, pero no así, le prefería con otro o con otra, en otros brazos, pero vivo y feliz. Se mordió el labio para tranquilizarse, y Hana sin mirarle pensando en que se enfadaría por el insulto lo jaló bajando rápido las escaleras con él tomado de una mano... no hablaron en el trayecto, Hana volvió a dormir, y Ru reconoció que estaba distinto, mas delgado, había perdido un poco su color, sus ojos no brillaban como antes… y algo en él se rompió, unas lagrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus ojos, las secó al instante y agradeció lo oscuro de la noche y que Hana durmiera… sintió temor, deseó pedir ayuda pero se vio solo, no, debía apoyarle, sostenerle, nunca dejaría que se lo arrebataran fácilmente, no, lucharía por él, aunque fuera contra la misma muerte, acarició sus cabellos y dejó su mente vagar, evitando pensar, en ella, egoísta, egoísta y respetada dama de negro...

Hana abrió los ojos cuando Ru con un dulce beso en la mejilla le dijo que ya habían llegado, no durmió, todo el trayecto también pensó, y su orgullo que desde que supo de su enfermedad estaba mas alerta sintiendo que podían sentir lástima por él, se inquietó y le hizo pensar, pensar y desterrar una pregunta que siempre estuvo, pero que hace unos años escondió, enterró fieramente bajó tierra, una tierra de pensamientos, esa tierra de la conciencia, pero al no ser verdadera, tangible, los vientos de la duda hacen que simplemente desaparezca... ¿por que siempre fue así? por que... solo llegó a él en esas al parecer incompletas palabras pero él las entendió muy bien.

Bajaron en silencio, subieron al departamento, Ru arreglaba sus cosas, pensando en como hacer con su equipo, pero realmente esto no le preocupaba del todo, y Hana sentado en el sofá pensaba, a Ru le pareció extraño, pero todo lo explicaba con un debe estar cansado...

Y no lo soportó más, lo que le llevó a abrazarle fue miedo, y descubrió que no fue tanto como quiso creer el miedo de perderle, sino fue el miedoa perderse, sí, de desaparecer, nunca en su vida se preguntó que había más allá, su padre le enseñó que había un mundo esperándolo un mundo de paz, pero siempre creyó que fue para que superara su partida, ahora él sinceramente temía, era desconocido y en cierto modo temía a lo desconocido, como todo mortal, y saber eso le hizo aferrarse a él, a él que tenía vida, aferrarse buscando un poco para él...

¿Por qué las dudas que creyó enterrar hace años volvieron? a pesar de que según él en un pasado hallaron respuesta, la respuesta de: de seguro Rukawa dio mucho a alguien que le defraudó, por eso con un corazón dolido y roto, que se congeló para evitar ser herido nuevamente creando así una armadura de hielo, se comportaba así, le trataba de ese modo tan distante, a momentos tan hiriente, tan frío... la respuesta se fue con el viento de la duda de sus pensamientos, pero ¿era eso realmente cierto, en esos momentos su corazón enamorado le dijo que sí, y creyendo ingenuamente en eso, se propuso devolver calor a aquel corazón que él tanto amaba, pero ahora como ya un hombre de más años, como alguien que ha llorado y ha visto más que en un pasado, dudó de esto, y quiso saber, no moriría sin saberlo, no, se asustó: que ciertas sonaron sus palabras… que cercana sintió aquella dama oscura, pero sacándose sus miedos se decidió a por fin saber la verdad...

Rukawa ya tenía todo listo, se acercó a Hana que al parecer dormía pero en realidad pensaba - Hana nos vamos? Le preguntó dulcemente

- Rukawa

Que le llamara así le pareció extraño

- por que, dime por qué?

- No entendió: que pasa?

- Por que fuiste tan frío durante esos tres años?

Lo dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, mirada penetrante que no aceptaría silencio...

- Lo siento

- Ya lo sé, pero quiero saber por qué

Por que? A veces ni él lo sabía, no, dijo su orgullo ahora abatido por todas las veces que quiso tomar el control pero no lo logró: mi padre, mi sexo, mis planes, mi vida, vergüenza, orgullo, se dijo así, y encontró que nada lo justificaba.

Pero Hana repitió la pregunta agregando un

- Merezco saberlo, he sido sincero contigo

Y sintió que podía perder todo por sus palabras, sintió que lo dejaría cuando le oyera y tuvo miedo, pero la insistencia de Hana solo lo apremiaban deseando poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas

- Ru no tengo toda mi vida, le dijo sonriéndole y Ru al ver esa sonrisa se sintió con miedo, pero un poco mas de confianza

- Fueron tantas tonteras Hana

- como cuales?

Ru respiró hondo y prosiguió, que fuese lo que la vida quisiera, no podía mentir a tales ojos, no ya no, a él no...

- Éramos, somos, dos hombres, no está bien

Hana no mostró ningún indicio de enojo, Ru se tranquilizó y prosiguió

- era algo poco convencional, fuera de lugar, yo, mi padre me hubiese matado

- el mío también, dijo Hana sorprendiendo a Rukawa que no pensaba hablaría

- a palos, volvió a hablar Hana, jeje y le sonrió, Ru se animó y continuó

- sentí vergüenza, que me miraran mal, siempre me tacharon de diferente, y esto me hacía serlo aun más, mi madre siempre quiso que le diera nietos, mi padre, su recuerdo, el depender de otro, lo siento, me sentía enfermo, diferente yo...

Al parecer todo se detuvo en una palabra "vergüenza", Hana oyó aquello y sus pensamientos se estancaron, Rukawa sentía vergüenza de lo que eran, de ellos, dos hombres en una cama, dos personas del mismo género no pueden amarse, sonrió a sus adentro¿amarse, y se desconcertó, él, siempre se sintió inquieto por ser ambos hombres, pero nunca sintió vergüenza, nunca dudó en contestar que le amaba cuando alguien se lo preguntaba, nunca, nunca sintió aquello porque le amaba, pero, "tonto, dos hombres no pueden amarse", sonrió ahora lo exteriorizó, y Ru se desconcertó, Hana se paró, y volvió a reír, pero su risa era diferente, triste, quebrada, al parecer se le caía a pedazos todo lo que siempre creyó, claro, lo trató como basura solo por su maldita vergüenza, pero ¿acaso no fue él quien lo buscó¿no fue él quien llegó llorando a sus brazos, quien le dijo te amo, quien le hizo el amor¿no fue él, Pero él le tenía vergüenza entonces ¿por qué le buscó, "pero tonto Sakuragui", pensó, "dos hombres no pueden amarse", y recordó la otra palabra de Rukawa: "es enfermo"… y por fin su cristal, cristal, sí, así calificó a su amor, a sus planes, cayó hecho trizas, por dos palabras, vergüenza y enfermo.. sí, eran una vergüenza y estaban enfermos.

Ru le miraba sin atreverse a hablar, estaba desconcertado.

Hasta que Hana habló mirándole serio, muy serio

- Sí, tienes razón, dos hombres no pueden amarse

- Hana no

- y, le dijo, cortándole haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se callara: eso los hace ser enfermos

- Hana no, yo sé que no ya no me importa ya

- Rukawa Kaede

Ru le miró confundido

- tienes razón, no está bien, Jhon siempre me lo ha dicho: búscate una chica ten una familia. Sabes? yo sé que es lo que separa a mis amigos Mitsui y Kogure, lo sé, la madre de Kogure me lo dijo, y sabes? nunca al parecer podrán remediar. Kogure quiere ser padre- sonrió - y sabes? ahora recuerdo que yo también, sí, quiero ser el padre que nunca tuve, aunque yo no tengo problemas en adoptar, como Kogure o Mitsui, pero creo que no puedo serlo, Kaede?

Al parecer la conversación iba para otro lado Rukawa se tranquilizó, Hana hablaba calmado

- Kaede, prosiguió, te gustaría adoptar un niño, dime sin mentir

Kaede desconcertado sin poder mentirle a eso ojos, respondió:

- solo, no es necesario, es decir, un niño necesita un padre y una madre

- sí, tienes razón, eso es lo que opina Kogure -sonrió- pero se aleja de lo que opino yo, para mí y para mi amigo Michy un niño más que eso necesita amor- sonrío - pero somos enfermos y además le daremos vergüenza.

El semblante del pelirrojo cambió y lo vio, lo vio y lo sintió muy molesto, dolido, enojado y Ru se estremeció.

- Hana yo ya no pienso así, yo te amo por favor no peleemos por eso no vale la pena yo he aprendido

- calla, no hay nada más que decir nada- y le miró con furia, fuego en sus ojos- nada- repitió y se encaminó a la puerta,- no me sigas-, le dijo al abrirla y sentir los pasos de Rukawa,- o este enfermo te romperá la cara.

Y salió del departamento, Ru quedó paralizado, percibió odio, algo horrible en sus palabras.. Rukawa simplemente se dejó caer sobre el sillón y cubrió su rostro con amabas manos, sorprendido, sintiéndose estúpido, qué podía decirle, nunca ni siquiera cuando le dejo, le habló así, se sintió tonto, pudo mentir y no lo hizo, pudo... todo fue silencio...lágrimas descendieron por su rostro.

Rabia, una rabia que le consumía, se sentía enfermo, nuca lo pensó así, no, una vez algo de eso pensó, pero de inmediato se lo consultó a Mitsui, este como respuesta lo llenó de balones de basquetbol por sus tonteras. Quizás su respuesta para con Ru era demasiado radical, tal vez era normal sentirse así, pero le pareció tan estúpido.

Esta bien, reflexionó, si le avergonzaba, bueno, podrían haberlo ocultado, pero al recordar como le trataba se dio cuenta que su vergüenza era tal, que le negaba caricias, era tal su sentirse enfermo que le negaba una simple caricia, no pedía una apasionada, solo que rozara su rostro, solo algo así… sonrió, "por eso solo entraba en mí, evitando tocarme, evitando besarme, porque, gracioso y obvio, le avergonzaba, se sentía enfermo"… "enfermo", se repitió… ¿ y si solo era un enfermo, un ser humano que salió con problemas sicológicos, como algunos calificaban la homosexualidad, y eso de amor era solo un pretexto, "enfermo y vergüenza"…

El pelirrojo se marchó, tomo un taxi y volvió a su departamento, al llegar no le habló a Kogure, solo entró a su habitación, se recostó tomando algo para dormir que la madre de Kogure le dio, y se durmió… sentía rabia, se sentía estúpido, y se sintió más usado que nunca, tal vez hasta por la misma vida que le hacía creer en un amor que no era tal, que podía incluso ser algo enfermo... una vergüenza...

Continuará…

Na: Hay diox que manía mía en esos tiempos de complicar las cosas, jiji, mm aun sigo siendo así…auch.. bueno espero haya sido de su agrado el capítulo (aunque lo dudo) , pero hay cosas que aclarar, no puedo dejarlos juntos ignorando su pasada relación, cierto?... Muchas gracias por leer, gracias especialmente a las chicas de siempre: Kaehana9, Kinyoubi y aunque no la vi en el pasado capítulo: Nian, gracias por seguir el fics. Sakura, gracias por tus reviews, me animas a seguir y Gracias a Mari, gracias por tu comentario. Besos.. Haima.


	8. Chapter 8

UN TE AMO

Por: Haima Yagami 

Capítulo 8: _"Tres Años"_

Y la caja de recuerdos que existe en nuestra mente se abre para mostrarnos a veces los momentos que atesoramos en nuestro corazón y a veces los momentos que nos destrozaron el corazón. Y se abre sin permiso a pesar de nuestros ruegos y se abre sin permiso a pesar de nuestro orgullo... y se abre esperando que algo bueno saquemos de todo eso, que por cuyo consuelo o desgracia ya no existe, solo es parte de una mente que no olvida y a veces de un corazón que tampoco lo hace... solo es, solo son recuerdos...

Aquella noche, días después de su aniversario, decidió darle otra oportunidad, la última; entró a la habitación de Kaede y se sentó a su lado, él estaba cubierto con las fresadas, no dormía, Hana se inclino para estar más cerca, se acomodó a su cuerpo, al cuerpo de ese hombre, pero nada, "un vete que tengo sueño" fue lo único acompañado ante su silencio por un: estas sordo que no escuchas, vete!… La última oportunidad terminó con eso, gritos, humillación... Pero en esos momentos Ru dudaba, sentía que terminaría estallando, pero no sabía con certeza cual sería su reacción, el abrazarle y decirle cuanto le amaba, o apartarle para siempre de su lado, no lo sabía...y demoró demasiado en escoger su reacción...

Una habitación oscura, dos cuerpos sobre la cama, dos cuerpos que se hacen uno, rítmicamente pero dudas, dudas en uno de esos dos cuerpos...

¿Se hacen uno realmente, eso es hacer el amor, no, estos cuerpos no se hacen uno, no...uno se entrega al otro, uno somete su cuerpo su corazón al ritmo del otro, se unen en ritmo pero no en sentimiento, uno alejado del otro, uno que toma , posee , pero no entrega, otro que da con la esperanza de que esta noche sea diferente, no solo sexo, también un poquito de amor...

El joven que se entrega, que a pesar de su condición de hombre acepta el permitir a otro, a otro que es su todo, entrar en su cuerpo, eleva su mano, la acerca a aquel rostro, manteniendo el ritmo, callando sus gemidos, no, a su pareja no le gustan, no debe gemir, no debe gritar debe ser controlado, su pareja es tranquila, es seria, siempre le dice: si quiero gritos estaría con una chica, no contigo, ...reprime sus instintos, eleva su mano quiere tocar su piel...pero el cuerpo de arriba , el hombre que le somete, aparta su rostro, cero contacto, nada de caricias, solo quiere su cuerpo, no, no lo quiere, quiere lo que le puede dar en estos momentos, mero placer , mera satisfacción física, cuando para él, para el que se entrega, su sometedor lo es todo ... y su corazón llora, y sabe que es lo que debe hacer... basta de mentiras , basta, se acabó...

Y empujó su cuerpo con ambas manos tocando su pecho, mirándole a los ojos, diciéndole que? Nunca supo leer esa mirada, lo empujo a la cama, y sacó su polerón, la noche del sábado ya caía en su plenitud, y desabrochó los botones de su pantalón, le miró buscando movimiento en su pareja , el joven de ojos castaños le devolvió la mirada con una ingenua sonrisa que ocultaba su al parecer inagotable esperanza: "le devolveré el calor a ese corazón", siempre fueron esas sus palabras... y se sacó la ropa quedando ambos desnudos. El joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules que recorrían con avidez la desnudes del cuerpo de su amante, buscó en el cajón del velador, algo para ayudar, lo aplicó en su cuerpo y en el de su compañero, y también en dos de sus dedos.

Acostado bajo él con las piernas abiertas en gesto de entrega , el pelirrojo cerró los ojos , ya conocía la rutina... Kaede se inclinó sobre él, pero sin tocarle, dirigió su mano a aquel lugar y como ya le era familiar introdujo dos de su dedos en aquel lugar buscando prepararlo, pero no hubo besos... tampoco caricias... y el muchacho que se entregaba gimió, placer, dolor, al parecer eran lo mismo... y luego de aquel intento de caricia por parte del joven de ojos azules, vino la unión, o tal vez el momento de sometisión...

Y se movió con energía acallando sus propios gemidos, sintiendo placer y deseando romper esa barrera de hielo que le impedía amarle como él lo quería, porque debajo de la caparazón de hielo de su corazón, estaba este llorando a gritos por decirle te amo, y a besos y caricias demostrárselo, pero el hielo formado de dudas, miedos y orgullo lo mantenía oculto, oculto de unos ojos castaños que esta vez se cerraron con fuerza, porque hace semanas que ya no lo soportaba, y el joven de ojos castaños no quiso gritar, Hanamichi no lo hizo, se mordió el labio, hasta hacerlo sangrar, y apretó las sabanas con sus manos ladeando su rostro, aguantando el ritmo, y Ru abrió los ojos, vio su labio y se detuvo, vio sus lágrimas, y se sintió sucio, pero su orgullo bloqueó la orden de caricia que su corazón abajo del hielo mandó, y se paró de la cama, cogió sus ropas y se marchó, Hana lloraba, no le dijo nada, no hubo palabras , como siempre no hubo nada...

Y Ru oyó sus sollozos al salir del cuarto y no pudo controlarlas a ellas , sus lágrimas, se metió al baño, se dio una ducha evitando pensar, evitándolo... al salir se acostó y se durmió, otra noche en que las cosas no resultaban bien, pero era la primera que lo veía llorar y supo con certeza mortal que no fue de placer, pero no sería la primera noche cuya luna presenciara las lágrimas del pelirrojo que nunca pensó que amaría de forma tan, tal vez estúpida... así él lo clasificó...

Aunque no todo tuvo espinas...?

Y aunque nunca lo demostró y nunca se hizo notar siempre le esperaba, no cerraba sus ojos hasta escucharle llegar, pero esta vez ya estaba preocupado¿cuánto que salió? se fue después del partido, a las dos de la tarde con sus amigos.

Ya llevaban un año de relación, las cosas no iban muy bien aunque aun Rukawa no presenciaba sus lágrimas, aun no le había visto llora.

El reloj marcó las cinco de la mañana, y Ru molestó se levantó tomó el teléfono y cuando le iba a llamar, sintió la puerta y al mirar vio a Hana colgando de dos que reconoció como sus compañeros que no estaban muy sobrios que digamos, lo dejaron en el sillón y se fueron a tropezones, y Hana se levantó de golpe al verle

- ho-hola

- estaba notoriamente ebrio

A Ru le causó risa, pero como siempre no la demostró, lo afirmó de los hombros para que no se cayera y Hana se le echó encima llorando, Ru se asustó, pero era un llanto de borracho, ahora no ocultó su sonrisa

- vamos a dormir

- te amo

y Hana lo llenaba de te amos, y le besaba las manos hasta que Ru comenzó a fastidiarse – basta - lo empujó delicadamente consciente de su situación y Hana se puso a reír, y Ru también sonrió, al parecer el olor a trago también lo estaban a él afectando..

- ve a tu cama Sakuragui

- a la orden, dijo este pero tropezó con sus propios pies y se fue de bruces encima de Rukawa, quien apenas lo sostuvo cayendo los dos.

Hana suplicaba perdón, y Ru se paró con dificultad y lo llevó a su habitación, le acostó, y Hana le miraba con ojitos cristalinos, Ru se sentó cerca de su cabecera y dejándose llevar por la ternura de verle como perrito sin mamá cachorra, le revolvió el pelo con una de sus manos, y Hana le volvió a abrazar y él sintió que si lo seguía haciendo le ayudaría a expresar, a expresar cuanto le amaba, y Ru se dejó llevar y le besó, y se posó sobre él, y recordó sus temores de perderle, de que alguien se lo quitara aunque siempre se repetía que nadie se podría fijar en él, era tan poco atractivo, torpe, pero… lo desnudó, Hana intentó sacarle la ropa y por primera vez desde que vivían en el mismo departamento, Ru se dejó y sediento de su boca buscó un beso, y sin prepararlo entró a su cuerpo, y se movió con fuerza en él, y Hana apretó las sábanas, y buscó acariciar su rostro, pero tontamente , quizás por una estúpida costumbre, Ru esquivó la caricia tomando con su mano la de Hana y dejándola a su costado, sobre las sábanas…. y Hana ladeo la cara, y en medio de su estado, vio lo mismo de siempre: él, entregándose al hombre de hielo, que esquivaba sus caricias...

Ru le cayó encima y se quedó por mas tiempo que el habitual así, quiso volverle a besar, pero Hana dormía, eso creyó, se salió delicadamente de su cuerpo , lo abrigó con las ropas de la cama, y salió contento,... y Hana en su estado solo recordó la misma mirada de hielo, aunque algo le dijo que esta vez hubo algo, algo más, quizás un beso... pero evitó su caricia…

Al despertar y reconocer en él el típico dolor que sentía después de tener sexo con Rukawa, desistió de aquel pensamiento. El día que le siguió fue duro, porque los compañeros que le trajeron tuvieron un accidente que los dejó enyesados, pero no de gravedad, en un hospital y él se fue con ellos a cuidarles...

-------

Y Hana se sorprendió al escuchar a Rukawa pedir la palabra y decir que podía facilitarle una habitación en su departamento

- cualquier gasto correrá por nuestra cuenta- le dijo el entrenador de ahora su nuevo equipo de basquet, y Ru dijo que no era de importancia , algunos compañeros pensaron que era para lucirse y otros que se sentía solo, Hana casi saltaba de alegría.

Y le mostró la pieza y le dijo que no se preocupara por las cuentas y Hana sonrió, y sintiendo que todos sus temores de que no volverían a estar juntos, de que tal vez Rukawa se hiciera el desentendido, se esfumaron, y quizás torpemente, se le arrojó a sus brazos y buscó su boca , Ru se paralizó, pero al reaccionar lo empujó, Hana se quedo quieto con cara de lo siento y

- Perdón Rukawa yo yo soy un estúpido, tal vez necesitas tiempo y y malinter, pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por un beso, un beso del propio hombre hielo, allá en el primer día que pisó aquel departamento un joven de cabellos rojos… y lo empujó delicadamente a la nueva habitación del pelirrojo, y se desnudaron ardientes, y cayeron en la cama besándose acariciándose , pero solo Hana tocaba, y disfrutaba de la figura de Ru, quien era un mar de confusiones, su orgullo gritando, sus dudas atormentándolo sintiéndose enfermo, y así cuando entró en Hana se enderezó y detuvo cualquier movimiento , Hana respiraba entrecortado, y acercó su mano al rostro de Ru y este no esquivó la caricia.

- Sigue, le dijo pensando en que se detuvo por miedo a hacerle daño, pero realmente en esos momentos en el que menos pensaba Rukawa era en aquel pelirrojo que por primera vez, la primera vez de muchas ocasiones, se le entregaba en aquella cama… y Ru se movió y cerró los ojos y solo quiso sentir, y Hana le decía que lo amaba, y Hana gimió fuerte, casi un grito y Ru se detuvo y Hana gimió molestó...

- no grites

- Lo siento le dijo divertido Hanamichi tomando eso como parte de la tortura de detenerse en el mejor momento para hacerlo mas largo, pero Ru hablaba en serio.

Le hizo el amor, hasta quedar exhausto, ...luego se fue al baño, Hana se durmió y al día siguiente cuando pensó encontrarlo junto a él, se encontró solo, pero no le dio importancia, sino, lo dejó pasar...

Y se le echaba encima una vez que cerraban la puerta del departamento, las primeras semanas le daba tal vez un beso, pero luego se volvió frío, luego se volvió hielo, y se volvió hiriente, despreciándolo, no valorando sus gestos, las comidas que le preparaba, la manera en que le mantenía todo ordenado incluso sus libros, o los regalitos que le daba o como mordía las sábanas o la almohada para acallar sus fuertes gemidos, porque sabía que a su amado no le gustaban o como no le presionaba sin pedirle ser más activo en la intimidad a pesar de que se moría de deseo por estar dentro de su cuerpo, hacerlo suyo, todo fue en vano, al final Hana se dio por vencido...

Ru no quería admitirlo pero lo que tenía con Sakuragui estaba marchitando a su pelirrojo, una noche de lluvia , Hana había discutido con Jhon, porque él desaprobaba su relación con Rukawa y no por ser ambos hombres sino por que Jhon le decía que no le amaba, fue tan dura que Hana le gritó, y casi lo golpea, se detuvo , porque en el fondo sabia que él también pensaba como Jhon. Y al llegar al departamento se encerró, sin salir ni siquiera al otro día,.. y cuando Ru volvió notó que todo estaba tal cual lo dejó, y se acercó a la puerta de Hana, quiso tocar pero no se atrevió, poso su frente en la puerta y le escuchó llorar, algo en el rugió, quiso derribar la puerta pero no pudo, no podía y él también lloró, con la frente apoyada en la puerta sin emitir sonidos, dejó caer sus lágrimas, pero no podía, no podía hablarle, porque era enfermo, porque no estaba bien que diría su padre, y tembló y se fue sin secar su lágrimas a su habitación, se arrojó a la cama y se abrazó así en posición fetal, con miedo, miedo de estar enfermo, miedo de no poder derribar esa pared que cada vez le parecía más y mas alta, pared que le separaba de quien era el fuego de su vida...de su corazón...

Y no fue una sola vez, esto se repitió...el llanto los marchitó...

Tres años, que comenzaron bien, pero que poco a poco se marchitaron, primero fue el esquivar una caricia, luego fue, el matar de lleno la posibilidad de dar un beso, después vinieron las lágrimas, el dolor físico y emocional, incluso la infidelidad… nunca fue nada, para que engañarse? no hubo una verdadera relación amorosa… y dos personas dejaron los recuerdo, uno, de cabellos rojos y mirada castaña, cerró el libro de su memoria que le mostraba aquellos tres años, y con rabia caminó al aeropuerto. Otro, abrió los ojos y miró el techo de su habitación, aun no estaba todo dicho, se paró y tomo sus cosas... se marchó...

Continuará

N de autora: hem, primero espero que no me odien, jeje, esto fue una pincelada para mostrar un poco como fue la relación, la hice con el tiempo hacia atrás, como un flash back, mmm y hem , trataré de ser realista con lo que viene, les informo que no manejo grandes conocimientos de la Leucemia, solo una compañera de mis 7 años que la padeció y por lo que recuerdo se mejoró, ah y una teleserie donde el personaje principal la tenía y se salvó, pero ya dije trataré de ser realista jejeje, Muchas gracias por leer .

Na: esa fue mi nota de autora de aquellos años jiji, no las borré porque sigo pensando igual, y muchas gracias por leer: **kaehana9**, lo reconozco, soy una malvada. **Kinyoubi, **muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme siempre un comentario snif snif gracias. **Sakura, **este fics lo tengo antes de haber hecho mi página, gracias por leerlo. **Lluna kori saishi : **estoy de acuerdo contigo, creo es uno de los fics más enredosos que he hecho jijiji, es por eso que después me ha costado llevarlo por buen término, para ser sincera, el fic podría acabar en un par de capítulos más, pero el final no sería del todo agradable, es por eso que lo he tenido detenido por tanto tiempo, pero ahora lo acabaré, espero este mes, decidiendo por fin, cual será el final, gracias por tu comentario, espero me digas que te pareció esta pincelada a su vieja relación. **Astrea-nike, **gracias por dejarme un comentario, y espero te guste el final. Gracias a todos por leer, saludos… Haima Y.


	9. Chapter 9

**UN TE AMO**

**Por Haima Yagami**

**Capítulo nueve: "Reconciliación"**

Sakuragui miraba el techo de su antigua habitación… hace exactamente un día que había llegado a Japón... le dolía la cabeza, se sentía agotadísimo, le ardían los ojos...

Apenas llegaron durmió un poco, pero luego de unas 4 horas tuvo que ir al doctor en el hospital fiscal donde Kogure hizo su práctica y gracias al dinero que tenía ahorrado logró después que lo examinara, aquel doctor en el cual Kogure confiaba tanto, ir a una clínica privada, donde se internaría cuando las cosas se pusieran mas serias. En aquel lugar, si alguien gustaba podía acompañarlo y cuidarle, pero sonrió triste: quien lo haría? Kogure estaba muy ocupado por lo que escuchó, bueno no le dijo que cosas lo mantenían tan ocupado, pero para qué molestarle... a demás no debía exigir nada, se estaban portando muy bien con él, así que ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era definitivamente dormir...cerró sus ojos, el reloj marcó las 9 de la noche, mejor abandonarse al sueño...olvidar.. mañana tendría tiempo para pensar, mmm bostezó, e intentó dormir...

El timbre sonó varias veces Kogure se apresuró a abrir pensando que sería algún fastidioso amigo de Hanamichi, pero..

Rukawa Kaede le miró y sin esperar nada de él entró

- Oye, Kogure exclamó molesto

- Permiso, fue la única respuesta de Rukawa quien se encaminó a la habitación de Sakuragui

- espera!

Y simplemente abrió la puerta, sin siquiera golpear...

Ante los ruidos la madre de Kogure, que estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, fue a ver que ocurría

Hana se encontraba despierto, pero aun en la cama mirando el techo de la habitación, con la mente volando lejos... el fuerte ruido de la puerta al chocar con la pared por la violenta forma en que Rukawa la abrió, lo asustó haciéndole sentarse en la cama

- que

- me vas a escuchar aunque tenga que amarrarte!

- Oye

- Escúchame!

El miedo a perderle cegándolo

- Kogure intervino: que, que ocurre no puedes entrar así a la casa de

- No es contigo Kogure te agradecería que nos dieras privacidad

- Hana miró a su amigo : pueden ir tú y tu madre a dar una vuelta por favor?

Ru se sorprendió, venía dispuesto a lo peor...

- Está bien me llamas al celular si necesitas algo, le dijo saliendo muy serio.

Llamó a su madre y se la llevó. Kogure pensó un tanto irritado que Hanamichi no le había platicado nada de por qué Rukawa no los acompañó, si se habían peleado, bueno al parecer necesitaban hablar… no le gustó mucho la idea, pero Hana era ya una persona adulta así que decidió llevar a su madre a su propia casa para ordenar un poco...

Hanamichi sentado en la cama, vistiendo aun en piyamas miraba a Ru, se sentía desconcertado, se sentía herido, se sentía...

- que quieres decirme?

- Tú sabes que

- No, no lo sé, recuerda que soy un enfermo

Dolor, resentimiento...

- Basta !

- Habla

- Yo te amo y

- Por favor, Hanamichi se carcajeó irónico

- Hana yo...

- sí, aunque sea un enfermo, aunque me muera y los gusanos se hagan un festín con mi cuerpo... lágrimas en los castaños ojos...

- cállate! Ru lo miró dolido

- Por que? búscate a otro, este ya no te sirve y

- Basta!

Rukawa se desconcertó, no era justo, ni para su Hanamichi ni para él mismo..

- basta, por favor!

- Que te pasa crees que con tontas lágrimas me vas a convencer uuuu tal como soy yo: Rukawa, eres una vergüenza

Ironía, en su voz, heridas...

Kaede reaccionó violento ante sus ironía, llevando esa violencia a palabras… el temor de perderle, "no, así no, y de ninguna forma"

- Por favor deja esa infantil posición, te he aguantado y perdonado bastante

- A tu TU PERDÓN, PERO EL QUE HA SOPORTADO HASTA EL CANSANCIO SOY YO NO TU!

- Basta- Kaede se esforzó por mantener la calma, pero...- cálmate solo quiero ayudarte, estar contigo, no te pido que me perdones solo

- No quiero tu LASTIMA! NO LA NECESITO NACÍ SOLO CRECÍ PRÁCTICAMENTE SOLO Y NO TENGO PROBLEMAS EN MORIR ASÍ!

- CÁLLATE NO DIGAS ESO, NO TE VAS A MORIR!

- LO HARÉ, MORIRÉ, NO ME VES ESTOY ENFERMO!

- CÁLLATE NO ME HAGAS ESTO!

- YO YO, SIEMPRE YO! Y TU, TU ME TRATASTE MUY BIEN NO, OH FÍJATE QUE NO LO NOTÉ!

- BASTA !

Se abalanzó hacia él, quería abrazarlo, hacerle entender lo que sentía... no iba a permitir que se lo arrebataran, nadie, nada...

- ME VAS A GOLPEAR!

Ru se detuvo: no demonios Hanamichi no lo haré, hablemos como personas civilizadas, Hana no dejemos que lo nuestro se acabe

Sakuragui soltó una triste carcajada, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas…

Ru no lo soportaba mas ya estaba cansado, que mas podía hacer, en cierto modo sentía que no merecía todo esto además el, el siempre le fue fiel, solo tuvo miedos y acaso ¿si eran una pareja no debería superar las cosas juntos, no, no podía perderle, no aceptaba perderlo!...

- Nunca me preguntaste por que era así? Habló Rukawa finalmente, intentando mantener la calma... su corazón buscando armas, el te amo ya no bastaba...

- Hana le miró: para que para que me taparas a insultos!

- Podías haberme ayudado, te necesitaba, nunca he sido como tú

- Ha ahora resulta que el malo soy yo y fue mi culpa

- No digo eso, se que no tengo justificación pero

- Cállate!

Hana se sintió de pronto, terriblemente herido… asustado...

Basta, basta, para qué., para qué seguir con ese juego¿para dejarse morir ante sus ojos¿para obtener su lástima¿para acallar su tonto, ingenuo corazón¿para qué¿para purgar sus pecados, no, ya no... Hanamichi decidió que ya no...

Hana se paró brusco quedando frente a él, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndole incluso perder el equilibrio

Ru quedó paralizado, vio venir otro golpe y lo detuvo. No quería golpearle, pero la mirada de Hana le decía que su pareja no pensaba igual. No pudo sostenerle mas las manos tuvo que defenderse, y luego de esquivar algunos golpes y dar otros, pero pequeños... cansado, dolido, lo golpeó en el estomago.

Hana cayó de rodillas tocándose con ambas manos el estómago casi sin aire

Y Ru lo empujó.

Ahora estaba Sakuragui de lado en el suelo de la habitación y al ver que se recuperaba Ru decidió que era hora de acabar con todo eso, era hora de acabar con los restos de la pared que creía no sólo él ayudó a formar, ambos contribuyeron a crearla, pared que los separaba y él, estaba dispuesto a derribar, aunque tuviera que enfrentar sus peores temores, aunque tuviera que enfrentar a la misma no, no lo permitiría!...

Se le sentó encima cogió sus manos fuertemente colocándolas sobre la cabeza de su pelirrojo y le miró a los ojos: escúchame, le dijo, Hana intentó soltarse

Pero Ru apretó mas fuerte, por un momento la agilidad de Hanamichi confortándole...

- Déjame bastardo!

- Basta ! Yo te esperé, yo nunca… dudó, dudó, pero no le quedaban armas, que más podía hacer, que más podía ocupar, para retenerle, para cuidarle, para amarle, para ..no, aunque sonara ruin, no le quedaba otra opción; prosiguió: yo nunca te traicioné..

silencio...

Hanamichi casi en shock, nunca esperó aquello, es más llegó a creer con el tiempo que para Rukawa nada importó, así como él no le importaba, pero... su conciencia tan ingenua como aquella vez, debilitándole... su corazón aun enamorado atormentándole...

Hanamichi nunca creyó oír algo así de Rukawa... sonrió irónico...

dejó de pelear para soltarse y girar sus rostro a un costado huyendo de esos ojos... sí, era Kaede Rukawa, ese bastardo que le conocía tan bien, tan bien que sabía exactamente cual era su punto débil, sonrió: "sí, nuevamente viene a mí"… aquella sensación de cargar un peso, el cual le llevó a soportar un año más a su lado, al sentir que merecía su frío trato, su indiferencia, porque su boca conoció otros labios, sus manos acariciaron otra piel, porque su corazón desolado le fue infiel cuando no bastó ese "Te Amo"...

Finalmente Hana le miró: no es justo, ahora hablar de eso no lo es...

- no lo es y tienes razón- Rukawa arrepintiéndose de sus palabras- lo siento tanto...

La razón volviendo a él, la calma, el dolor... Rukawa se salió de encima del pelirrojo y se sentó en el piso, piernas extendidas, cabeza gacha, puños apretados... no, Hanamichi tenía razón, no era justo ahora recordar aquello que él mismo provocó, no lo era...

Y se hizo un nuevo silencio...

Que solo las palabras de Rukawa dichas a los minutos rompió

- Yo también te perdoné bastante?

No fue un reproche, fue una pregunta...

Y el corazón ingenuo de Hanamichi desconcertado, inquieto, como aquella mañana que al llegar lo encontró sentado en el sillón de la sala, vestido con la misma ropa que llevaba la noche anterior, esperándole... desconcertado dudó...

- No es justo, y no te pediré perdón, porque sabes que no me arrepiento...

Silencio...

_Fragilidad...la vida es frágil, la vida es veloz, cierras los ojos y piensas en un mañana y cuando los abres, ese mañana ya no existe…no lo olvides…_

- dime que puedo hacer.. la mirada de Ru aun fija en el piso... dime que puedo hacer, dime que debí haber hecho, por favor

- ……..

Nada, Hana sentado en el piso, no respondió

- sí, es verdad ya no te lo ocultaré, tenía miedo, me sentía enfermo, lo acepto tuve vergüenza!.. buscó con su mirada sus ojos, pero dime que podía hacer, como controlarlo, como hacerlo!

- ...

- dime, como obligarme a no sentiré esto, dime como no permitirme sentir, no me justifico, pero te lo juro, no sabía como enfrentarlo todo, Hanamichi, derrumbaste mi vida, destruiste mi esquema, echaste abajo la pared que creé para poder seguir adelante, forjar mi futuro, cumplir mis sueños, la echaste abajo, y dime, como me pedías que no temiera, que no sintiera, que...

Y así, como las palabras llegaron a él le abandonaron, al no oír respuesta se fueron y sólo quedó Kaede Rukawa, tal vez tan asustado como cuando vio que un muchacho, un simple joven sin proponérselo enfrentaba todo lo que era, todo lo que creyó debía ser, lo enfrentaba, lo modificaba, le enseñaba un sentimiento, una fuerza capaz de derretir hielo, su hielo... sí, tan asustado como el adolescente que descubrió el significado de la palabra amor, y descubrió que poseía cabellos color fuego y ojos castaños..

El reloj mural, marcó sin compasión el paso de las horas, una hora y Rukawa sentado en el frío piso, puños apretados, lágrimas en los ojos, esperaba una respuesta...

Hana ya de pie, mirada fija en el reloj… finalmente dudó...

Ru secó sus lágrimas, y le miró, resignado a su silencio...

- sólo, déjame estar aquí, contigo...

Sakuragui le dio la espalda, se apoyó con la mano derecha en la pared, y dejó que tal vez, por última vez, volvieran a él las promesas, las ingenuas palabras de amor alguna vez dadas, los recuerdos de aquellas caricias que en algún momento cambiaron todo tanto, tanto...

- No. Habló finalmente un ido pelirrojo sin mirarlo, dándole aun la espalda, dejando que aquellas palabras, promesas, se fueran, dando lugar, ahora, a ese temor, a ese temor que nos es a todos tan propio, "y si todo se torna oscuro, y si no existe una luz?.."...entonces, importaba acaso la vergüenza, importaba el sentirse enfermo, cuando se está a tan pocos pasos de aquélla puerta negra e infinita, importaba?...

No, no importa...

- no me marcharé- Ru tembló, pero habló decidido: no lo haré

- no

- me quedaré aquí conti...

- no te vayas

Ru se sorprendió, fue casi inaudible esa petición... Hana no volteó, sus manos sujetándole a la pared, al sentir que todo se movía... miedo... oscuridad helada y eterna ante él...

Los brazos de Ru lo sostuvieron, lo envolvieron desde la espalda... no lo dejaría ir...

- me marcharé, moriré

Un puñal atravesando su corazón... Ru tembló, pero no más, no: no lo permitiré

- lo harás nadie puede, solo...

Hana se soltó del abrazo de Kaede, se sentó en la cama y suspiró... temor, temor oscuro: "tal vez la excusa para amarrarlo a mí, mi vida por tu amor?... "

Ru se sentó junto a él, incapaz de decir palabra, incapaz de aceptar el dejarle ir, no, no lo permitiría!

------------------------------------

Dicen que las sábanas son el mejor lugar para que dos amantes arreglen sus diferencias...

Ru empujó suave a Hana sobre la cama, y se acomodó con cuidado sobre su pecho... no se movieron, no hubo palabras... solo un tímido beso, como inicio, buscando saldar tantas diferencias, deficiencias... caricias intentando responder por las no dadas, besos ahora cada vez más intensos ... y finalmente "te amos" ahogados y dichos entre gemidos, suspiros... el cuerpo cediendo al placer y al deseo, dos cuerpos intentando borrar pasado, futuro, traiciones y orgullo, dos cuerpos intentando ser uno...

Ru se empujó sobre Hanamichi, sin abandonar su boca, sin dejar de acariciarle, sus brazos, su rostro.. y Hana lleno de temores, se abandonó, se abandonó entre sus brazos, como aquellas noches que enamorado e ingenuo se entregaba a él, allá cuando todo era tan frío...pero había tiempo y...

Ru abandonó sus pensamientos, solo quería sentirlo, sentirlo, tocarlo, besarlo, amarrarlo así, hacerlo suyo, no dejarlo ir, no...

Y las ropas fueron desprendiéndose, y el placer y el deseo fueron ganando su lugar entre dos amantes, y los besos se hicieron insuficientes, y las caricias buscaron ser más profundas...

Hana tembló, sus manos aferradas a las almohadas a su espalda, mientras Ru descendía por su cuerpo... y le dio placer, y lo besó entero, y cuando lo sintió alejarse, cuando las manos de Hana le impidieron seguir, tomarle, se empujó sobre sus cuerpo con un poco más de fuerza, se devoró su boca, y sin esperar afirmación de su parte, lo hizo suyo, se adueñó de su cuerpo , con amor y una pasión nueva al sentir que se escapaba de sus brazos, que llegaría un momento en que sería tan difícil sostenerlo, amarrarlo, no, no permitiría que se lo arrebataran!...

Y Hana abrazándolo, piernas y brazos atados a él, correspondió sus besos y se dejó llevar al ritmo que Ru impuso, uno apasionado, intenso... hundió su rostro en el cuello de Kaede, cuando el placer en él se desbordó… le mordió, le besó, se dejó llevar, se dejó absorber, se entregó...y con un gemido ahogado acabaron los dos... solo para al momento volver a sentir a Ru exigirle como suyo...

Y el reloj siguió marchando, ajeno a ese temor oscuro de cada uno de ellos dos: amantes, amados, que buscaban poder estar juntos, poder acallar reproches, orgullo, temores...

Continuará...

Na: muchas gracias por leer, disculpen la demora… Nian, Kinyoubi y Kaehana9 muchas gracias por sus comentarios..besos…Haima


	10. Capítulo 10

**UN TE AMO**

Por Haima Yagami

_**Capítulo diez: "Desenterrando Pasado"**_

El sol alumbraba tenue el inicio de un nuevo día, y buscando desenterrar recuerdos, temores, errores, un hombre joven, de cabellos negros miraba por la ventana del tren que lo llevaría a aquel lugar que su amigo de infancia, compañero de juegos y travesuras jamás quiso conocer... porque cuando niños, cuando los días de fiesta se acercaban, él podía ver en sus ojos tantas preguntas, tantos reproches y deseos jamás dichos, y uno de esos días, con su curiosidad infantil, con su corazón inmaduro quiso saber, saber de esa persona que a su amigo le faltaba, esa persona que volvía los ojos de su amigo de cristal...

- donde está tu mamá?

Y su amigo, tan pequeño como él, guardó silencio, solo para a los segundos, que se hicieron eternos al ver esos ojos llenos de tantas preguntas, sonreír y responder un simple: no lo sé...

Aquella tarde no sació su curiosidad infantil, sólo el paso de los años le trajo la verdad:

- era bella, era bondadosa, era diferente, no la odio...

La respuesta de su amigo pelirrojo, sus ojos ya más maduros, producto de los años, ya sin tantas preguntas, o tal vez resignados a no conocer nunca esas respuestas...

Yohei suspiró, 15 años tenían los dos cuando decidieron buscarla, su amigo solo, con su padre ya lejos, tan lejos... la buscaron, supieron su nombre, el color de su pelo, sus ojos... y cuando supieron donde encontrarla, él se negó, Hanamichi no quiso, sonrió triste y se negó, rompió el boleto del tren que le llevaría a ella, y volteó, dejando la estación, dejando ir el recuerdo de ella...

Y ese tema nunca más se tocó, Yohei guardó el boleto, y tal vez como prediciendo el futuro, guardó su nombre y siguió a su amigo...

Años de esa tarde, años desde que ambos decidieron dejar de preguntarse, y sólo seguir adelante

- mi padre la amó, y dijo que ella también lo hizo, es lo único que debo saber...

Y hubo resignación...

Pero ahora era todo tan distinto, pero ahora ya no importaba su historia, el porqué le dejó, ahora la necesitaban, y aunque tuviese que amarrarla la haría ir con él, ayudarle, no, no iba a rendirse, Hana se iba a recuperar, se establecería en Japón, volverían a ser esos inseparables amigos, volvería a sonreír, a golpearle, a soñar, sería el padrino de sus hijos ... Mito suspiró, el tren ya detenido… miró un viejo papel que gracias a los cielos decidió guardar, allá en su adolescencia... y leyó en él, su nombre, el lugar donde encontrarla...

-------------------

- La encontraré, y la traeré aquí contigo, tú solo sálvale

Kogure recordó las palabras del buen amigo de Hana, y miró melancólico el nuevo día, el sol alumbrando tenue...

Encontrarla, para qué, eso en muchas ocasiones no servía de nada... si Hana fuera padre, si tuviese hermanos, tal vez las cosas serían diferente... y pensó inevitablemente en él, en sus sonrisas, es sus besos, pero, que les esperaba juntos, sacrificar sueños por estar con él, ambos dejar algo de ellos, por aquella relación que ahora se le hacía tan incierta, "No Hisachi, ya no"... miró el largo pasillo de hospital, y se encaminó a hablar con su antiguo profesor, excelente doctor, de esos que ejercen por vocación, de esos que con pena se debe admitir que a veces parecen tan escasos. Debía informarse de los resultados de los exámenes de su amigo...

----------------------------

Y los besos no siempre bastan, y las caricias no siempre son tan profundas como se necesita, puede tocar su piel, pero no puede llegar a rozar sus sentimientos...

Rukawa suspiró, cansado, Lo había amado, hace dos días, lo había tenido entre sus brazos, exigiéndole y creyéndole suyo, pero ahora, sus ojos estaban cansados, su piel mas pálida, su voz, a cada palabra tan lejana... pero no, no importaba, él allí estaba, cuando abría sus ojos, cuando los cerraba, cuando comía, cuando molesto le tiraba almohadas por la cabeza, o lo empujaba fuera de la cama, no le importaba cada arranque de rabia de su Hana, no importaba, es más, cada rabieta suya le daba mas confianza, cada empujón le hacía arrojársele encima besándolo por sentirle aun con fuerzas, sí aun y siempre, porque todo saldría bien, porque no lo perdería, porque él estaría allí a su lado...

Y al verlo parado completamente vestido , a la salida del baño, sonrió:

- demoraste

- estoy tan pálido como tú

- eso sería imposible

- mmm, sí, tienes razón

El pelirrojo sonrió, caminó hacia él, y se sentó a la mesa . Rukawa sirvió la comida...

A pesar de todo, del poco tiempo, de aquella velada juntos hace dos días, aun, aun no podía sentirse libre, tantos reproches para sí mismo, tanto tiempo que desperdició... pero no, Ru lo miró: aun había mucho tiempo, sí, mucho...

Hana suspiró, se sintió egoísta, pero.. se paró, olvidó el cansancio, los reproches que su orgullo se empecinaba en mantener despiertos, se abrazó a él, y le pidió que olvidarán la comida... el tiempo atormentándole... Ru le abrazó y con amor y dulzura lo llevó hacia el cuarto que ahora compartían los dos...

- volveremos a EE.UU. o nos quedaremos acá?

Hana se volteó en su abrazo, se apegó más a ese cuerpo, sintiendo como al estar así tan cerca, no había reproche, ni duda, ni temor capaz de hacerlo desear alejarse de él, dejarle...

- no lo sé, respondió finalmente el pelirrojo, aspirando con placer el delicioso aroma del cabello de su ahora pareja y amante...

- quiero que nos quedemos un tiempo aquí

-bueno

- luego volveremos

- bueno

Ru sonrió: no me estas escuchando

- bueno

- vez

Hana demasiado concentrado en que caricia a esa piel se sentía mejor...

Y Ru lo besó, pero la realidad, al sentirle tan frágil, adueñándose de él: debía tratarse, debían buscar un donante... pero... acalló sus pensamientos, él mismo se encargaría de todo aquello, y todo saldría bien... Su Hana no debía preocuparse...

Besó su cuello y descendió despacio por el cuerpo de su pelirrojo...

---------------------

- Donde está?

- en el doctor con Rukawa

- lo siento

- hiciste lo que podías

- no le digas nada

- lo haré, pero aquélla mujer que dice ser su tía, no quiso tomar algún examen?

- no quiso ni siquiera atenderme

Debemos intentar nuevamente Yohei

- lo sé

- sabes algo de ella?

- ya te dije Kaede, no tengo madre

- sé que no te gusta hablar de esto pero

- basta

- no, no basta, escúchame bien

- por favor Rukawa, intervino Kogure, déjale tranquilo, acaba de tomarse los medicamentos necesita descansar

- no, debemos hacer algo, no quiero tus estúpidas drogas que no le mejoran

- es su medicamento

- no sirve de nada

- por favor, déjenme en paz, no tengo familia!

Hana entró a su cuarto dando un portazo, Ru se quedó maldiciendo, que diablos importaba ahora su orgullo, a caso no veía que la necesitaban:

- maldición!

Habían vuelto del doctor hace a penas unas horas, Ru cansado de obtener como ayuda simples medicamentos, que no servían de nada( según él) volvía a intentar hacer que Hanamichi hablara de su familia. Alguien, debía , tenía que haber alguien, y él lo iba a encontrar.

- Rukawa

- No, no Kogure no

- Espera, quiero hablar contigo, vamos a la cocina

Ru le miró serio, ya en la cocina, y Kogure sin rodeos en unos minutos le contó todo lo que sabía

- le dices una palabra y no respondo

- no tienes que decírmelo Rukawa

- pregunta, todos quieren dinero, ofréceles lo que gustes, lo que sea necesario incluso más

- no hables así

- y como quieres que hable doctor Kogure!

- Rukawa cálmate por favor, lo que

- No, está bien, entiendo- Ru le miró molesto- si esta va a ser tu manera de ayudar yo me haré cargo

- Rukawa

Ru, le ignoró, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la cocina, a penas Hana se durmiera, buscaría a Yohei, haría que lo llevara a ese lugar, con la tía de su pelirrojo y aunque tuviera que darle todo su dinero a esa mujer la haría venir a la ciudad y ayudar, no iba a esperar, no, Kogure tal vez no podía verlo, pero él sí, él veía y sentía a su Hana cada vez mas lejano, y lo que lo tenía tan nervioso y preocupado, lo veía resignado, pero no, no lo permitiría!...

Y con pesar lo dejó solo en su cuarto, dormido, a cuidado de la madre de Kogure, y se marchó a donde sabía, por boca del mismo Hana, vivía Yohei...

-------------------------------

Era una nueva vida, a caso no tenía derecho?

Era solo una adolescente, capaz de equivocarse, errar como tantos, entonces acaso no podía hacerlo, huir, intentar alcanzar un futuro diferente, alcanzar, recuperar lo que toda su vida conoció... entonces, por qué pesaba tanto?...

Pesaba al cerrar los ojos y sentir su llanto, pesaba el sentir las manos de su esposo sobre su piel y desear otras, ahora tan lejanas, ahora tan deseadas...

Pero no tenían nada, pero eran tan jóvenes, eran tan frágiles, no lo hubiese soportado...

Pero...

Miró una antigua foto, un hombre alto, con un bebe en sus brazos, y una dulce jovencita junto a él:

Su hermana, había tomado esa foto, su hermana, que descansaba hace ya varios años ese sueño eterno, destino de los como nosotros, simples mortales, que tarde o temprano siempre deben dar cuenta de lo hecho, de los errores...

Y la palabra madre pesaba tanto...

Pero había que sentir el temor que a ella le envolvió para entenderla... suspiró: aun, aun a pesar de sus años compadeciéndose, se preguntó, se reprochó... caminó hacia el cuarto del menor de sus hijos a cerciorarse que dormía, que las ropas de cama cubrían su cuerpo, y nuevamente se llenó de recuerdos... madre... el llanto de ese bebe, recuerdos... su hermana ya lejos, tan lejos... Y recordó a ese joven, ese joven que golpeó a su puerta preguntando por un nombre que quería olvidar, que enterró hace años... sólo dijo lo que sentía, lo que para ella, cada día al despertar se decía, se recitaba para no olvidar, y poder seguir, para poder mirar a los ojos a sus hijos: murió hace años...

Sólo hace un par de días ese muchacho la visitó, pero no trajo los recuerdos con su visita, porque cada día, cada minuto de vida era un recuerdo de aquello que abandonó, de ellos dos...

Sentía frío, el abrigo largo de color negro no bastaba para protegerlo del helado viento que azotaba su rostro... sentía temor, temor al ver a cada momento sus ojos más ajenos, temor al mirar y encontrar como ayuda solo resignación , no, él no lo permitiría!

Ignoró todo el trayecto a quien sentado junto a él, le acompañaba al lugar del cual se había propuesto volver con la ayuda necesaria, sin importar que tuviese que hacer para encontrarla... sólo cuando el tren hizo su aparición, se detuvo en la estación frente a ellos, le habló para que lo abordaran y le dijera en que lugar exactamente debían bajar...

Y no le importó lo bello del paisaje, las voces de los niños que se escabullían lejos de sus madres y jugaban prácticamente junto a él, demasiados reproches... demasiados temores, preguntas encontrando como única respuesta su férrea oposición: no lo permitiré!

Y caminó en silencio junto al amigo de su pelirrojo... a esa hora estaba seguro Hana maldecía por no encontrarle y ser ya casi medio día... suspiró, dolía dejarle al cuidado de otros, pero más dolía no encontrar la verdadera ayuda...

La casa a la que iban, solo quedaba a unos metros de la estación del tren en que viajaron, por lo que a los minutos llegaron a ella.

Y era grande, con un hermoso jardín de bellas flores donde destacaban las rosas blancas y un perro pequeño que ladraba tras la reja de la entrada ahuyentando extraños, mas que por su presencia, por sus ladridos tan agudos...

Yohei se acercó a la reja, pero Rukawa fue quien se le adelantó y tocó el timbre, Mito lo miró, las manos de Rukawa sudaban, y lo reconoció, él también sentía miedo, si no lograban algo, nunca, nunca en su vida se perdonaría, era su amigo de infancia, de travesuras, de peleas, quien escuchó y guardó sus secretos, quien lo hizo reír tantas veces por su ingenuidad, no, no podría perdonárselo...

A los minutos, que fueron eternos para los dos , un niño de unos 12 años salió a atenderlos...

-----------------------

Mordió su labio, y se retiró del living dejándolos a todos desconcertados, y a Mito sin saber que mas decir para hacerle entender a esa señora que no importaba que no fueran parientes directos, que no fuera su madre, necesitaban de su ayuda... Rukawa impaciente salió tras ella... el niño que los atendió, desconcertado miraba a su madre tan distinta, tan complicada, cuando era tan fácil, sólo debían ir con esos jóvenes, ayudarlos, era su primo, el hijo de su fallecida tía, de la cual solo recordaba lo divertido de sus juegos de fastidiar a su madre, sonrió, como no ayudar al hijo de esa tía inmadura y loca que extrañaba tanto...

Ru la alcanzó en la cocina, la tomó del brazo, y le suplicó que les ayudara

- como sé que no me mienten. Le replicó la ya madura mujer

Y Ru, dudó, era verdad, sólo Mito afirmaba que esa mujer era familiar de Hanamichi, porque en un pasado encontraron fotos de ella, y al preguntar a las vecinas mas ancianas e informadas del lugar donde Hana y Yohei vivían, lograron saber cual era su nombre y como encontrarla...

- Pruebas de sangre. Contestó Rukawa, finalmente

- No lo sé

- Por favor

- Lo pensaré

- Mientras usted piensa él ... Ru no pudo seguir, volteó indignado, no , no lo permitiría!

- Quiere dinero, habló finalmente Ru, dándole la espalda

La mujer le miró sorprendida: no me insulte muchachito

- no me haga esto

Y la voz de un hombre maduro se hizo escuchar desde el living. La mujer de no mas de 47 años, dejó la cocina y respondió a la voz

- aquí estoy

Ru la siguió al living

Y Mito volvió a explicar la situación. El hombre mas bajo que Ru, de no mas de 50 años, los escuchó atentamente, sentándose en el sofá frente a Yohei, dejando su maletín de trabajo a sus pies, Ru parado detrás del sillón en el cual Yohei se encontraba sentado, solo miraba...

- nunca nos dijo tu hermana, querida, que tuvo un hijo. Habló finalmente el hombre cuando Mito terminó su relato

- mis padres le prohibieron hablar del tema, sabes cuan estrictos eran

Ru la observó con detención, ella cada vez se notaba mas nerviosa...

- podría ser todo una simple casualidad joven, como dijo que se llamaba?

- Yohei Mito, pero mire encontramos esta foto, se la mostró: y su esposa reconoce al hombre y al bebé que es mi amigo

- si, y quienes son querida?

- él, el padre del hijo de mi hermana, y el bebé que sostiene es su hijo

- pero no está tu hermana

- ella debió tomar la foto

- está bien, muchacho, haremos lo siguiente, habló decidido el hombre: mañana quiero que vuelvan con papeles de nacimiento de su amigo, y papeles de defunción de este hombre , el padre del bebé, necesitamos mas pruebas, también me gustaría algo que confirme lo que nos cuentan, algo que confirme la enfermedad de ese joven

- pe..., Ru intentó replicar , pero el hombre le detuvo

- deben entender que como padre de familia, no puedo de forma irresponsable dejarles ir a un hospital con desconocidos, está noche discutiremos la situación y de acuerdo a lo que mañana nos faciliten veremos que hacer...

Ru apretó los puños, pero no podía obligarles, lo mejor sería traer todo lo que les pedía, maldición, por qué no pensó antes en eso.

Se despidió con una simple inclinación de la cabeza Rukawa y salió de aquella casa, mientras Mito se despedía mas cordial y amable, para luego seguirle...

Continuará...

Na: creo un capítulo aburrido, pero necesario. Saludos, Gracias por sus comentarios: Kinyoubi, Kaehana9 y Nian muchas gracias… besos… Haima.


	11. Capítulo 11

**UN TE AMO**

por: Haima Yagami

Capítulo 11: Familia 

Preocupado, y nervioso, así se sentía, junto con un insoportable dolor de cabeza y un desagradable y angustiante peso en el pecho... Kaede Rukawa suspiró, abrió despacio la puerta del apartamento de Hanamichi, y tratando de ser lo más silenciosos posible, entró... el reloj marcaba ya media noche, eran horas de viaje para ir a aquella casa que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, podría ser la última esperanza...

Pero a penas dio unos pasos, la luz del living se encendió, un pelirrojo en piyamas, desde la puerta de su cuarto, que ahora compartía con él, lo miraba visiblemente muy molesto... Ru se quedó casi sin habla...

- lo siento...

- lo siento, es lo único que vas a decir!

Suspiró, habían acordado con Mito no decirle nada al pelirrojo, pero sería incapaz de mentirle o ocultarle algo, no, ahora ya no y nunca más...

- estaba con tu amigo Mito

Hana se sorprendió, para luego bufar molesto y sentarse en el sillón

- me pelé con Kogure

Habló el pelirrojo. Ru lo miró preocupado: pero por qué

- estupideces, dice que le doy el favor en todo a Mitsui

- no deberías intrometerte

- tu también, me vas a dar un discurso

Rukawa calló y se sentó junto a él... suspiró...

- vamos a dormir ya... le dijo con un tono dulce que hubiese hecho al Rukawa de hace un año salir corriendo al doctor... pero ya no era así, no, ya no...

- no quiero dormir... contestó el pelirrojo y a los segundos se acercó despacio a él, y le besó suave en los labios, para poco a poco profundizar más el beso... no entendía, tenían a cada momento tan poco tiempo para estar juntos, y ese zorro tonto se iba quien sabe a donde y para qué... profundizó más el beso, recostando su cuerpo sobre su pareja... pero Ru estaba tan cansado, el viaje, la conversación, el despertar cada día con la opresión en el pecho de no volver a verle... suspiró y suave lo empujó lejos de si...

- vamos a la cama Hana...

Le tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a su cuarto, Hana ya había dejado el enojo de lado, solo quería abrazarlo, entregársele, tomarle... ahora que su cuerpo se lo permitía.. así que olvidando todo lo que le molestaba, todas las dudas, se metió a la cama, haciendo un espacio para Ru, quien entró al baño a cambiarse y refrescarse un poco...

Y a penas se recostó y su cabeza tocó la almohada, sus ojos se cerraron, y la inconciencia lo envolvió...Hana solo le miraba sin poder entenderle.. se iba, sin explicaciones, volvía pasado media noche y para colmo le ignoraba... le rechazaba... este último pensamiento le hirió... claro, Rukawa ya se estaba acostumbrando a estar sin él. _Que tonto soy.._ se dijo herido, y sin pensar salió de la cama...

Abrió los ojos, estaba todo oscuro... tuvo un sueño, un sueño de estar solo, uno de esos sueños que aunque escapes de ellos, te envuelven dejándote sumergido en esa laguna de emociones, que está en tu inconsciente y a veces como una advertencia se hace presente en oscuras noches y te acompaña incluso cuando ya logras alcanzar la conciencia...se movió incómodo, era una cama pequeña, Hana no quiso comprar una más grande, pero caían perfectamente los dos abrazados, y ese ere su problema, los brazos de su pelirrojo no estaban con él... se incorporó buscando el reloj, miró los números que resaltaban en la oscuridad: 02:30 AM...

- maldición...

Ru salió del cuarto...

Hacía frío, y la cabeza le daba vueltas... aquella noche hizo lo que sabía era su deber, no dejaría lo que la vida le dio, enfadado con él¿Cómo hacerlo, si ese gordo era un oso de peluche, sonrió, era adorable!...miró su reloj 5:00 AM hrs... conociendo a Rukawa, de seguro aun iba en el primer sueño... entró despacio, un tanto mareado, pero fue incapaz de negarse a los tragos que sus antiguos amigos le ofrecieron, como, tal vez sería la ultima vez que podría compartir con ellos... Takamilla, el gordo, estaba molesto con él hace bastante tiempo, más de dos años, las razones, bueno nunca les contó sobre su relación con Ru, ni con ningún hombre, solo se lo dijo a Mito, cuando después de romper con Rukawa volvió a Japón, y ellos, incluyendo al gordo, se enteraron por otros sobre su condición... bufó, luego de unas suplicas y de casi ponerse a llorar al ver que no se tomaban tan mal como pensó su condición, y bueno luego de decirles que aun gustaba de chicas y de prometerles que buscaría una bella novia, frunció el ceño, pero fue incapaz de negarles algo, todo quedó bien... y a unas cuadras de su apartamento se separó de ellos...

Se sacó los zapatos, la chaqueta y se dejó caer pesado en el sillón más grande del living, ignorando que las luces estaban encendidas y que dos pares de ojos le miraban muy molestos

- Sakuragui, habló fuerte Kogure

Hana le miró sin interés, aun el efecto de los inocentes tragos, según él, mareándole..

- Dios estás borracho!

Hana se carcajeó: Kogure, amigo, no estas molesto conmigo

- donde estabas... Ru habló tan frío, que a pesar de su estado, Hanamichi, fue incapaz de ignorarle y volteó a mirarle, aun sentado en el sillón

- estaba con los chicos

- que chicos

- Mmm, saben mejor déjenme dormir mañana les cuento y me retan y todo lo que quieran

Se paró y se fue a su cuarto, cerrando con seguro la puerta tras de sí, ignorando las palabras de Kogure, y el hecho de que Ru venía tras él..

- No puedes dejarle salir así menos para

- Si, lo sé, siento molestarte, ahora vete

- No, me quedo aquí, quiero mañana personalmente llevarle al doctor, y escúchame bien Rukawa: a la próxima irresponsabilidad de parte de los dos, me lo llevo a mi casa!

Ru le miró indignado, pero estaba tan cansado, que prefirió darse la vuelta e irse al cuarto contiguo al de su pelirrojo a descansar, debía recuperar fuerzas...

----------------------------------

- donde estabas?

- ya te lo dije!

- No puedes salir a esa hora sin decirle a nadie

- Rukawa, cállate, si... me duele la cabeza

- Como no te va a doler irresponsable- Hana bufó, ahora era el turno de Kogure- abre la boca. Y el joven doctor le dio un remedio para el dolor...

- Mmm, Hana suspiró: Ru aun le miraba molesto, pero el que realmente debería estarlo era él, pero el dolor de cabeza y el sueño que aun tenía no le dejaban pensar con claridad...

Dejó el desayuno prácticamente entero y se marchó a su cuarto... era ya medio día...

Y cuando el reloj marcó las 3 de la tarde, Hana entró al living, arrojándole a Ru, casi en el rostro, papeles que este tomó sorprendido:

- certificado de mi nacimiento, y de defunción de mi padre...

Ru le miró sorprendido, hace unas horas Mito le había llamado al celular pare decirle, que los posibles familiares de Hana le llamaron para pedirle que no fueran ese día, si no el lunes, y estaban a sábado, Ru maldijo ...

- Y esto

- No me gusta que hagas cosas a mis espaldas Rukawa

- Y que querías que hiciera si no quieres cooperar

- Déjame en paz

- Basta Hanamichi, no puedes hacerte y hacerme esto, por favor pon de tu parte, de verdad no te entien

- Que sabes tú, no crees que ya he hecho suficiente con no arrojarme de un puente!

- No digas es!

- Rukawa, el que debe de entender aquí eres, tu: solo podemos esperar, me escuchaste, esperar

- No digas eso...

Ru bajó la mirada...Hana se quedó mudo al verle: desplomarse sobre el sillón, mirada perdida...

Y el pelirrojo se acercó a él cuando le vio estremecerse... sus ojos brillantes... Kaede no pudo controlar las lágrimas, y Hana, aun enamorado, no pudo evitar sentirse ruin, y abrazarle suave disculpándose...

- estaba cansado, no quise rechazarte Hana

- lo sé, solo me molesté, y bueno quería hablar con Takamilla

- quien es él, Ru sonó frío mientras se separaba del pelirrojo limpiando sus lágrimas

- el gordo, te acuerdas de mis amigos de toda la vida, el gordo de

Ru se paró, dándole la espalda

- existen posibilidades de que sean tus familiares

Hana no dijo nada

- por favor, déjame hacer todo lo que está mi alcance

Hana suspiró: no quiero verles

- no lo harás

- Rukawa, ellos no son mi

- Déjame a mí, si quieres no dejaré que te vean

- Está muerta cierto?

- Ru volteó, sorprendido, y Hana le sonrió: bueno entre los chicos y yo nunca hubo secretos...

- lo siento, yo no quería que te enteraras de esa forma yo

- vamos, no te preocupes, de todas formas, ya no me importa...

Se paró y se fue a su cuarto, Ru le siguió, para recostarse junto a el, abrazándole fuerte...

Quería alejarse de él, decirle que le dejara en paz, que se fuera, pero al sentir sus brazos envolviéndole, al sentir su respiración en su cuello, no pudo hacerlo... tal vez sólo estaba con el, por lástima, tal vez solo esperaba que todo se acabara para poder seguir su vida, tal vez solo era para Rukawa una molestia, pero no podía, no quería, no le dejaría ir, no permitiría que le abandonara, cuando ya sus ojos fueran incapaz de abrirse nuevamente, le dejaría ir, pero mientras pudiera seguir respirando, mientras tuviera fuerza para mantenerlo junto a él, se negaba a dejarle, no lo permitiría, y decidido volteo en el abrazo de Ru, para besarlo necesitado y exigirle que fuera suyo, tanto como él se entregaba... y Ru lo estrechó fuerte, lo besó hambriento, lo tomó apasionado y enamorado, diciéndole a cada tacto, a cada beso que le amaba, que por favor no le mirara como si fuera la última vez, porque habrían muchas otras, habrían muchos besos, muchas más caricias, porque creía, y siempre sería así: había y habría mucho más tiempo...

Y no se vive para siempre, y no se tiene todo lo que se quiere... Hana maldijo, en un susurro, apenas podía moverse, estaba mareado, pero si le decía algo a Kogure o a Kaede, de seguro le llevarían de inmediato a la clínica, y él no quería, no, cuando fuera incapaz de moverse que le llevaran a ese lugar, pero ahora prefería disfrutar de su hogar, de la compañía de Kaede, de Mito, no quería volver a pasar por esas frías noches solitarias, en que tomaba una cruel conciencia de lo solo que realmente estaba, aquellas noches y tardes que producto de su lección a la espalda, cuando estaba en primer año de preparatoria, tuvo que soportar, porque no siempre a la hora de visitas alguien fue a acompañarle, a diferencia de otros pacientes que compartían la sala con él, quienes cada día recibían a su familia... se volteó lanzando un pequeño quejido de dolor, aquel ultimo pensamiento era difícil de dejar pasar, para ser sincero, realmente la noticia si le afectó, pero no quiso dejarse superar por ello, nunca le conoció, no tenía recuerdos de ella, así que todo seguía igual, solo que... sonrió, sólo que le hubiese gustado verla, aunque fuera una sola vez, aunque fuera solo desde lejos, aunque... no, se reprendió, la única familia que tuvo siempre fue su padre, ella, ella no era parte de su vida, ella era solo esa foto que su padre siempre tuvo escondida en el ultimo cajón de su closet, esa foto que él nunca quiso ver, y nunca lo haría, solo se quedó con aquella que su padre le dio, aquella donde salían dos mujeres, una era su madre y la otra la hermana de esta, pero no quiso saber quien era quien, no, para qué, cuando fue ella quien escogió marcharse y él, no le iba a suplicar a nadie que le diera cariño, ya suficiente tuvo con Rukawa, se dijo molesto, como para ir a humillarse por alguien que nunca él le importó, por lo menos Ru ahora estaba con él, y fueran cuales fueran sus razones, no importaba, porque estaba con él, como ella nunca lo hizo...aunque dolía el saber que ya no estaba, saber que nunca le conocería... sonrió burlándose de si mismo: _siempre tan patético Sakuragui_... se cubrió con las ropas de la cama, hasta la cabeza, abrazándose así mismo, al sentir que todo daba vueltas, al estremecerse al pensar que a pesar de todo, nunca logró tener una real familia, porque con su padre nunca se sintió así, y con Ru, no Kaede era solo su pareja, Kaede fue tan ajeno y distante que aunque compartiera muchos más años con él, no lograría sentirlo como una familia, es que aunque la madre de Mito le dijera siempre que la familia eran las personas que te quieren y están contigo, nunca podría dejar de lado aquella idea que siempre tuvo : un padre una madre, hermanos, tíos, abuelos viejitos a quienes cuidar, esas comidas familiares, donde la mesa se llena, todos se sientan apretados, dejando a los más pequeños jugar mientras los más grandes comen, después los sientan a ellos.. esas comidas de las cuales participó en casa de su amigo, aquellas que el nuca tuvo...y nunca tendrá... bueno, ya no era el adolescente que se enfadaba con su mejor amigo cuando este no le invitaba alguna cena familiar, no era el adolescente que nostálgico trataba de imaginar como era ella, como serían las cosas si... suspiró limpiando unas traicioneras lágrimas que venían a recordarle cuanto quiso conocerla, tal vez debía llevarle flores a su tumba, tal vez podrían ser realmente ellos su familia, tal vez... detuvo sus pensamientos, sintió unos labios suaves que besaban los suyos, sintió el sueño envolverle, y se dejó llevar... estaba cansado, solo pidió, a ese algo que podía escucharle, que le permitiera volver a abrir sus ojos, solo una vez más, demasiado agotado como para ser más exigente...

Ru se quedó sentado en la cama junto a Hana, acariciando sus cabellos, mirándole enamorado, velando su sueño, porque era solo un sueño, pronto abriría sus ojos, y podría tener a su pelirrojo hablador y últimamente gruñón junto a él, sonrió... y se recostó a su lado abrazándole posesivo...

Y cuando abrió sus ojos se limitó a pedir comida, a negarse nuevamente a que Kogure le llevara al doctor, acusando de sentirse bien y de que hacía mucho frío, así que se quedó en cama todo el día, con Kaede regaloneándole, con Mito llegando para interrumpir un momento un tanto comprometedor, haciendo que Ru saliera bufando del cuarto en dirección al baño, mientras Hana solo sonreía e incriminaba a Mito de no tener modales:

- se golpea antes de entrar jajaja...

Y la noche llegó helada, tranquila, Hana abrazado a Ru se durmió temprano, Kogure se quedó puesto que al día siguiente le cuidaría, durmió en la habitación contigua, y un tranquilo sueño los envolvió a los dos, solo un joven de ojos azules, inquieto no logró abandonarse al sueño.. Ru solo se durmió pasado las dos de la madrugada, demasiados temores, demasiada ansiedad...

Y con una opresión en el pecho le besó con cuidado, tratando de no despertarle, se marchó en silencio, encargándoselo a Kogure, quien serio solo se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza...

&&&&&&&&&

- no es necesario que nos muestre documentación, habló el esposo de quien debería ser la tía de Hanamichi

- por? Preguntó tratando de controlarse Rukawa

- este fin de semana averigüé en el hospital y la clínica en que me dijeron se atiende aquel joven y bueno, con mi familia ya tomamos una decisión

- dígamela entonces, Ru maldijo, los atendieron amables, le insistieron en que se sentaran a comer con ellos, y ahora la esposa de ese irritante hombre traía el postre, al diablo el postre, lo único que quería era que le hablaran!

- Bueno, les ayudaremos, sabemos que su estado no es muy favorable por lo

- Mañana a primera hora en el hospital, los cortó Rukawa, Mito se disculpó, dándole la palabra al padre de aquella familia

- Bueno, somos en total 4 personas- habló el hombre, el señor de apellido Iwasaki- pero solo mi hija mayor de 17 y mi esposa se harán las pruebas de compatibilidad, se debe entender que mi hijo es muy pequeño y bueno yo no tengo ninguna posibilidad de ser compatible con el joven Sakuragui

- Está bien, dijo Ru con ánimo de pararse y marcharse, pero Mito le detuvo... Ru maldijo, pero… maldición...murmuró para sí, Kaede

- Y la mujer, que llevaba prácticamente desde que llegaron en silencio, la señora Hikaru, sorprendiendo a todos hizo una pregunta: podremos ver al joven?

Y Ru fue rotundo en su respuesta: no

Mito miró sorprendido, el señor Iwasaki, sonrió

- pero por qué, replico la hija del matrimonio

- él no quiere conocerles, habló sinceramente Rukawa, y el más pequeño de esa familia le apoyó: yo le entiendo, si mi madre me hubiese abandonado cuando nací, nunca se lo perdonaría

- no seas tan rudo con tu tía, déjala descansar tranquila Ota

- pero papá

- Ota

- esta bien... la señora Hikaru lucía pálida, Kaede aprovechó para despedirse, pero el señor Iwasaki se negaba a dejarlos ir sin que tomaran el te con ellos..

Ytragándose las maldiciones Rukawa tuvo que acceder a acompañarles al living a conversar y tomar el te

- me dará su autógrafo, habló el pequeño Ota sorprendiendo a Ru, quien de malas ganas contestó un seco y desagradable : NO, haciendo que todos le miraran sorprendidos, y Mito acusador, para luego el pobre joven reír tratando de alivianar el ambiente: no le hagas caso Ota, Rukawa está bromeando

- no lo hago, yo no doy autógrafos. Dijo como lo más natural Kaede

- eso es verdad hijo, todos los que han escrito sobre la estrella del básquetbol japonés, han dicho que tiene un pésimo genio

- Padre, le reprendió su hija y este sonrió: Rukawa con todo mi respeto, sería para mí un honor que le firmaras algo a mi hijo

- Si todo sale bien mañana, dijo Ru, un tanto conforme por tener algo en que fastidiar él a esa familia: les daré el autógrafo

- Gracias, chilló Ota, mientras para pesar de Ru, las horas pasaban lentamente...

Y cuado ya se iba, el seños Iwasaki quiso hablar a solas con él, Ru maldijo y le siguió a la cocina:

El hombre apagó su sonrisa de toda la tarde para mirarle serio:

- He leído mucho sobre usted, me encanta el básquetbol, aunque prefiero el fútbol

Ru no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarle, el hombre prosiguió

- y se cual es la relación que tiene con el supuesto hijo de mi difunta cuñada, le agradecería, que acabado todo esto, se alejaran de mi familia

- no se preocupe

- son años, jovencitos, años, de cuidar que no se acabe el amor de pareja y que los hijos te respeten, no quiero que mi familia sea parte de ningún escándalo, tal vez en EE.UU, no tenían problemas, pero acá no todos son "liberales", por decirlo de alguna manera, por lo menos, mi familia no lo es y

- es innecesario su discurso señor, toda mi vida no he ventilado mi privacidad, y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora, solo vaya mañana al hospital y si incluso lo cree necesario, puedo indemnizarlo por las molestias

- me parece interesante, pero no, dinero no nos falta

- como diga, ahora con su permiso me retiro

Y se despidió formal, haciendo que sorprendido Mito tuviera que tragarse el te para salir con él de aquella casa, que Ru se juró, nunca más pisar...

Mito se despidió de él, cuando llegaron al terminar, el reloj ya marcaba las 21:00 hrs, Rukawa a paso veloz se dirigió al departamento de su pelirrojo, un deseo enorme de abrazarle de decirle cuanto lo amaba, de que no necesitaban de nadie...

Pero tuvo que usar las llaves para entrar, y una nota dejada en la mesa de centro del living le hizo salir veloz del apartamento, en dirección a la clínica...

Continuará...

Na: disculpen el atraso… lo siento, pero he estado ocupadísima y para colmo me he resfriado snif snif con fiebre y todo buaaa… pero acá esta el nuevo capítulo, que reconozco no me ha tocado retocar mucho, porque es uno de los mas nuevos que he escrito…**kaehana9, **gracias por seguir el fics . **Khira (**Khira-chan?) …gracias por leer, y bueno hem, mis conocimientos en biología no son muy buenos, así que me he documentado con Internet , por lo que creo no he sido muy clara en dar las síntomas, lo siento….**Kinyoubi, **me alegra te parezca interesante, gracias por leer…**Nian, **gracias por leer, mmm no creo sea tan cruel como para que Hanita termine mal, es mi favorito, así que le cuidaré en lo que viene….**Sakura, **gracias por tus comentarios, y bueno, ya lo he mandado a la clínica… besos a todas…cariños… Haima


	12. Capítulo 12

**UN TE AMO**

_**Por Haima Yagami**_

**_Capítulo 12: Tratamiento _**

- déjame verle

- no!

- Kogure por favor yo

- No, y esto es culpa de ustedes dos, hace casi un mes que debía tratarse!

- Lo sé, pero de nada

- Rukawa, olvídate del trasplante, es iluso creer ciegamente en ello

- Kogure!

- Escúchame, si se trata responsablemente, hay entre un 50 y 90 de que sane en 3 años

- O que agrave

- Pero no tenemos más opciones Rukawa

- Cállate y déjame verle!... Ru se acercó peligroso a Kogure

- Que pasa aquí Kogure

La voz del doctor los interrumpió

- quiero verle, habló más calmado Rukawa

- es familiar de él?

- compañero de trabajo, se apresuró en contestar Kogure

- lo siento aunque fuera familiar no puedo dejarle entrar

Kaede maldijo, pero no iba a ponerse a discutir, solo esperaría,_ maldición, Hana, por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?..._se sentó en unas frías sillas fuera de la habitación de su pelirrojo...

Y Kogure se fue en busca de un café.. hace semanas que le pedía a Hana que se internara en la clínica, era más seguro, pero no, el pelirrojo era tan terco... suspiró, cuando el reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde, había entrado al cuarto de un silencioso pelirrojo, para encontrarle inconsciente, ardiendo en fiebre y sangrando por la boca, como doctor sabía que uno de los síntomas era el sangrado desde las encías, lo cual contribuía a desarrollar anemia, y por los últimos resultados de los exámenes de Sakuragui, comprobó sus sospechas, Hana había desarrollado una anemia bastante delicada... maldijo... y se dejó caer pesado en un asiento de la sala de espera... debería llamar a Mitsui, desde ahora en adelante, Hanamichi entraría en un periodo crítico, reduciendo cada vez más las posibilidades de que la quimioterapia le sanara...

Mito entró corriendo a la sala de espera de la clínica en la que internaron a su amigo

- Kogure, tu madre me llamó

- si y como les fue en

- bien, me comuniqué con ellos, mañana a primera hora se realizarán las pruebas en esta clínica.

- esta bien

- como está?

- está sedado, durmiendo

- no es grave cierto

- lo siento, pero su irresponsabilidad lo ha llevado a esto

- sabes cuanto detesta los hospitales Kogure

- no le justifiques, a penas se enteró de su estado debió haberse internado, no haber ido con

- vamos, entiéndelo sí, el pobre está enamorado

Kogure calló, soltando un suspiro...

……………………………………………

Esperó a que la enfermera dejara la habitación del pelirrojo, y mirando que nadie estuviera cerca, entró a la habitación, pero Kogure logró verle

- Rukawa!

- Por favor déjame verle

- Solo unos minutos, accedió por fin Kogure, de seguro Hanamichi deseaba tener a ese sujeto cerca... se quedó cuidando la puerta...

Y Rukawa con cuidado, entró, acercó una silla a la cabecera de la camilla, y se sentó junto a él, tomando su mano derecha...

Se lo estuvo negando a si mismo todos estos días, pero ya no podía hacerlo, Hana estaba débil, más delgado, pálido, ojeroso, suspiró: dolía verle así, pero todo saldría bien, él confiaba que así sería... y a los minutos Kogure entró para sacarlo de la habitación, y sin fuerzas para negarse, se retiró, pero no volvió al apartamento, se quedó en la sala de espera...

Y los minutos se hicieron eternos, las horas no parecían llegar... Kogure y Mito se marcharon de la clínica pasada las 3 de la madrugada, Rukawa ajeno a ellos, se quedó...

Y en la mañana a las 8:00 en punto vio llegar a la sala, Rukawa, a la señora Hikaru junto a su esposo y sus dos hijos.. se acercó a ellos, pidiéndole a una enfermera que fuera por el docto que atendía a su Hana...

Y el doctor les explico la situación, de que si encontraban un donante, las posibilidades de que Hanamichi sanara eran enormes, aunque debían ser cuidadosos, y sólo si en el caso de la hija de 17 años, con las debidas autorizaciones, realizar el trasplante... a las 9: 30 de la mañana, tanto madre como hija entraron a las salas correspondientes para realizarse las pruebas de compatibilidad, lo cual tomaría un día en total...

Rukawa apoyado en la pared de la sala de espera, intentaba controlar sus nervios...

Y a medio día, se enteró pos las enfermeras que Hanamichi había despertado, pero no le dejaron entrar a verle, solo familiares podían hacerlo...

Volvió a la sala de espera...quiso decirles que era su pareja, pero Kogure ya se había encargado de presentarlo como un compañero de trabajo, y ponerse a contradecirlo, no, ya no tenía fuerzas para eso...

- estoy muy molesto contigo Sakuragui

- es lo primero que me vas a decir vamos doctorcito

- Hanamichi, por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal, por

- Kogure , lo siento, perdóname, sí?

- Bueno, pero tendrás que acceder a realizarte las terapias de qui

- No

- Hana

- No quiero

- Maldición Sakuragui

- Es una respuesta muy irresponsable de su parte señor Hanamichi

- Doctor, Hana y Kogure se sorprendieron al ver al doctor en la sala mirando molesto

- Es que

- Lo hará, me entendió

- He

- Ya se ha decidido, mañana en ayunas tendrá la primera sesión, si evoluciona bien, en 4 días le dejaré ir a su casa

- Pero doctor, Kogure indignado le replicó

- Kogure, puede tomar las terapias e irse a su casa, es lo que siempre desean los pacientes

- Si, Hana sonreía abiertamente, entonces lo haré

- A y otra cosa, hay una estrella de básquetbol pegado a la puerta, lo dejó pasar

- Hana se sonrojo: por favor

- ok

Y el buen doctor, a pesar de las replicas de Kogure dejó entrar a Ru...

Ru sonrió aliviado al verle despierto y quejándose de que la comida apestaba...

Y se quedó con él toda la tarde, sin reprocharle nada y aprovechando cada minuto solos, para regalonearle...

- lo siento zorrito

- no importa...

- tomaré las sesiones de quimioterapia

- es lo mejor

- me vas a acompañar

- claro, tonto

- zorro

Ru sonrió y lo besó suave, pero una tos seca los hizo separarse.. Kogure miraba molesto: teléfono- le dijo, extendiéndole su celular a Hana- es Mitsui. Y salió de la habitación...

Hisachi le dijo que en menos de dos días, aprovechando el fin de la temporada de básquetbol, iría a verlo, y que Jhon le acompañaría

- está muy molesto pelirrojo, dice que nunca te perdonará el que no confiaras en él y le dijeras lo que pasaba

- uu, discúlpame con él si

Ru bufó, llevaban ya 10 minutos hablando por ese tonto aparato... sonrió juguetón, y de dispuso a, según él, verificar el buen funcionamiento de la mercancía... una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios, Hana no logró replicar, ni esquivar, la mano traviesa que se sumergió entre las sábanas de su camilla

- Kaede!

Mientras fuera, a pesar del enorme deseo que tenía de verlo, la señora Hikaru y su familia se marchaban de la clínica

- funciona bien

Hana sonrojado, con la llamada ya colgada lo miraba molesto:

- estamos en un hospital Rukawa

- y

- eres un pervertido

- yo?

- Hana sonrió: ayúdame a arreglarme, has algo útil

- Será un placer...

&

Se quedó fuera de la habitación en que Hanamichi tomaba las sesiones de quimioterapia, sabía que eran necesarias, pero... suspiró no quería verle débil, triste...

Lo arroparon bien, le permitieron que alguien le cuidara, y le dejaron tranquilo, después de revisarle, las 3 enfermeras que le atendían les dejaron por fin solos...

Ru se sentó a la cabecera de la camilla de Hana y aprovechando la intimidad, tomó sus manos, y lo besó suave... ninguno dijo palabra alguna, sólo se quedaron en silencio acompañándose...

Y las horas avanzaron, Kogure recibió las noticias de los resultados de compatibilidad, de la familia Iwasaki... y la evolución de la anemia de Hanamichi...

- no sabía que fumabas

- solo lo hago cuando estoy nervioso

Kogure botó la colilla de su cigarro al basurero de la esquina de la sala de espera y suspiró

Mito le miraba impaciente

- Y?

- Lo siento Yohei..

- No, está bien, no importa, pero puede sanar cierto

- Sinceramente, es muy difícil, ya no es un jovencito...

- entonces doctor, dígame cuando hará el transplante. La señora Hikaru salió al encuentro del doctor

- a, señora Iwakasi, bueno los resultados son incompatibles

- no puede ser

- déjeme decirle que no siempre es posible encontrar un donante en la familia

- pero, eso no puede ser cierto, y si prueba mi hijo Ota

- es muy pequeño

- pero

- ya lo hablamos Hikaru, se hizo escuchar su esposo, ya no tenemos nada que hacer acá

- pero

- gracias por su cooperación, dijo amable el doctor y les dejó solos...

La señora Hikaru temblando se dejó caer en una silla de la sala de espera, su esposo colocó una de sus manos en su hombro intentando tranquilizarla...

Rukawa parado junto a la ventana que iluminaba la blanca habitación de Hanamichi, velaba el sueño de su pelirrojo... hacía frío, le dolía el pecho, suspiró... Kogure ya le había dado las noticias, hace dos días, de los resultados, y él, aun no era capaz de asumirlo, asumir que cada mañana, día por medio, lo vería entrar a esa fría sala, solo para al salir tenerle cada vez más débil, marchitado... a pesar de ser un deportista, Hana ya no era capaz de mantenerse entero después de cada sesión, la primera la soportó bien, pero la ultima, no logró mantenerse ni siquiera en pie, y los vómitos terminaron por hacerle casi perder la conciencia... ahora, para soportar el fuerte dolor en la cabeza y en el estómago, lo habían sedado, y dormía, temblando, pálido, con los labios secos... pero debía estar tranquilo, el doctor le dijo que era una reacción normal... maldijo, y con el puño golpeó fuerte la pared: normal, claro era normal verle cada día peor, claro...controló el llanto que inevitablemente quiso abordarlo, se contuvo, debía ser fuerte, y confiar que aunque la quimioterapia le debilitaba, lo dejaba tan vulnerable, también le sanaba.. habían casos de personas que en tres años sanaron completamente... Ru suspiró, y tuvo que salir de la sala en busca de una enfermera al ver a Hana temblando en la camilla, los vómitos nuevamente atormentándole...

Estaba cabeza gacha, esperando que su padre la atendiera en el enorme living de esa gran casa, en la cual creció...

- Hikaru, que te trae por aquí?

No pudo controlar las lágrimas, y tampoco pudo decirle la verdad, tenía miedo, no quería que el joven Sakuragui, tan parecido a ese hombre que abandonó hace años, pero también tan distinto a él, la mirara con odio, no, no lo soportaría!

Su padre, un hombre saludable, deportista toda su vida, fiel esposo, la miró confundido, pero accedió de inmediato a la petición de su hija...

- yo soy Ota, y ella es mi hermana Hidemi, somos tus inteligentes y bellos primos!

Hana bostezó, acababa de abrir los ojos, cuando vio a ese par de chicos que le miraban curiosos

- me das tu autógrafo, volvió a hablar el más pequeño

- hu?

- Autógrafo, repitió, extendiéndole un cuaderno y un lápiz: a Ota con todo mi cariño

- Ota, déjale en paz no ves que está recién despertando

Hana miró a la muchacha, era bajita, menudita, con una enorme sonrisa, y cabellos castaños claros, tomados en una cola, que destacaban sus ojos verdes...

- ustedes son

- tu familia, habló Hidemi, con una enorme sonrisa

- a

- jaja, oye escuché que eras distraído, pero nunca creí que fuera tanto

- Ota, Hidemi?. Dijo Hana aun conmocionado por la peculiar visita, y más a esas horas de la tarde

- Que hora es, preguntó, con las terapias, y sus continuos desmayos, se le hacía prácticamente imposible mantener conciencia del tiempo

- 8 PM, habló Ota

- es tarde, y no es hora de visitas

- si lo sabemos, pero aprovechamos que el pesado de Rukawa se fue a hablar con unos doctores, para entrar a verte sin que nos notarán- contestó Ota- no te molesta cierto

- Pesado de Rukawa, preguntó Hana con una sonrisa divertido

- Si, afirmó Ota, no quiso darme su autógrafo, pero yo creo que tú y Mitsui son mucho mejor que él, aaaaa y Mitsui ya me dio su autógrafo, estuvo acá, pero como dormías no pudiste verle

- Que bien que haya venido

- Te sientes bien, habló la muchacha, sentándose a los pies de Hana en su camilla

- Si, si, mejor

- Sabes estamos muy contentos de ser familia tuya

Hana sólo sonrió

- Si, agregó Ota, no todos tienen a un primo basquetbolista, y que juegue en la NBA

- Claro. Hana sonrió

- Me imagino, que cuando te mejores, volverás a jugar

- Por supuesto

- Me puedes traer algunos autógrafos de tus compañeros de equipo, preguntó ilusionado Ota

- Jaja, bueno

- Ota deja de pedir autógrafos, le reprendió su hermana, cuando sintieron que la puerta se abría...

La chica, y el muchacho se metieron bajo la camilla, Hana los miró sorprendido, y fingió dormir, para ayudarles...

Y muy despacio, quien entró al cuarto cerró la puerta tras de sí, y a pasos sigilosos se acercó a la camilla

- abuelo!

El pobre hombre que muy silencioso había entrado casi saltó

Hidemi reprendía a su hermano por el susto

- tonto ahora van a venir las enfermeras

- chuuu, dijo Hana cuando vio una sombra pasar por fuera de la habitación, pudo verla en el piso, a través del espacio que la puerta con el piso dejaba... todos guardaron silencio hasta que la sombra desapareció

- hola, jovencito, yo soy su abuelo

- si, se apresuró a decir Ota una vez que salió de debajo de la camilla: es nuestro abuelo loco

- Ota, más respeto con quien te ha enseñado a defenderte de tus compañeros estúpidos

- Abuelo, por favor, no es el momento de discutir, no ve que está convaleciente

Hana un tanto aturdido miraba a sus visitantes...

Casi se atora riendo, el hombre, de no más de 60 años, era muy divertido y tan simple como él, adoraba el deporte, pero en su juventud, mientras estudiaba contabilidad, fue seleccionado de Pin Pon

- porque las neuronas no me alcanzaron para ser abogado, como quería mi padre, y gracias a mi difunta esposa que me ayudaba en las pruebas, logré sacar esa carrera

Medía casi un metro 80, tenía cabellos castaños claros, se carcajeaba con facilidad, y representaba mucho menos de sus 59 años

Hana estuvo 45 minutos en compañía de ese extraño trío, que sin ningún pero, ya le decían primo, Han-kun, y le hablaban de todo lo que hacían y lo que harían cuando él dejara el hospital

- que están haciendo acá, no es hora de visitas, chilló molesta una enfermera

Los tres aludidos solo se despidieron veloz y volaron fuera de la habitación, mientras Hana se carcajeaba por toda la situación...

_familia, sonaba bella esa palabra..._

_- _lo siento. Un acongojado Rukawa entró a su cuarto

- que pasa zorrito

- no pude impedir que entraran yo te lo prometí

- a , no te preocupes, son muy graciosos

- Hanamichi

- No te preocupes, solo una cosa

- Que?

- Dale un autógrafo al pequeño Ota sí?

Ru suspiró y se sentó en la camilla

- mmm, bueno... lo besó suave y como la mayoría de las noches que se lo permitían, se quedó con él, velando su sueño...

Siguieron las sesiones de quimioterapia, por su condición no le dieron de alta, pero Hana volvió a recibir peculiares visitas, y a cualquier hora... conoció más a aquellas personas que se decían su familia, y gracias a fotos que Ota le trajo pudo ver a quien debía ser su madre, y una tarde de día viernes, la conoció a ella, la señora Hikaru que muy nerviosa entró a saludarle...

Ru molesto tuvo que ceder parte del tiempo que compartía con Hana, para que este pudiera estar con esas personas, dejando para ellos, solo cuando Hana dormía, o sufría los efectos de la quimioterapia..

Suspiró agotado, su pelirrojo lucía cansado, abatido, pero cuando esas personas que el, Rukawa, no soportaba, le visitaban, cambiaba completamente, hasta dejó que la muchacha Hidemi, cortara sus cabellos, para así no perderlos como secuela de la quimioterapia...a él le tocaba cuidar al Hanamichi cansado que por esforzarse tanto en cada visita, perdía con mayor facilidad la energía que se le hacía ahora tan escasa, pero no podía contradecirle, Hana se negaba a no recibirles, especialmente a su par de primos.. Ru suspiró, no podía contradecirle... y tampoco podía evitar sentirse celoso...

Continuará...

Nota A: Gracias Kinyoubi por seguir este fics..saludos...

Y Hola a todos, gracias por leer mi fic, snif snif, muchas gracias.. bueno nunca me fue muy bien en biología en el colegio, es más ahora estudio ingeniería hem, por lo que mis conocimientos son bastante limitados. Estuve leyendo por allí los síntomas de esta enfermedad y lo que he puesto es lo que encontré, u-u y claro también busqué tratamiento y encontré que con quimioterapia es posible sanar, pero en el caso de los adultos la enfermedad suele darse crónica, mmm, pero pensemos positivo... bueno cualquier comentario, reto, corrección en la parte médica, será bienvenida...


	13. Capitulo 13

_**UN TE AMO**_

_**Por Haima Yagami**_

_Capítulo 13: "Y te diré adiós..."_

- me veo horrible cierto

- no digas eso estas bien

Kogure inyectó la aguja del suero en el brazo de un delgado, pálido y ojeroso Sakuragui...

- no me mientas

- si te estas tranquilo te pondrás mejor

Hana sonrió triste, hace 3 días que no recibía visitas, solo a Rukawa que se escabullía de las enfermeras y le acompañaba por unos minutos, pero ya no quería tenerlo junto a él, no... quería dejarle libre...

- no le dejes entrar

- pero

- por favor

- Está bien- Kogure suspiró- Hana, tengo algo muy importante que decirte

- Hana se sobresaltó un poco: dime

- tu abuelo, el señor Ota, es compatible contigo

- de verdad?

- Si, suele pasar, solo que estamos haciéndole las pruebas correspondientes, debemos verificar que la operación no representa ningún riesgo para él, es un hombre saludable, muy bien conservado, pero no podemos ignorar los años que tiene

- Si, Kogure, si hay algún riesgo por mínimo que sea, me niego a realizar el transplante

- Entiendo, sabía que dirías aquello, es por eso que estamos asegurándonos, dentro de dos días tendremos los resultados

- No quiero que nada le pase al señor Ota, mis primos lo adoran, sobre todo el Ota-chibi

- Si, lo sé, bueno ahora descansa, si necesitas algo sólo llama a las enfermeras

- No le dejes entrar

- Haré lo posible..

Kogure salió más tranquilo, sabía que las posibilidades aumentaban, confiaba en que los exámenes, hechos al señor Ota, saldrían bien

- Permiso... Ru esperaba fuera de la habitación

- lo siento- Kogure le impidió entrar- pero no quiere verte

Ru retrocedió sin poder creer en las palabras del joven doctor y sin ningún tacto, lo tomó de un brazo y le hizo a una lado, entrando muy molesto a la habitación de Hanamichi

- Que pasa? como que no quieres verme, ya suficiente tengo con soportar a esas desagradables visitas tuyas!

- Hana río: me veo horrible... imposible rechazarle cuando lo miraba a los ojos... el pelirrojo, que ya no poseía su desordenada cabellera, suspiró, y se hizo a un lado de la camilla dejando un espacio cerca de su pecho, para que Rukawa se sentara... Kogure suspiró y los dejó solos...

- Lo siento pero no quiero que me veas así

- No estas tan mal Hana, me escuchaste

- Ya hombre, y no seas tan pesado con ellos ya

- El señor Ota me tiene harto con sus comparaciones entre los dos, de que tu eres mas alto, de que tu eres mas ágil, de que tu eres mas fuerte, de que tu desempeño en la selección ha sido mejor que el mío, de que

- Ya Ru, tranquilo

Ru bufó

- Solo te explayas hablado cuando estas molesto zorrito tonto

- Aaaa y no me digas así frente a ese par de mocosos metiches

- Por qué?

- Porque el enano de Ota, ese mocoso, me dice de la misma forma

- Zorrito?

- No, tonto, Zorro antipático

- Bueno, dale el autógrafo y ya

- No

- Hay Ru me dijiste que...

Los labios de su zorrito le acallaron, Ru lo besó ansioso, hace días que no podía probar sus labios, hace días que no podía abrazarle...

Hana se separó de él: no, mi boca debe saber

- me gusta

- Kaede

- Bésame

- Kaede... y entre suspiros volvió a besarlo, y le abrazó suave, olvidando, el dolor de cabeza, las preocupaciones, el cansancio... Ru lo besó ansioso, apasionado, lo sentía cada día tan lejano, no, no dejaría que se lo arrebataran...

- Vamos a romper la camilla

- No, es de fierro

Hana sonrió, Ru acostado junto a él, le tenía abrazado desde la cintura, Hana le daba la espalda, y el zorrito le besaba el cuello y le hablaba al oído

- Nos iremos a mi casa en la playa una vez que te den el alta

- Esta bien, contestó el pelirrojo a la propuesta susurrada a su oído, imposible negarle algo

- A penas te sientas con deseos de volver, habló Ru enderezándose un poco, haciendo a Hana voltear en la camilla para mirarlo a los ojos: nos estableceremos en EE.UU, no creo que el equipo me renueve el contrato, pero tu amigo Jhon me ofreció entrar al equipo de su padre

- Si, lo sé. Seremos compañeros

- Entonces eso haremos sí?

- Claro. Hana sonrió, y con su brazo que no dependía del suero, estrechó a Ru y le hizo inclinarse sobre él para besarlo...

Sí, Rukawa ya lo tenía todo planeado, a penas Hana se recuperara, pasarían una vacaciones en la playa, en su casa, alejada del ruido, de las molestias, y luego se establecerían en EE.UU, soportaba a la autoproclamada familia de su amor, solo porque sabía eran los que más le ayudaban, y confiaba que las prueba hechas al abuelo de su Hana saldrían bien... dejó sus labios solo para mirarlo serio:

- me debes muchas mañanas, noches, tardes, sobre la cama, el baño, el sillón...

- pervertido

- no especifiqué de que

- tus manos me lo dicen

Ru sonrió y retiró sus manos que acariciaban con dedicación el pecho de su amante... se recostó junto a él, abrazándole la cintura, pero esta vez, con Hana recostado en su pecho, con su brazo que tenía la aguja del suero posado con cuidado sobre su costado...

Y acaricio suave su espalda

- te amo

Hana no respondió, solo cerró los ojos, rindiéndose al sueño, esperando poder dormir tranquilamente, sin esos dolores que últimamente lo tenían tan débil...

†††††††††††††

La noche seguirá su curso, el mar acariciará cada tarde a cada momento la costa, el sol seguirá alumbrando fuerte el cielo, y cada día tendremos que aprender a dar la bienvenida, levantarnos, seguir.. pero también tendremos que aprender a saber decir adiós... cada día deberemos aprender a no sentirnos dueños de las cosas, y menos de las personas...

Manos empuñadas, un hombre aun joven, de 25 años, miraba impotente el andar del reloj, hace dos días que no oía su voz, hace dos días, que sus ojos no lo miraban, hace dos días, que veía impotente como los doctores, las enfermeras intentaban hacer que siguiera respirando..

- no es un adolescente, su situación es crítica...

las palabras de Kogure, y él solo le dio la espalda...

- despertará...

- ...

- haremos lo posible Rukawa

Y se alejó de él, sintiendo que lo odiaba, por mostrarle tanta resignación, la misma que vio en los ojos de su Hana... esos ojos que hace dos días se negaban a abrirse...

Ru caminó hasta las sillas de la sala de espera y se sentó en una, a unos metros la señora Hikaru, con su familia, cuyo esposo intentaba convencerla de que se marcharan, el pequeño Ota, con ojos llorosos, abrazaba su mochila y aun costado de ellos, el Ota de mayor experiencia, el abuelo de esa familia, apoyado en la pared miraba la nada... Hidemi intentaba averiguar mas cosas con el doctor de Hana... y su padre, seguía insistiendo en que se marcharan...

- vete tú, yo me quedo. Habló tajante la señora Hikaru, mientras Ota le tomaba la mano y apoyaba a su madre - yo también... el señor Iwakasi, suspiró cansado y se sentó junto a su esposa... Ota se paró para acercarse a su abuelo...

Y Ru sólo pudo cerrar los ojos... no lo permitiría, no dejaría que se lo arrebataran...

... Frágil, desde que lo vio por primera vez, nunca pensó que usaría aquella palabra con él... se veía frágil.. su piel pálida, sus labios secos y ese montón de aparatos que debían estar allí con él, quitándoselo, pero sabía, manteniéndolo aquí, aun aquí...

una crisis, su cuerpo cansado, la enfermedad que cruel avanzaba, y la maldita, medicina que no podía hacer nada... se dejó sacar por las enfermeras de la habitación de él... dolía incluso decir su nombre, dolía sentirse lejos, impotente, frustrado, manos atadas sin poder hacer nada, solo murmurarle cada vez que podía estar junto a él, cuanto lo amaba, que daría su vida por verlo feliz, por ver sus ojos brillando, que...

Sólo negó con la cabeza, ante el café que la pequeña Hidemi le volvía a ofrecer

- debería irse, nosotros nos haremos cargo de él

No le respondió, simplemente caminó a sentarse en las sillas mas cercanas a la habitación, no podía dejarlo, no podía perderlo...no...

Acarició su frente, teniendo cuidado de no pasar a llevar ninguno de los aparatos que le cubrían... y sin poder evitarlo, y con la culpa y el amor golpeando fuerte su sentir Y sin saber, lo murmuró... sabiendo que debió haberlo dicho quizás por muchos años, sabiendo que quizás esos oídos nunca lo sabrían, nunca la escucharían...

-hijo...

Y se sintió nuevamente cayendo en un poso, nuevamente se desesperaba, le llamaba, le imploraba que abriera los ojos, no debía estar así, debía abrirlos, su padre había sido fuerte no, él era joven, era un deportista, podía superarlo, podía estar nuevamente allí con ellos... y sus ojos dejaron caer las lágrimas contenidas ya por horas, nadie le sabía allí dentro, nadie le sabía junto a él, nadie conocía las palabras que ahora surgían una y otra vez, quizás por todas esas veces que ese joven, que fue niño, que fue adolescente, necesitó escucharlas...

- hijo, por favor, perdóname...

Y cuando sus ojos se enfocaron, cuando pudo volver a tener conciencia, la vio a ella, una mujer, su tía, quien lloraba y aferrada a su mano, le hablaba, pero el aun no podía escucharla...

Y lo sintió moverse, le miró asustada, para verlo abrir sus ojos y sonreírle suave...

Quería gritarles que era quien merecía estar junto a él, que era su pareja, que se fueran todos a la mierda y le dejaran verle... estaba apunto de estallar cuando Kogure se acercaba a él y le decía que podía entrar a verlo...

No hablaba, sólo sonreía suave, suspiraba y necesitaba seguir conectado a esas malditas máquinas... Kogure le había explicado, la enfermedad avanzaba, sus estado era crítico, la quimioterapia era necesaria, a pesar de que lo debilitaba, pero la necesitaban, para que se estabilizara, para poder realizar el transplante... se sentó junto a él, nadie lo sacaría de allí, con frustración y sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire, le vio cerrar sus ojos... dormía... y él velaría su sueño, y a él sería lo primero que su pelirrojo vería, a él...

- tu hermana estaría orgulloso de él, no te parece

La señora Hikaru sólo le sonrío a su padre

- sólo que, desgraciadamente no le llamaría hijo

- no digas eso papá, mi hermana

- le hubiese dicho sobrino, no?

Se paralizó, su cabeza en blanco, mientras las piernas le temblaban y agradecía estar sentada, allí en la cafetería del hospital, acompañada de solo su padre

- tu esposo también lo sabe, nunca le quitaste el apellido hija, y aunque te hayas dedicado toda tu vida a decir que solo tienes dos hijos, no puedes ahora negarlo

- ...

- tu hermana nunca tuvo un hijo, no ensucies su memoria, no le des a ella tus errores, no soy un idiota Hikaru, deja ya de mentirnos y de mentirle!

- yo

- no me importa lo que pasó, no me importa si Sakuragui te golpeaba o lo que sea, se está muriendo, recapacita!

- no es cierto!

Levantó la voz, parándose del asiento, no, él se sanará, él estará bien, él, él ...

Su padre la tomó del brazo, para detener su huida, cuando quiso correr, la abrazó fuerte, se estaba muriendo, lo perdería sin siquiera haberle llamado hijo, no podía, pero si no la perdonaba, si no la aceptaba si...

-habla con él, hazlo...

Tomó su mano, estaba helada... Rukawa suspiró, abría los ojos casi dos veces al día, para sonreírle suave, para dejar ver cuanto dolía todo aquello, pero según los doctores estaba bien, si seguía así, pronto podrían operar, que el comportamiento era normal, había que ser pacientes y cuidadosos...

Acarició su mejilla... cuando todo acabara, irían a la casa de la playa, lejos de todos, del ruido, del cansancio, y se amarían en la orilla del mar, y estarían siempre juntos y...

Era joven, una adolescente, no le faltaba nada, tenía dinero, siempre lo tuvo todo, tenía admiradores, tenía futuro, uno prometedor, tenía unos buenos padres, pero... él, él era fuerte, él la ignoraba, él era un pobre diablo y la ignoraba, la rechazaba a ella, ella que siempre lo tuvo todo... y fue tan tonta, y fue tan egoísta... lo persiguió y lo enamoró tanto como ella lo amó a él, y no le importó huir juntos, sus padres nunca aceptarían que tuviese una relación con alguien que ni siquiera había terminado sus estudios, que no tenía dinero y trabajaba en lo que pudiera... y apasionada, caprichosa y enamorada, una noche de verano se entregó a él, creando castillos de arena, lleno de rosas, se amarían por siempre, todo estaría bien...pero... a los dos meses su interior se hizo notar, su cuerpo le hizo saber, no estaban solos, ahora ya no eran sólo ellos dos... y se fue con él, cuando no tenía más de 16 años...

pero el bebe lloraba, su juventud pasaba en frente de sus ojos sin que ella pudiese hacer nada, sus padres le enviaban dinero, esperando que volviera con ellos, creyendo que era una de sus tantas pataletas que la habían llevado en un pasado a la casa de sus tías o amigas o hermana para solo molestar a sus padres, exigir más atención o solo que satisficieran sus caprichos...

...pero las lunas pasaban, y ella ya no lo amaba, porque él no había cumplido nada de lo prometido, porque no le daba lo que deseaba, porque el bebe lloraba y ella debía acabar sus estudios, sus padres amenazaban con ir por ella, el bebe tenía sólo meses... y le gritó que lo odiaba, que había arruinado su vida, que todo era un error, que ese niño era un error... y él, herido, frustrado, respondió con una bofetada: que se fuera, que él se haría cargo de su hijo, que el niño no era un error, no suyo, ni de ellos dos... y furiosa, caprichosa e inmadura se arrojó contra él, gritándole que lo detestaba, que se iría, que lo haría... que era un desgraciado, como se atrevía a golpearla...

pero no se marchó, el niño cumplía 2 meses...

Las discusiones, y los mutuos golpes continuaron, los gritos de ambos, mientras el bebe lloraba, y el reloj seguía marchando, diciéndoles que el tiempo avanzaba, y no los esperaría...

Hacía frío, cuando una noche al mirar su mejilla, que ardía, decidió marcharse... tomó sus pocas cosas, y simplemente les dejó... se fue a la casa de su hermana, que al ver la marca de la bofetada le prohibió volver, ella no lo haría, lo había decidido..17 años y volvió con sus padres, 17 años y rechazó la propuesta de su hermana de criar al bebe, lo dejó con él, a pesar de todo, era un buen padre... y ella, ese niño era un error, no enfrentaría a sus padres por un error, no echaría a la basura su futuro por ellos, no valía la pena, y ella, ella tampoco la valía, ella no podría cuidarles, no podría...

Su hermana siempre se mantuvo en contacto con ellos, su hermana sólo cuando por trabajo dejó el país dejó de por lo menos, saber como estaban... no los visitaba periódicamente, Sakuragui padre no lo permitía, pero si les llamaba o escribía para saber de él.. ella le había dado las pocas fotos que tenía de ellos, ella intentó siempre contarle de él, del bebe, pero ella nunca quiso escucharla, se escudó en los golpes recibidos, en su inmadures, en su juventud... pero ahora...

ahora era una mujer que desde el momento que dijo "sí" en el altar, sintió la culpa de abandonarlos carcomerle el alma, desde que vio nacer a su hijo Ota, se supo y se proclamó, merecedora del infierno... la golpeó, eso fue cierto, pero nunca fue más allá de una bofetada, y cuando la golpeó, fue llevado por la rabia de escucharle decir que eran un error, ellos dos, el bebe y el padre... pero... no... la golpeó, posó su mano sobre su rostro, la lastimó, y eso ni su orgullo ni su amor propio podían perdonárselo... pero... el bebe lloraba... era tan cercano, era tan real, le parecía poder escuchar su llanto... su bebe, nunca debió abandonarlo, nunca se lo perdonaría... no podría hacerlo... y decidida, se levantó de la silla de la cafetería y con decisión, se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba pedirle perdón, necesitaba abrazarlo y decirle aquello que le negó... no podía dejarlo partir así... no lo haría...pero... tenía que hablarle...

continuará...

NA: aaa me ha dado penita este capítulo snif snif…saludos y gracias por leer.


	14. Capítulo 14

**UN TE AMO**

Por Haima Yagami

_Capítulo 14: "Mamá…"_

El reloj de la sala de espera marcaba las cinco de la tarde…Rukawa había dejado a Hanamichi descansar, mientras él buscaba un café amargo que le mantuviese despierto. Por eso no vio a la señora Hikaru entrar al cuarto de Hana…

Cuando el ex- pelirrojo abrió los ojos… no se sorprendió de encontrar a su tía sentada cerca de su cabecera, en una incómoda silla. Cuando despertaba, las personas que acostumbraban a estar junto a él, eran Kaede, Kogure o la señora Hikaru.

Y Hanamichi se sorprendió deseando que al contrario de como eran las cosas, esa mujer, fuera en realidad su madre. Pero imaginaba que aquello a la señora Hikaru no le haría gracia, porque era una mujer de familia, con un buen esposo, con una agradable vida, que no tenía nada que ver con alguien como él, un muchacho siempre problemático que ahora aparecía en sus vidas causando solo más problemas.

Le sonrió dulce, sorprendiéndose por la cristalina mirada de su tía…

- no llore, todo saldrá bien, el abuelo Ota no tendrá ningún problema y yo mejoraré… le habló optimista el pelirrojo, intentando su voz sonara firme.

La mujer negó suavemente con la cabeza, y tomó entre sus manos, la mano derecha de Hanamichi, que se encontraba libre de cualquier aparato.

- he sido muy injusta contigo… habló despacio… y tuvo que soltar la mano del ex – pelirrojo para secar las lágrimas que ahora brotaban sin control, bañando su rostro…

Hana intentó incorporarse, pero la mujer logró controlarse y le obligó mantenerse recostado, no debía agitarse….

- Lo siento…

- No entiendo por qué dice eso, su familia ha sido muy amable con migo y

- Hanamichi

Hanamichi calló ante el tono grave de su tía y la quedó observando silencioso, sintiendo que algo muy importante ella tenía que decirle.

- mi hermana no fue realmente tu madre… cerró los ojos y volvió a tomar la mano de Hana, apretándola con fuerza entre las suyas….

Y Hana respiró hondo… ya sabía con una sorprendente y abrumadora certeza que era lo que venía, y aunque hace solo unos minutos había deseado ser hijo de aquella mujer… los recuerdos de su padre.. de la noches heladas en que le escuchó llorar por la mujer que les abandonó a ambos… acabaron por destruir ese efímero deseo….

Y a penas escuchó las siguientes palabras…

- soy yo tu madre…

La puerta del cuarto se abrió.. Rukawa entró a largos pasos… y miró sorprendido, como la señora Hikaru sostenía la mano de su Hana, quien tenía los ojos cerrados… un gesto de dolor en su rostro…

- ¿que sucede?

La mujer ante la presencia de Rukawa, soltó la mano de su hijo, y salió veloz de la habitación…

Hana aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y Rukawa pudo ver con preocupación, como de estos brotaban innumerables lágrimas…

Y aunque le insistió por más de media hora le dijera que había pasado, el pelirrojo se mantuvo silencioso, hasta la hora en que una nueva sesión de quimioterapia, le alejó de su lado…

La buscó por todo el hospital, pero no le encontró. Así que decidió hacerle una visita al señor Ota, necesitaba una explicación de lo que aquella mujer pudo decirle o hacerle a su Hanamichi para dejarlo en ese estado tan silencioso y triste.

Y el señor Ota solo suspiró.. le había internado para comenzar con los preparativos de la operación….el estado de Hana era de suma urgencia y al estar ya estable, dentro de unos días se llevaría a cabo la intervención.

Escuchó como a quien consideraba menos talentoso que su nieto, le relataba con frías y cortantes palabras lo que había presenciado entre Hanamichi y la señora Hikaru.

Y el viejo hombre solo contestó con un suspiro, para luego mirar a un molesto Rukawa y decidir, contarle la verdad siempre y cuando este hiciera lo mismo con él.

- te diré de que hablaron si tu me dices cual es tu relación verdadera con mi nieto

Rukawa se desconcertó, pero sintió una especie de alivio ante la pregunta de aquel hombre, era su oportunidad de dejar en claro que él y Hana eran mas que amigos, era la oportunidad de decirle a esa familia que el pelirrojo no los necesitaría una vez finalizada la intervención, porque eran pareja y vivirían juntos, sin necesitar de ellos.

- soy su pareja, su novio.

El señor Ota ni siquiera pestañeó, simplemente formó una pequeña sonrisa

- en realidad le hemos hecho falta a mi querido nieto

Rukawa no se dejó intimidar, con la molesta mirada que ahora el maduro hombre le dirigía.

- todo hombre desea una familia, hijos, esposa

- eso no es verdad… Y Rukawa se sorprendió rebatiendo, negando pensamientos que a él por años le habían atormentado

- yo soy la familia de Hanamichi, así como él es la mía, si deseamos hijos podemos adoptar… toda persona desea encontrar a quien amar, señor Ota, y ambos ya hemos acabado con nuestra búsqueda. Y Rukawa se sorprendió al sentir como su corazón se agitaba con cada una de sus propias palabras… porque cada una de ellas era su verdad.

- Le ama?

Y la pregunta del hombre mayor le hizo sonreír

- Por supuesto

- Espero mi nieto no sienta igual

- espera en vano

- en fin, agradezco tu sinceridad, pero no te daré mi bendición solo hasta que con mis propios ojos vea a mi nieto feliz a tu lado.

- como quiera

- bueno, cumpliré con mi parte: Hikaru es la madre de Hanamichi, su verdadera madre.

Hana había seguido silencioso… y había hablado con Kogure para que solo Kaede pudiese entrar a su cuarto.

Kogure lo excusó ante el pequeño Ota y su hermana diciendo que no se encontraba bien, como para verles. Y le dio la misma excusa a la señora Hikaru, que solo bajó la mirada y dejó de insistir.

Kaede sentado junto a la cabecera de Hanamichi, le observaba.

Hana seguía sin contarle nada y él, comenzaba a sentirse dolido por aquella falta de confianza, pero no podía presionarlo y es más temía que todo aquello solo empeorara la situación. Por eso había hecho lo posible por no encontrarse con la señora Hikaru, o estaba seguro, terminaría gritándole unas cuantas cosas a esa tonta mujer, que no pensó que sus palabras, su estúpida confesión, podrían terminar por dañar la ya de por si lastimada salud de su Hanamichi.

Una semana y llegó el momento de la operación….

El trasplante fue un éxito, el señor Ota no tuvo ningún tipo de complicación…

Pero Hanamichi, no mostró ninguna mejora, ante los ojos de Rukawa, quien le veía experimentar náuseas, vómitos, llagas en la boca y debilidad extrema.

Dos días después de la intervención entró en coma…

Y aunque los síntomas posteriores, estaban dentro de lo esperado, la extrema debilidad, fue el factor detonante, en que sus ojos se negaran a volver a abrirse.

Le rogó al cielo… a cualquier ser superior que fuera capaz de escucharle… no sólo Hana era joven, no solo había encontrada a la familia que por tantos años se le negó… sino, había perdido años de su vida junto a él, al lado de un hombre que con su estúpido orgullo, con sus fríos sentimientos, solo le había lastimado… solo le había hecho daño… porque así se sentía Rukawa… como el único responsable de arruinara la vitalidad, la alegría que la persona de Hana siempre había irradiado…

Arrodillado en un pequeño templo cercano al hospital… le rogó al cielo le permitieran seguir viviendo, ofreció su propia vida, incluso el amor que sabía el pelirrojo aun le profesaba, no le importaba perder ese amor… solo deseaba, que su Hana pudiese seguir aquí, junto a las personas que él amara… junto a las personas que él escogiera… quizás el señor Ota tenía razón, y su Hana merecía a una bella mujer, capaz de darle hijos, amor… una verdadera familia…. Pero eso a él no le importaba, lo único que pedía, era que siguiera aquí, que siguiera vivo…

A la semana Hanamichi ya presentaba las primeras mejoras… aunque tuvo que recibir una transfusión de sangre y pequeñas pero continuas dosis de medicamento…el tensai, volvía a recuperar parte de su vitalidad….

La enfermedad de Hana llegó a los oídos de la prensa, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Rukawa y el hospital por mantenerlos alejados de toda la situación… era más que noticia la renuncia de Rukawa a su equipo, y su presencia en el país, junto al pelirrojo, solo confirmó los eternos chismes de su estrecha relación.

A las dos semanas de la intervención de Hana, el hospital se llenó de viejos conocidos, los cuales fueron atendidos por Kogure, porque Hana aun estaba delicado y con las defensas en extremo bajas. Rukawa no habló con nadie, como tampoco entraba a hablar con Hanamichi, quien había decidido estar sin visitas durante las primeras semanas de recuperación, lo cual sus bajas defensas y los doctores agradecieron enormemente.

Rukawa había hecho de su rutina diaria, levantarse antes de las 4 de la mañana, tomar una ducha, comer algo ligero y pasar al templo cercano al hospital, rogando por la salud del ex numero 10 de Shogoku.

Los ex – compañeros de preparatoria, y algunos de universidad de Hanamichi, habían dado su ronda por el hospital, y a Hana escuchar cada uno de los nombres de boca de Kogure, le hacían sonreír… La misma Haruko le había visitado, Ayako, su antiguo capitán: el Gorila y hasta compañeros de equipos rivales, como Kyota y el mismo Sendoh.

Y Hana sabía, Ru cada día, se sentaba en la sala de espera, comía una que otra cosa y volvía a su casa, porque Ru vivía en la casa del pelirrojo… y cuando algún síntoma le hacía debilitarse, cuando alguna complicación surgía, Rukawa no dejaba el hospital…

Rukawa se sorprendió, cuando Kogure entró a la sala de espera y dijo que esa tarde una persona podría entrar a ver al pelirrojo y que este ya había escogido a aquella persona….

No dijo nada… solo volvió a sentarse en la sala de espera, viendo como la señora Hikaru seguía a Kogure.

Se colocó el blanco delantal, los guantes y aquella mascarilla en la boca.. Hana continuaba con sus defensas bajas, no debían arriesgarlo.

Ella se sentó temblando sobre una silla, cerca de la cabecera del pelirrojo, y bajó la mirada… pero Hanamichi le sonrió, extendió su mano y tomó una de las de ella… cuando caía inconciente… podía recordar todos los momentos felices y amargos que en su vida había experimentado… cuando la inconciencia lo absorbía, recordaba con nitidez el enorme deseo que desde niño hasta adulto había tenido, el enorme deseo de conocerla a ella… su padre le había dicho que no la culpara, como también que aun la amaba… y si su padre había sido capaz de amarla por tanto tiempo, él… él no se sentía capaz de rechazarla… sabía aun se estaba mejorando, como aun habían posibilidades que alguna complicación le quitara la vida… no podía permitirse marchar de este mundo sin… como tanto lo deseo en un pasado… pronunciar aquella palabra que siempre tuvo tanto valor y tanto dolor para él…. No podía marcharse sin decírselo a ella… no podía marchar sin decirle…

mamá….

Na: snif snif me dio penita… bueno espero pronto terminar esta historia

**Migue**l , muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra te gustara como describí la historia de Hikaru, espero te capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. **Niam**, gracias por leer, jajaja te gusta cuando escribo comedia? O sea, incoherencias jajajaja tengo un nuevo fics loco, quizás lo suba acá, se llama: "Historias yaoínicas de terror" de SD, mm intentaré poner algunas escenas más livianitas en lo que queda de Un Te Amo. **Kinyoubi** , muchas gracias por leer, terminar este fics es en gran parte a ti, por tus continuos comentarios, en serio, muchas gracias. **Bunny1986**, gracias por tu comentario y tenías toda la razón estaba olvidando a los amigos de Hana, así que en este capítulo me enmendé algo, y lo tomaré muy en cuenta en lo que viene, gracias por hacerme notar eso, y gracias por tus palabras, hiciste que me sonrojara jiji besos…

Tengo casi listo el siguiente capítulo y seré buena y tomaré en cuenta lo que me digan para escoger el final… besos…en un par de días lo subo… Haima Y.


	15. Chapter 15

_**UN TE AMO**_

_**Por Haima Yagami**_

_Capítulo 15: "Mi Deseo"_

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía su cuerpo estremecerse… estaba solo, en aquel blanco cuarto, un abrumador silencio le envolvía…y no podía decir con exactitud si estaba consciente o era uno de esos tan comunes sueños que le impedían abrir los ojos….

Y los recuerdos, nuevamente inundaron sus sentidos… su razón se rindió a ellos, mientras su corazón caía rehén, a pesar de la implacable lucha que había emprendido quizás… quizás desde el primer momento que supo no volvería pronto a casa….

Cuando miraba esos azules ojos, cuando se perdía en su mirada y recordaba las tiernas palabras que el dueño de esos ojos le entregara… sentía que su corazón se negaba a dejar de latir, sentía que su corazón se aferraba a la vida… pero cuando los recuerdos vencían a su razón, cuando estos se apoderaban de sus sentimientos, esos deseos, ese enorme deseo de vivir para estar junto a él.. se desvanecía….

El recuerdo del deseo de ser amado por él… el recuerdo del dolor ante el rechazo y la humillación… terminaban por desvanecer el deseo de seguir a su lado… amándolo….

Pero cuando conoció a esas personas, cuando ellos, antes ajenos y desconocidos llegaron a su vida… un nuevo deseo, en el cual no reparó hasta aceptar que no podía odiar a la mujer que por tanto tiempo había añorado en silencio….un nuevo deseo surgió en él… y no había recuerdos que lo hicieran desvanecerse….

Deseaba vivir para disfrutar de ellos… deseaba vivir para estar con "su familia", no, aun no eran su familia… por eso, él deseaba vivir para que ellos pudieran aceptarlo, para poder tener una verdadera familia… esa numerosa que siempre deseó, con el abuelo a quien cuidar, la madre a quien amar….

Deseaba ver crecer a Ota, jugar basquet con él…

Deseaba ver a Hidemi volverse una bella mujer…

Deseaba disfrutar de una madre… tener a alguien a quien llamar mamá…

Deseaba cuidar del señor Ota, a quien le debería su vida si todo resultaba bien…

Deseaba ganar el respeto, la aceptación del señor Iwasaki…

Solo deseaba tener una familia… una familia de verdad… que a pesar del amor de su padre, del amor que Rukawa decía sentir por él… nunca había sentido tenía….

Deseaba su propia familia, con lazos de sangre… con lazos de cariño sincero y real… y aquello, quizás con su padre lo vivió por efímeros momentos….pero sabía con Kaede, nunca lo sintió….

Kaede había huido de sus sentimientos, había estado por años atormentándose y atormentándolo por una relación que Kaede consideraba enferma, una vergüenza…

Y por esos años, él había intentado entenderlo, amarlo, hacer que le amara…

Cuando creyó que moriría, decidió vender su orgullo e ir por él…

Cuando le oyó decirle que le amaba, que tuvo miedo, que se arrepentía… surgió en él, el deseo de vivir, seguir viviendo para amarlo… pero cuando aquellas personas llegaron a su vida… su deseo cambió….

Logró abrir los ojos y comprobar que no dormía.. la oscuridad comenzaba a desvanecerse… y frágiles pero decididos rayitos de sol, eran los responsables… Amanecía… y Hana sintió sorprendido, como su cuerpo respondía ante sus órdenes, mucho mejor que en los días pasado…sintió en su pecho la certeza de que se estaba recuperando….

A pesar de las buenas noticias sobre la recuperación de Hanamichi, Rukawa aun visitaba cada día el pequeño templo cercano al hospital, elevaba sus plegarias… y continuaba con su rutina…. Pero aquel día era especial…podría verlo, estar con él, hablarle… porque el pelirrojo se recuperaba y esa tarde, tres personas podrían verle, y estaba seguro, él sería una de esas personas. Y aunque los metidos de la familia Iwasaki le fastidiaran, él, como pareja de Hana, haría valer aquella autoridad y, sentía, derecho que le concernía… sonrió leve… el deseo de verlo, el saber que se recuperaba, le hicieron olvidar las primeras plegarias que elevara al cielo, aquellas donde renunciaba hasta al amor que Hana sentía por él… pero la felicidad de saberle mejor, de saber que todo marchaba bien, le hicieron simplemente olvidarlas….

Y Kaede no se equivocó, fue el primero que aquella tarde de visitas entrara a ver al ex pelirrojo, que con una cálida sonrisa le recibió en la pequeña sala del hospital…

Y Ru vestía como los doctores, con delantal, guantes y aquella mascarilla sobre su boca..

- creo Kogure está exagerando con los cuidados, no te parece zorrito?

Hana le sonrió, y Ru sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.. se acercó a él de dos zancadas, y aprovechando que Hana se encontraba sentado sobre la camilla, lo abrazó fiero, desesperado… mientras dejaba sus lágrimas caer… estaba vivo, estaba bien y estaba a su lado…

Hanamichi sorprendido, respondió el abrazo… mientras sentía y asumía…ese amor que en un pasado profesaba a Rukawa… ya no era el mismo… simplemente… había cambiado…

…………

- y yo! Soy su primo! Tengo derecho a verle!

- Ota Basta! Le reprendió su padre, mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, agotado de discutir con su hijo en faceta: tengo la razón aunque nadie me crea!

- Mañana le verás, por hoy Hanamichi ha tenido demasiadas emociones… su madre le respondió con una enorme sonrisa, recordando como el Ota mayor, había llorado en el hombro de su nieto, feliz de verle mejorar, arrancando lágrimas de un agradecido Sakuragi.

- No es justo!

- Ota, oíste a tu madre, mañana le verás! El señor Iwasaki dio por terminada la discusión y se marchó al casino, por algún café bien cargado.

La señora Hikaru sonrió, mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza a su hijo menor…. Nunca, se había sentido así… el perdón de Hana, oír de sus labios llamarla "mamá" habían dado por fin descanso a su atormentada alma… y ahora, sentía, deseaba más que nunca disfrutar de sus hijos, de sus tres hijos…

Si no fuera por su esposo, quien le pidió aun no lo hiciera, ya le habría gritado y anunciado una y mil veces a Ota y Hidemi que su querido y admirado primo, era realmente su hermano mayor. Pero su esposo argumentó que si el ex pelirrojo no mejoraba, aquello sería más doloroso para sus hijos… ella no pudo rebatir nada, aunque su corazón le decía con certeza que no sería así, Hanamichi era tan fuerte como su padre y saldría adelante. Pero respetaría la decisión de su esposo, quien no le había reprochado nada, es más, sentía, silenciosamente le apoyaba y estaba dispuesto a aceptar a Hanamichi en la familia.

Le dio un coscorrón a Ota que seguía reclamando por no poder ver a su primo, y lo llevó a la cafetería, se le antojaba un te de menta.

- mamá! Eso me dolió!

Diez minutos pasaron antes de que Rukawa recuperara la calma… y aunque ahora estaba sentado sobre una incómoda silla, junto a la cabecera de Hanamichi, escuchando como este le relataba sobre las mejoras que sentía su cuerpo experimentaba, su corazón seguía agitado y contento….

- te amo

Hana pestañeó desconcertado, ante las palabras de Rukawa, que interrumpieron su plática.. y por primera vez, se sintió incómodo ante esas tan deseadas palabras y simplemente guardó silencio.

Pero por suerte la puerta se abrió y Kogure entró al cuarto

- Ya es todo por hoy, Hanamichi necesita tomar sus medicina

Kaede asintió, controló el deseo de besar a Hanamichi y solo volvió a abrazarle con suavidad…

- te amo… volvió a repetir, para salir con el corazón agitado y una enorme sonrisa, que la mascarilla que llevaba lograba ocultar.

Hana aun estaba silencioso… aquella incomodidad aun no le abandonaba…

Y los días se sucedieron uno a uno, sin mayores complicaciones en la salud de Hanamichi, pero con grandes esperanzas para quienes estaban junto a él…

Pronto las medidas a tomar no eran tan extremas, y Hana podía recibir más visitas diarias….

Y sin que alguien reparara en el tiempo, dos meses pasaron desde la operación de Hanamichi…

El señor Ota, sentado sobre la camilla de Hana, jugaba cartas con este.

- te gané!

- No puede ser, otra vez! No dice el dicho que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. Exclamó Hanamichi, con una pequeña sonrisa

- A quien le llamas viejo! Mocoso atrevido, lo reprendió el abuelo, mientras juntaba las cartas para una nueva partida

- No, démelas, yo las revuelvo, no confío en sus manos

- Que! Crees que hago trampas!

- Si!

- Como te atreves!

- Pueden dejar de gritar, hay persona que necesitan descansar, abuelo, Hanamichi!

- Si! Contestaron los dos, a la señora Hikaru, que con una sonrisa, les reprendió… ella estaba sentada cerca de la ventana, observando como el sol imponente iluminaba la parte trasera de la clínica, que contaba de un amplio patio de verdes árboles.

- Cuando estés muy anciano abuelo, te llevaremos a un asilo tan lindo como esta clínica, Hablo Hana serio, ganándose un coscorrón por parte del mencionado abuelo

- Auch!

- Ni te atrevas, ni tu, ni nadie, o juro que nunca se los perdonaré

- Jajajaja

- Hablo en serio

- Nunca haría eso abuelito, primero me interno en un hogar contigo

- Solo lo dices para que te deje ganarme

- Eso si, no jugaría contigo

- Jajajaja, claro porque soy un talentoso

- Hana soltó una carcajada más grande: estas ocupando mis líneas! Eres un plagiador!

- Auch! Creo estoy siendo mal influenciado

- No papá, tu ego siempre ha sido enorme…Acotó sonriendo su hija

- Jajajajaja, mientras Hana no paraba de reír

- No te rías, nieto mal agradecido!

- Jajajaja

Rukawa se quedó quieto, con la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, escuchando las carcajadas de Hanamichi… eran idénticas a las del adolescente bocón e hiperactivo que conoció en la preparatoria… formó una suave sonrisa, y desistió de abrir la puerta… por primera vez, desde que llegaran a esa clínica, se sintió un intruso…un intruso en la vida de Hanamichi…

No supo en que momento las conversaciones con ese hombre cambiaron tanto… pasó de hablar de su experiencia en la NBA a sus propios sentimientos ante el futuro ahora tan cierto y tangible que le esperaba…estaba conciente no podría volver a su vida normal hasta mínimo un año más, lo que hacía pensar quizás en una temprana retirada del básquet profesional…

- no pienses así hijo, aun eres joven… le animó el abuelo Ota, haciéndole sonreír.. se sentía bien cuando lo llamaba así, le hacía sentir más cercano a él que con la palabra "nieto".

Pero no solo era el básquetbol lo que le preocupaba… no solo su vida profesional… si no, las nuevas relaciones que estaba forjando… su oportunidad de pertenecer a una familia…

Y fue así como compartiendo sus temores de no ser aceptado por sus hermanos o por el señor Iwasaki, que Hanamichi terminó hablando con su abuelo, de sus sentimientos y de la relación que aun sostenía con Kaede Rukawa….

Y el señor Ota lo escuchó impasible, para responderle con una suave sonrisa y unos golpecitos en el hombro… quizás, si hubiese visto rechazo en sus ojos, no esa aceptación casi inmediata que sintió su abuelo le entregaba, no se habría animado a confiarle aquello… Hanamichi no solo le habló de su relación, también le habló de sus temores, y también le contó de aquel pasado, cuyos recuerdos desvanecían el deseo de vivir para estar junto a Rukawa, amándolo…

Y el señor Ota guardó silencio, contuvo sus propias lágrimas al ver el dolor en los ojos de su nieto al recordar el tiempo al lado de aquel hombre…y sintió el enorme temor, de cometer un error al permitir que Hanamichi volviera a pasar por todo aquello al seguir al lado de alguien quien decía había cambiado, quien decía amaba a Hana, pero…tres años de una vacía relación, no se compensaban solo con palabras…

Hana compartió con el abuelo sus temores, y ese nuevo deseo, de tener una familia, de ser aceptado por ellos… Y el señor Ota, decidió, al ver los ojos de su nieto brillar… que le protegería, lo ayudaría a recuperar su salud, a volver a las canchas de básquetbol, a volver a ser una estrella profesional de este deporte, pero también lo ayudaría a forjar una nueva vida, a forjar un futuro junto a personas que le amen y respeten, junto a personas que no se avergüencen de él, que no le lastimen… y si Rukawa no era una de esas personas, él se encargaría no formara parte de la nueva vida que sabía Hanamichi deseaba tener.

continuará...

Na: me he decidido por dejar este capítulo acá, para no cometer algún error que no pueda fácilmente solucionar .. así que espero saber que les parece, Rukawa merece quedarse al lado de Hana? tomaré en cuenta lo que me digan para el siguiente capítulo... estoy con mucho esfuerzo conteniendo el final que creo se ha visto venir desde quizás el principio del fics...Veamos si me persuaden de darle aquel final... Querida **Nian**, gracias por leer, jiji tengo en cuenta lo que me dices, pero sigues pensando igual después de este capítulo y tomando en cuenta el trato que Ru le dio a Hana en el pasado? Mmm creo el fics va para los 4 años, hay diox, lo terminaré pronto, lo prometo y los otros claro, pero digo en mi defensa que tengo mucos finalizados, mas que los que siguen en curso. **Miguel**, te he agregado a mi msn , jiji subí mi fics loco, gracias por leerlo y dejarme un comentario. Auchhh en el reviews anterior tb me llenaste la cabeza de ideas, mmm veré si puedo resumirlas, no prometo nada de Michy con Kogure, ellos ya están separados, quizás, si me dejan demorarme unos 3 capítulos como mínimo mas, su separación pueda cambiar. Espero nos leamos por msn. Ah, y bueno la relación de Hana con Ru no es nada público, solo rumores, creo no lo había dejado claro. **Elena**, gracias por leer, jiji quizás siga subiendo mis trabajos acá, pero claro mi web tiene la exclusividad… besos…Querida Kinyoubi, gracias por seguirlo, mmm sip, Ru ha mejorado, pero quizás no lo suficiente, tal véz Hana merezca algo mucho mejor, no te parece?... besos a todos, gracias por leer… saludos… Haima y espero sus comentarios.


	16. Chapter 16

_**UN TE AMO**_

_**Por Haima Yagami**_

_Capítulo 16: "Decisiones"_

Al mirar por la ventana de aquella habitación blanca, y ver el cielo despejado con los rayos de sol haciendo lucir todo tan vivo… él sentía como si hubiese pasado años encerrado en ese cuarto… 2 meses de recuperación, donde no le habían permitido dejar la clínica por miedo a que su cuerpo mostrara rechazos al transplante… Kogure se había comportado como una mama gallina decidiendo que era lo mejor para él y Hana, había dejado todo en sus manos, conciente que su amigo sabía que era lo mejor.

Pero, nuevamente su mente volvió a la conversación de la tarde del día anterior, que tuviese con el señor Iwasaki. Básicamente, Hanamichi era bienvenido en la familia siempre y cuando se mantuviese como el primo de sus hijos, aquel hombre, no quería trastornar a sus hijos dejando al descubierto lo que su madre había hecho, temía ellos desarrollaran desconfianza y resentimiento hacia su amada esposa.

Hana había asentido a cada una de las palabras de ese hombre, comprendiendo, que él tampoco quería causar mayores problemas en esa familia

- Y sobre tu relación con Rukawa

Suspiró nuevamente, ante ese ultimo recuerdo…

La relación ante los ojos del señor Iwasaki era incorrecta, era algo vergonzoso y perverso, por lo cual no quería sus inocentes hijos tuviesen que enfrentarlo.

- sucio, perverso…. Repitió Hanamichi para si mismo… escuchar al señor Iwasaki, era como volver a escuchar a Rukawa hablando de lo sucio y enfermo que era el estar juntos…

Limpió unas lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas….

Y tomó una decisión…

Aquella tarde Hanamichi recibiría el alta. Rukawa ya tenía todo preparado, había alquilado una casa bastante amplia y cómoda cerca de la playa, pero también cerca de la carretera, lo cual le permitiría acceder rápidamente a un hospital, farmacias y supermercados si así lo necesitaban.

Entró con una enorme sonrisa al cuarto de Hana, deseando fuese la última vez que pisara ese lugar.

Hana ya se encontraba vestido, aunque había recuperado parte de su peso, aun se veía delgado, aunque sus músculos no habían desaparecido completamente, seguía siendo un bello hombre al cual él ahora amaba más que nunca.

- Vamos?

Preguntó Kaede, sonriendo y acercándose para tenderle la mano a Hana

Hana se mordió el labio inferior, y por su mirada, Rukawa supo que algo no iba bien

- que pasa, te sientes mal, no te sientes preparado?

Había estado dando vuelta a su decisión en su cabeza cerca de 20 horas…, diablos! Hasta sabía cuanto tiempo había invertido en ello… pero

Aun habían posibilidades de recaer… el cáncer podía volver, su cuerpo podía rechazar el transplante en un futuro… aunque le dijesen que estaba fuera de peligro, él sabia que algo podía salir mal… ¿Tendría nuevamente a Rukawa con su vida en pausa, sosteniendo su mano, viéndole morir?

No se sentía capaz de eso, no otra vez….

Por otro lado, quizás, esta sería la ultima oportunidad de saber lo que era una real familia… la ultima oportunidad de compartir con su madre, con sus hermanos, con el abuelo Ota

Había dado los mejores años de su vida a Rukawa... le había amado con todo su corazón, le había entregado su cuerpo, su orgullo, su alma…

Kaede, era el recuerdo de aquellos años… ahora, él quería llevar una vida distinta…

No quería que nadie se atara a él como un amante… no quería ser la carga de vergüenza para esa persona, no quería sentirse culpable, porque su cuerpo fallara, porque ni siquiera podía darle un pedazo de si al hombre que amara…Pensaba en Kogure y Mito, el hecho de no poder ser padre, a Kogure le había hecho abandonar su relación… y el ver a la familia de su madre, el mirar al señor Iwasaki protegiendo a sus hijos... le había hecho entender que realmente, Kaede tenía razón, lo que ellos tenían era enfermo, vergonzoso… y un hombre, que para colmo podría morir en cualquier momento... no era lo que Kaede Rukawa merecía…

Su cabeza era un lío, lo único que sabía con certeza, que ver a Kaede formando una familia como la del señor Iwasaki y su madre, sería hermoso... pero él, aun enfermo física y emocionalmente, nunca podría dársela…

Era confuso, y se llenaba de reproches, su corazón gritaba que no era justo, que se fueran todos a la mierda! que importaban los hijos!, que importaba el maldito que dirán!, lo único importante era abrazar a la persona amada, porque quizás… mañana, no podría volver a verle...

Tomó un profundo respiro y aceptando la mano que le tendiera Kaede, hizo un poco de presión para sentarlo junto a él

Hana apretó más la mano de Kaede entre las suyas y le miró a los ojos

- Terminamos

Fue la única palabra que dejó salir de sus labios

Rukawa no reaccionó, le miraba impávido a los ojos, para luego soltarse de las manos de Hanamichi y caminar a la puerta

El recuerdo de sus plegarias llenando su cabeza, de forma burlona….

Quiso reír, gritarle al cielo… pero se contuvo, giró y encaró a Hanamichi

- ¿Por qué?

- Ahora, necesito estar con mi familia y recuperarme, aun no estoy completamente sano, podría volver a recaer… no quiero que sigas con tu vida en pausa por mi culpa

- entiendo, tu familia, no quieren que estés conmigo

- no me escuchaste

- son ellos, verdad?

- ellos no son el problema

- ella ni siquiera quería venir a verte! Tuve que prácticamente suplicarle que lo hicieran, puse un maldito cheque en el bolsillo del señor Iwasaki para que aceptara ayudarnos, y me dices que son más importantes!

Kaede se había prometido no decírselo a Hana, nunca, pero no iba a permitir que ellos, esos malditos interesados los separaran

- Rukawa, yo

- no voy a permitirlo, de seguro si me dejas darles otro cheque no pondrán mas reparos

Rukawa alcanzó a esquivar el vaso con agua que Hana le arrojó, si podía hacer eso, entonces estaba recuperándose

No pudo evitar sonreír

- estas mas fuerte

Y Hana no pudo evitar sonrojarse

- no son ellos… Hana suspiró… podría volver a recaer, que harás si eso sucede?

Hana le miró a los ojos, retador

- asesinar a tu abuelo si con eso consigo otro transplante, mover cielo y tierra hasta salvarte y si por esas malditas cosas de la vida no lo logro, dormiré abrazado a ti eternamente… no vas a deshacerte de mi fácilmente, Hanamichi

Los ojos de Kaede estaban cristalinos y lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas

Hana le miro sintiendo que nunca en su vida, había sentido tan real, tan cercano el amor que Kaede decía profesarle…

Kaede cayó de rodillas al piso, posando su cabeza sobre las rodillas de Hanamichi, que aun se mantenía sentado sobre la cama de hospital

- te amo… susurró Kaede, mirando hacia arriba, buscando la mirada chocolate de Hana

Y el ex pelirrojo, soltó un suspiro, mientras acariciaba los negros y despeinados cabellos…

Kaede estaba ojeroso, también había perdido peso, su rostro era mas pálido de lo que acostumbraba

- también te amo… zorrito… lo tomó del mentón y le hizo sentarse nuevamente a su lado, para atraerlo hacia si, buscando sus labios….

Era triste mirarlos, abrazarlos, pero no poder decirle que era su hermano… Ota chibi y Hidemi le acompañaban en sala de espera mientras Kaede terminada de llenar el papeleo obligatorio para sacar por fin a Hana de ese lugar.

El abuelo Ota, la señora Hikaru, mas su esposo se acercaron a Hanamichi, quien escuchaba sonriente uno de los relatos mitad ficción y mitad verdad del chibi Ota

El señor Iwasaki se aclaró la garganta y miro a Hanamichi, haciendo a Ota callar

- Lo conversamos entre familia y decidimos que puedes venir a casa con nosotros, Ota puede compartir su cuarto con Hidemi y tu puedes usar el suyo

Ota pequeño protestó exigiendo compartir cuarto con Hana, mientras el abuelo reía y Hidemi decía que ella también podía compartir cuarto con su primo

Hana después de varios intentos logró dejarse escuchar

- agradezco la oferta, señora Hikaru, señor Iwasaki, chicos, abuelo, pero Kaede ya tiene todo dispuesto, él cuidará de mi

Justo en ese momento, Kaede llegaba a su lado y posaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Hana

El señor Iwasaki miró molesto como Hana posaba su mano izquierda sobre la mano en su hombro

- Esta bien, entonces nos vamos, respondió el señor Iwasaki

- no estoy de acuerdo… habló la señora Hikaru haciendo a todos mirarle sorprendidos

- no me gusta este hombre Hanamichi, él te ha hecho mucho daño, nadie asegura que no volverá a hacerlo

Rukawa la miró con odio, Hana miró molesto al abuelo Ota, quien bajó la vista avergonzado

- es mi decisión

- tengo derecho a hablar sobre ello

- usted no tiene ningún derecho, habló Kaede, poniéndose frente a Hana enfrentando a esa mujer…

- no tiene ninguno

- lo tengo, le respondió ella, encarándole, zafándose del agarre de su esposo

- es mi hijo, así que tengo todo el derecho

Habló retadoramente la señora Hikaru, ignorando la mirada suplicante de su esposo

- y aunque tenga que hacer valer mi condición de madre ante un tribunal para alejarlo de un maldito enfermo como tu, lo haré, Hanamichi, mi hijo, no se irá contigo!

Hubo un lapidario silencio… hasta que Hidemi se dejó oír

- legalmente no es tu hijo, es solo hijo de su padre, lleva solo sus apellidos

La señora Hikaru miro sorprendida a Hidemi

- como no lo reconociste cuando nació, Hana no está legalmente ligado a ti, averiguamos madre, la tía nunca hubiese tenido el corazón de abandonar a uno de sus hijos, pero entendemos, eras joven y estabas asustada

- lo siento… respondió la señora Hikaru, mientras Hana tomaba la mano de Kaede y le hacía retroceder

- no se lo tomen con ella

- no lo hacemos, pero tampoco estamos deacuerdo que te vayas con ese sujeto antipático. Habló nuevamente Hidemi, mientras Ota chibi asentía con la cabeza

- mmm veamos, Hana miró a su alrededor, por suerte, había pocas personas en la sala de espera y no parecían muy interesados en su propia persona… así que suspiró y miró con cariño a chibi Ota y Hidemi

- sé que como hermano mayor debería cuidarles, pero tienen un increíble padre que cuidará de ustedes - Hana sonrió - con que me permitan visitarles de ves en cuando, intercambiar llamadas, eso es suficiente para mí, solo quiero que cuiden a mamá, y entiendan, que aunque les parezca enfermo, amo a este hombre y no puedo vivir lejos de él.

Kaede sintió una punzada en su pecho, fue tan intensa que tuvo que llevar su mano a su corazón , mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no derramar lágrimas…

No se dio cuenta en que momento Hana estuvo de pie, pero lo inclinó hacia él, ocultando el rostro de Kaede en su cuello, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras…

Kaede abrazó la cintura de Hada y permitió que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer…

El señor Ota abuelo, suspiró, tomó de la mano a un chibi Ota que estaba a punto de reclamar y lo atrajo en un abrazo de oso…

- nos vamos… estaremos en contacto hijo querido, tienes nuestro teléfono, recuerda que prometiste jugar cartas con este viejo

Hana le miró con una sonrisa, intentando decirle que ya no estaba molesto

El viejo hombre solo sonrió a modo de agradecimiento

El señor Iwasaki tomó a su esposa de la mano y la empujó hacia si

- me siento muy orgulloso de ti

Ella lo miró sorprendida

- gracias, yo, yo tenía que decirlo

- estoy de acuerdo

- pero, no quiero

- es un adulto, él tiene todo el derecho de elegir el cómo vivir su vida, aunque no estemos deacuerdo

La señora Hikaru suspiró, Kaede logró controlarse, y sorprendiendo a Hana se soltó de su abrazo y se acerco a la mujer inclinando su cabeza respetuosamente

- por favor, permítame cuidar de él

Hana sonrió, mientras su madre sonrojada, terminó por suspirar…

- sólo no le hagas daño…

La mujer se dejó llevar por los brazos de su esposo…

Hidemi se acercó a Hana y le dio un golpe en la espalda

- es guapo, pero prefiero a los pelirrojos

Hana soltó una carcajada…

- lo tendré en mente para futuras referencias

Hidemi se marchó, despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza de Rukawa y se unió a su abuelo, quien sujetaba a Ota, quien insistía en que no era justo! Hana tenía que ir con ellos.

Aunque no estaba deacuerdo del todo con que Hana se fuese con Kaede, era su decisión y debía respetarla… "es solo que estás celoso"… una vocecita molesta habló directo en su conciencia y Kogure soltó una maldición, mientras agotado, se dejaba caer sobre el sillón más amplio de su departamento...

Había estado tan inmerso en su carrera y la salud de Hanamichi, que había descuidado a su madre, tanto, que ella terminó con un novio que decía amarla y con el cual, se había marchado a rehacer su vida… estaba contento por ella, pero en el fondo, se sentía malditamente solo…

Sabía que el deseo de ser padre solo había sido una excusa para alejarse de Mitsui, de Hisachi… pero no se sentía completamente seguro de los sentimientos de ese hombre, el saber su infidelidad le atormentaba, y su maldito complejo de inferioridad le hacían pensar que un pobre sujeto como él, no podía ser la persona indicada para una guapa y talentosa estrella del baloncesto…

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar… no reconoció el numero que indicaba la pantalla del aparato, pensando que podía ser Hana contestó preocupado

- Soy yo.. La voz al otro lado de línea sonó cansada… siento si te desperté o te interrumpí

- Mitsui

- Hola, puedes abrir la puerta?

La llamada se cortó y Kogure escuchó el sonido del timbre

Se apresuro a abrir la puerta para sostener preocupado a Mitsui que prácticamente se desplomó en sus brazos…

Lo llevó preocupado hasta el sillón mas amplio del living, mientras le soltaba los botones superiores de la camisa y revisaba sus signos vitales.

Mitsui soltó una risita ante el toque de las manos de Kogure

- solo tengo sueño, tomé el primer vuelo después del entrenamiento, estoy con licencia por 3 semanas

Kogure comprobó que estaba afiebrado

- qué tienes

- neumonía

- eres un idiota! Como se te ocurre viajar en estas condiciones, llamaré a una ambulancia

- no, solo, solo quería verte

Hisachi lo sorprendió abrazándolo fiero, mientras buscaba sus labios

Su boca estaba caliente, la fiebre era alta y el sudor cubría todo su cuerpo, pero Hisachi temblaba…

Kogure correspondió el beso, para luego hacerle mirarlo a los ojos

- llamaré a un doctor

- tu eres doctor

- no soy aun uno profesional, y no puede ser objetivo cuando se trata de ti

El lugar era acogedor, habían dos cuartos enormes, con camas tamaño King en el centro. Había una enorme cocina americana y una chimenea eléctrica en el centro del living – comedor, y completaba todo el lugar, enormes ventanales que daban al mar.

Y Hana, estaba sentado en la terraza a la cual daban los enormes ventanales… era ya la hora del atardecer… y el cielo lucía solo unas pocas nubes… él estaba cómodamente sentado, con una chaqueta de deporte de Kaede cubriendo su espalda… Llevaban 1 semana en ese lugar, su salud no había presentado problemas... Tomaba la medicina recetada, comía a sus horas y miraba el lento pasar de las horas… Kaede siempre estaba a su lado, tomándole de la mano, diciéndole tontas palabras de amor, que Hana adoraba…

Sintió la presencia de su pareja justo a su lado, Hana se hizo hacia su derecha dejando espacio en el enorme y cómodo sillón que Kaede había llevado a la terraza, para que el se sintiera cómodo mirando el mar…

Se acomodó a su lado y besó su frente…

Hana sonrió, y Rukawa arrancó de sus manos el teléfono celular con el cual había estado charlando con el pequeño Ota los últimos 30 minutos

- Ahora es mi turno… no están aquí pero te tienen al teléfono la mitad del día

Kaede le reprochó suave, para luego asaltarlo con un beso

Aunque Hana se sentía capas de ir mas lejos que los simples besos, Kaede nunca parecía desear mas..

Pero esa tarde, Kaede estaba especialmente ansioso… cada llamada de alguno de los integrantes de esa familia le alteraba, que tal si terminaban por convencer a su amado de irse con ellos… profundizó más el beso, recorriendo todo el interior de la boca de su amante, haciendo a Hana gemir…

Y Hana se sobresaltó cuando sintió la excitación tan añorada de su amante empujarse sobre su muslo izquierdo…

No había nadie cerca de la playa, pero de todas formas alguien a la distancia podría verlos, y sinceramente no le hacia gracia volver a ser portada en alguna revista rosa…

Logró zafarse del agarre de Kaede, sintiendo a su propio cuerpo quejarse ante la acción

Y Kaede sin decir nada, se levantó tomándolo de las manos y llevándolo hacia el cuarto….

Y Hanamichi decidió que a Rukawa se le olvidó que aun estaba convaleciente, pero en vez de recordárselo se dejó hacer… Kaede aun lo deseaba y saberlo, hacia renacer su propio deseo….

La labios de Kaede lo devoraban mientras Hana con una mano acariciaba los negros cabellos y con la otra apretaba las sábanas a sus espaldas intentando controlarse… pero no pudor durar mucho tiempo, terminó por derramarse en la boca de su amante, sintiendo todo su cuerpo pesado y satisfecho… era como volver a perder la virginidad después de tanto tiempo…

Kaede devoró su boca, compartiendo el sabor de Hana en un hambriento beso…

Antes que pudiese recuperarse… Kaede le susurró un suave lo siento al oído, para luego invadir el interior de Hana con sus dedos lubricados.. El frasquito del lubricante, descansaba a un costado sobre el velador..

Cuando sintió que volvía a excitarse, Kaede lo besó nuevamente y entró en su cuerpo…

Hana apretó sus piernas alrededor de las estrechas caderas de Kaede y se empujó hacia el encuentro de su amante… y el ritmo era feroz.. Tan feroz como ambos podían conseguirlo… Kaede le besaba, le mordía y se movía frenético en su interior, diciendo que le amaba, que le amaría siempre, que no le dejara, por favor….

Hana volvió a llegar al clímax, apretando a Kaede con todas sus fuerzas , gimiendo su nombre… y eso fue suficiente para que el hombre de ojos azules, terminara en el interior de su amante, gimiendo su nombre…

- Dios, para la próxima ponme sobre aviso… logró articular Hanamichi, empujando con suavidad al zorrito perezoso que seguía sobre el cuerpo de Hana

- lo siento… se avergonzó Kaede intentando juntar las fuerzas necesarias para apartarse de sobre el cuerpo de su amado

- no quiero moverme

Hana sonrió, y apretó en un abrazo a Kaede

- entonces no te muevas..

Besó su frente y suspiró enamorado… años atrás, tener así a Rukawa hubiese sido una utopía…

- te amo… dijo al fin el ex pelirrojo, mirando el techo de aquel lugar… los viejos recuerdos, los dolorosos recuerdos, cuando tenia a Kaede así en sus brazos, no podían alcanzarlo… la vida era tan frágil, podía seguir huyendo de sus sentimientos, podía seguir preocupado por la muerte… pero… el reloj seguía, y mientras pudiese seguir respirando… ¿no era mejor estar así, abrazado a la persona que amaba?, si la muerte viniese, era mucho mejor esperarla en los brazos de su amante.

- yo te amo mas… escuchó murmurar a su dormilón amante antes de sentir como su respiración se acompasaba… lo empujó con suavidad hacia un lado y dejó que Kaede se abrazara a su cintura, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Hana

La neumonía no era muy grave… pero necesitaba reposo… Kogure miraba molesto a un silencioso Hisachi tomar la sopa de pollo que le había preparado, recostado en la cama de dos plazas de la habitación de Kogure

- lo siento

Habló la estrella de baloncesto, sin atreverse a mirar al doctor en práctica

- Pudiste haber muerto, si te encuentras con una tormenta o tu avión se retrasa, dios Hisachi! Eres un irresponsable

Hace tanto que no le llamaba así, que Hisachi no pudo evitar sonreír, dejó la bandeja con la comida sobre el velador del costado y tomó las manos de Kogure obligándolo a sentarse en la cama

- Hana casi muere

- lo sé, pero está mucho mejor

- pero pudo haber muerto

- sí, pero confío en que todo salga bien

- tu podrías morir, yo podría morir

- técnicamente, bobo, es algo ante lo cual todos nos enfrentamos

- no me importa si tienes hijos, no me importa si tengo que soportar a una mujer en tu vida, pero, no deseo estar mas tiempo lejos de ti

Mitsui habló sosteniendo las manos de Kogure, mirándole a los ojos

- existe la posibilidad de contratar una inseminación, o un vientre o, mierda, si quieres follarte a alguna mujer y ser padre, ok, lo acepto

- no

- no me digas que quieres el estúpido modelo del padre y la madre, te juro, que haría todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacer feliz a tu hijo, sería también mío

Kogure sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Ver la desesperación en la mirada de Mitsui, ver ese amor del cual había huido todo ese tiempo…

Se acercó a él y lo besó

El beso fue suave, pero pronto Hisachi lo volvió urgente, violento, necesitado…

Cuando se separaron ambos respiraban con dificultad, Kogure aun tenía la imagen de Hanamichi inconsciente, con todas esas maquinas intentando mantenerlo vivo… el pensar en esa imagen con el rostro de Mitsui, era suficiente para hacerle juntar el valor necesario…

- te amo…

Lo miró a los ojos, y Hisachi limpió con sus manos las lágrimas que desendían por los ojos de su bello amante.. Los lentes olvidados en el piso, cuando en la urgencia del beso el mismo los lanzó lejos…

- también te amo

Kogure sonrió…

- hay muchos niños abandonados, que merecen tener a un hombre tan increíble como tu como su padre

- no- respondió Hisachi- haremos lo que tu quieras

- quiero volver a empezar, quiero ser tu compañero y cuando ambos nos sintamos preparados, darle un hogar a un niño que lo necesite

Mitsui sonrió y atrajo nuevamente hacia si a Kogure para un beso

- lo que tu quieras…

Kogure sonrió, buscando los labios de su amante…

- puedes colgar ese teléfono, son las 12 de la noche

- sí, te llamo después, cuida de ese idiota, sabe que tiene que proteger su rodilla, sí, Kaede está de mal humor, le toca su cogida nocturna

- Hanamichi!

Kaede le reprendió, mientras el pelirrojo se despedía de su amigo

- lo viste ayer, por qué tienen que hablar nuevamente

- jajajaja, porque soy su único amigo que habla su lengua

- aah!, y Mitsui, viven juntos

- crees que se dedican a hablar por la noche?

- idiota…

Murmuró Rukawa mientras terminaba de ponerse su piyama y se metía a la cama, el pelirrojo, le arrojó una almohada

- oí eso, zorro apestoso!

- acabo de tomar una ducha, y estoy empezando a cuestionarme por qué me apresuro tanto en meterme en la cama si siempre estas ocupado al teléfono

- te he dicho que solo sueltas más de tres palabras cuando se trata de exigir por sexo

- pesado

- jajajaja, ok, ok, voy a la cama…

Habían vuelto a los ., Kaede se había incorporado al equipo de Mitsui, y al cabo de un mes volvía a ser titular… Hana aun estaba en recuperación, pero asistía a las practicas y estaba pensando seriamente en dedicarse a entrenar..

Kaede internamente lo apoyaba, era chillón y un escandaloso, pero su presencia, animaba más que cualquier discurso elaborado de los entrenadores que había tenido, y no es que lo dijera porque era el hombre al que amaba, sino porque lo veía cada vez que Hana se dejaba caer en uno de los juegos… sin Hana a su lado alentándolo, estaba seguro, nunca hubiese podido volver a jugar.

Y Hana sonrió… acababa de cortar su llamada diaria con Kogure, este aun seguía con complejo de mamá gallina, pero el lo agradecía… también estaba feliz que el par de amigos volvieran a estar juntos… y su familia… bueno su familia inmediata intentaba sacarle el piyama… sonrió, y su otra familia… la señora Hikaru hablaba todas las semanas con él, sus hermanos le mandaban fotos, el abuelo también… a pesar de la distancia los sentía cerca, y lo mejor, habían aprendido a llevarse bien con Kaede, si bien no era su ídolo, si lo aceptaban, Ota ya no intentaba hacer que Kaede se tropezara o el perro chillón de la casa intentara morderlo… la ultima visita hace un mes, había sido bastante civilizada…

Aceptó el peso de Kaede sobre su cuerpo, pero de un brusco movimiento, que hizo sonreír al hombre de ojos azules, se posó sobre él, intercambiando posiciones

- te atrapé zorrito

Kaede sonrió..

- hace mucho tiempo que me atrapaste… Hana ronroneó ante las atrevidas manos de Kaede que recorrieron toda su espalda hasta aprisionar su trasero

- pervertido

- es tu culpa

Sabía que su cuerpo nunca volvería a ser el mismo de antaño... Sabía que su enfermedad le había arrebatado quizás 10 años de su vida… pero si la muerte venía, si ella intentaba alcanzarle, él la esperaría con una sonrisa, agradecido de los días vividos y abrazado al hombre que amaba…

**Fin**

Na: Hem, pasaron siglos antes que terminara este fics, hay Dios, pero por fin pude darle un final, sin dejarme llevar por ese lado malvado, que cuando escribía este fics, resaltaba en mi. Por eso me detuve en ese entonces, todo apuntaba a darle un mal final.

Bueno, agradezco a todos quienes siguieron esta historia, la cual termino un 14 de febrero con un , creo a mi parecer, buen final ^_^

Gracias por leer, besos…Haima Yagami


End file.
